SWA Beach Trip
by whackybiscuit
Summary: Request by anthony11899. Ichigo winds up on the wrong end of Kisuke's experiments and is turned into a girl. After keeping away from everyone, Rukia convinces her to take the edge off with a beach trip with the SWA. Genderbender Ichigo! Yuri!
1. Prologue

SWA Beach Trip  
IchigoXSWA

 **A.N.: This is a request by anthony11899.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Genderbender! **

_**After Ichigo regains his powers….  
**_ **Urahara Shop**

Kisuke was busy examining a glass of liquid on the table, scribbling notes into a pad of paper. "Hmm…so at room temperature the formula takes a clear, liquid form. Interesting…." He scribbled onto his paper, Yoruichi napping on the table on a pillow in her black cat form. On the front porch Ururu swept away while Jinta was elsewhere playing soccer with Yuzu and Karin. A large shadow obstructed his light and he looked up to see Tessai standing in the doorway. "Oh. Tessai, what is it?" he asked his compatriot.

"Ichigo and the others are here."

"Oh good! Send them in!"

A few moments later the door opened again and in walked Ichigo and his friends, Orihime, Uryu and Chad. "Well, well! It's always nice to have company. Can Tessai get you something?" he offered. Yoruichi woke up and meowed a hello as she woke up, trotting off to go get dressed in her human form.

"Yeah. I'll have a glass of water," Ichigo said, sitting next to Kisuke. "So has there been news from the Soul Society?" he asked, curious for news about Rukia and Renji.

Flipping his fan, Kisuke shook his head. "Nothing of any importance. It seems that things have finally calmed down. Now that Aizen has been stopped, they managed to keep a lid on things."

Tessai put a glass of water in front of Ichigo. "Here you go, Ichigo."

"Thanks, Tessai."

The door behind everyone opened and everyone turned to see Yoruichi walk into the room. "Relax, Ichigo. If something's gone wrong, we'd have heard about it by now." She sat down next to Ichigo and smiled. "Though we did learn that the SWA is planning on a trip to the beach. Wanna come?" she asked the group.

"I'd love to!" Orihime giggled. But she was the only one who wanted to come. Chad and Uryu said they'd be busy and Ichigo shook his head. "Aww, c'mon, Ichigo!" Yoruichi. "You look like you can use a vacation."

Picking up a glass of water, Ichigo downed it before turning to the werecat. "No. I don't need a vacation. Besides, Ikumi won't let me skip work anymore. If I go to the beach, chances are she'll come and drag me back herself."

"Oh, I'm sure I can talk to her. Maybe come up with an agreement," the werecat insinuated. But her grin was wiped from her face when she looked at Ichigo peculiar. "Ichigo? Are you alright?" she sensed the boy's spiritual pressure subtlety wavering and it alarmed her when she saw that Ichigo's eyes were sparkling. "Do you feel alright, Ichigo?"

Shaking his head, Ichigo looked around the room. "No. I…I feel funny." His hands went to his chest and his legs closed, feeling hot in those two areas. "I don't feel good. My chest feels weird."

Cocking his head, Kisuke looked at Ichigo before noticing the empty glass in front of him. Eyes widening in alarm, he dipped a finger into the other glass on the table and tasted it, realizing it was nothing but cold water. "Ichigo! You drank my experiment!" he gasped. The others turned to Ichigo as he jumped out of his chair.

"What…what did I drink?" was what Ichigo asked before he dropped to his knees. Before everyone's eyes he started to change. Ichigo's face became obscured as his hair grew longer, sprawling down his back. Looking down, Ichigo saw his hands morph, becoming thinner and more slender. "What's happening to me?!" He bent over when the heat in his chest became more than he could bear. "My chest!" He looked down, feeling his T-shirt becoming tighter. Grasping his expanding chest, Ichigo realized he was growing boobs! He would've screamed had he not felt the heat in his crotch flare. "No!" His hand went into his pants but he found himself powerless to stop his genitals from transforming. In a matter of seconds, his manhood had become a woman's vagina.

Ichigo was now a woman.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!" Ichigo screamed. The others turned to Urahara who was white with shock. But the scientist was quiet as Ichigo stood up on her shaky legs, cringing as she felt her hips widen, finishing the transformation. Running out of the room, Ichigo ran into the bathroom and turned on the light. When the genderbended Ichigo got a good, hard look at her new self she did the only thing she could….

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Covering their ears, the group cringed before Orihime and Chad hurried to keep Ichigo from harming herself. Uryu turned to Kisuke with an angry look. "What the hell did Ichigo drink, Kisuke?"

"It was a formula that certain members of the SWA asked me to develop. The formula was meant to help develop a woman's body features. In other words…it was meant to turn somebody like Rukia or Soi-Fon and give her a body like Rangiku. I never dreamed it would turn a man into a woman."

"Can you fix it? Don't you have an antidote that can reverse the effects or something?"

"Not at the moment. I only had enough materials to create one batch for testing and Ichigo just drank it all. It'll take me a little while to come up with a counter-drug." The two were interrupted when they heard Ichigo crying down the hallway. "I'll get to work."

 _ **Several days later….  
**_ **Ichigo's House: Outside Ichigo's Room**

"Still hasn't come out?" Rukia asked Isshin as she walked up the stairs with him.

"Nope. He…okay, SHE refuses to open the door. Yuzu's getting worried. Ichigo hasn't eaten in days." Isshin shook his head. "Remind me to shove Kisuke's hat down his throat after he finishes making the cure."

"Let me talk to Ichigo. Maybe I can get him…I mean, HER to come out." Leaving Rukia alone, Rukia walked up to the Ichigo's door and knocked. "Ichigo? Ichigo, it's me, Rukia."

Silence trailed after the knock, followed by a tiny "Leave me alone, Rukia…."

"Ichigo!" Rukia said stomping her foot. "Stop being so stubborn and let me in. I don't care what gender you are. Nobody does! Come out now!" When she got no answer from Ichigo she tried the door and, shocker, it was locked. "Ichigo. If you don't let me in right now, I'm blowing down the door." Ichigo must've thought she was bluffing because she didn't respond at all again. "That does it! Hado #33: Sou-"

"Okay! I'm opening the door! Hold your fire!"

Smirking, Rukia stood there and waited as Ichigo unlocked the door. Rukia was only partly unsurprised to see that Ichigo had wrapped her entire body in a blanket, her face only partially visible. "What do you want, Rukia? Has Kisuke come up with the cure for this yet?"

Letting her in, Ichigo kept herself wrapped up, sitting on the bed. "What?" she asked bluntly.

"How long do you plan on hiding away in your room?" Rukia scolded. "Look, Ichigo. I'm not talking to a blanket. Let me see you."

"NO!"

"Stop being such a little girl…oh…right…." Rukia facepalmed. "Look, just let me see you. It can't be as bad as you're making it."

The blanket was silent for a moment before turning to Rukia. "You promise you won't laugh or stare?"

"Promise."

Gulping, Ichigo pulled the blanket away from her. Rukia's eyes widened when she stared at her friend. ' _Is it just me or is Ichigo sexier than me?'_ "Wow…" was all she could say as she stared at Ichigo's transformed body. Even in her loosest t-shirt, her boobs showed their size. And since she was wearing shorts Rukia could see all her curves. ' _Damn, Kisuke. You really delivered when you promised to make something to make us sexy._ "Just…wow…."

"You promised not to stare…" Ichigo said, blushing as she looked away.

Sighing, Rukia sat down and put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "Sorry. It was a bigger shock then I figured. But getting back on track: you can't keep hiding yourself away."

"Rukia, look at me." Ichigo gestured to her large rack. "I can't exactly hide these from everybody. I look like a freak!"

"No, you don't. What you need is to relax. Kisuke is working hard at fixing this but in the meantime, you could really use a vacation. Why not come with me and the SWA to the beach?"

"Uh…Isn't the SWA a _women's_ group?"

"And just what are you now? Huh?" Rukia smirked, poking one of Ichigo's boobs. "We'll be going to a beach house Captain Unohana rented for two or three weeks for some much needed downtime. You should come with. It'll help you get used to being a girl if you're out and about."

Ichigo was silent for a moment before nodding. "Okay…." She hung her head, knowing if she said no, Rukia would find some other way to drag her with them. "I'll go…but I don't have a swimsuit." She cocked a thumb over to her closet. "I can't exactly fit into my old ones."

"Don't worry. Why don't you come with me and we'll get you one?" Rukia offered, getting up.

Getting up, Ichigo sighed and put on her shoes, only to realize that her feet were now smaller. "Great, now I have to stuff my shoes just to fit in them…" she grumbled. She looked up to Rukia. "Wait, you said "we". Who else is here?"

"Oh just…."

 _ **An hour later….  
**_ **Karakura Mall**

"Well hello there, Ichigo," Captain Unohana greeted as Ichigo and Rukia walked up to her, Isane standing behind the captain. Both Soul Reapers stared at Ichigo's transformed body, Isane blushing at her newfound beauty. "I must say, Ichigo, you look quite lovely."

"Thanks," the shy substitute said, scratching the back of her head. It'd taken Rukia over half an hour to get Ichigo out of the house, the girl scared of going out into public, wearing clothes loaned by Orihime. At the threat of being dragged by a leash, Ichigo finally complied, her face red the entire way to the mall. "Hi, Captain Unohana, Isane."

"Well then, we're here to get Ichigo some nice swimwear. Let's get started, shall we?"

What followed was by far the some of the worst hours of Ichigo's life as the women pulled her into a woman's clothing shop, making her try out bikinis. Ichigo thought her head was going to explode as she put the first one on from the rush of blood going to her head. "Captain Unohana! I can't wear this!" she said as she stepped out of the dressing room, a heart-covered bikini tightly straining against her chest and her butt feeling like it was going to pop out of the thin fabric. "It's too skimpy!"

She noticed how Rukia and Isane were staring at Ichigo like she was some beautiful goddess, Isane's face blood-red as she stared. "Nonsense, Ichigo," Unohana said, picking out another swimsuit. "I think it suits you fine. And it's in the perfect size. Here, try this one on." She handed Ichigo another skimpy bikini, this one a white swimsuit covered in strawberries. "I think it suites you quite nicely."

Mumbling, Ichigo took the swimsuit and headed back into the dressing room. As she turned around, Unohana's gaze dropped and she stared at Ichigo's backside before she disappeared into the dressing room. ' _Hmmm…I must admit, Ichigo has such a nice ass….'_

To be continued…..


	2. Making Comparisons

Chapter 2: Nightly contests  
RukiaXFemIchigoXOrihime

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Threesome! Yuri! FemIchigo!**

 _ **Two Days Later….  
**_ **Remote Beach**

Ichigo kept the hat over her head as she stepped out of the car. In her hand was the bag full of clothes that Rukia and Captain Unohana had bought for her for this trip. She fidgeted nervously when she saw the lights on in the beachhouse, wearing one of Orihime's shirts and skirts. The sun was starting to set, their trip delayed due to all the shopping. Unohana had insisted on making sure they would have food for the next few weeks, plus a load of candy to appease Yachiru.

"Well, Ichigo?" Captain Unohana smiled as Rukia, Orihime and Isane got out of the car. It'd been an awkward position for her, crammed into the small car between Orihime and Rukia, the former who couldn't stop staring at the genderbended Ichigo's beautiful face while Rukia kept checking out her chest. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," Ichigo quickly said, lest she incur Unohana's wrath. Things had gotten beyond uncomfortable when Unohana had her try on underwear, thinking she'd die either from the shame or from refusing Captain Unohana.

"Excellent. Everyone's inside. Let's get settled in, shall we? Isane, you'll be sharing a room with me. Ichigo, Rukia and Orihime will stay in the last room."

Following the serene captain, Ichigo hesitantly walked into the large beachhouse. The first thing she saw after exiting the front corridor was the large living room… and the entire SWA.

The talking in the room died when Ichigo walked in. Ichigo thought she'd die as she saw everyone stop and stare at her, most of them becoming slack-jawed when they saw Ichigo's shapely feminine body. "Um…Hi?" Ichigo waved, hoping that they would give her some peace.

"HI'YA ICHI!" Yachiru cheered, sneaking up from behind Ichigo, making her almost jump out of her skin. "Wow! You're pretty!"

And suddenly Ichigo wanted to facepalm. "I'll be in my room…."

The others watched as Ichigo left and shook their heads. "My goodness, she certainly is shy," Rangiku noted, leaning back against the couch. "Still, she's quite the cutie. I don't know what Ichigo drank from Urahara but it certainly did its job," she said, grinning.

"Rangiku!" Nanao scolded. "Why don't you show some sympathy for the poor boy-I mean girl!"

"Oh, I do," Rangiku retorted, drinking a sip of her drink. "I just can't help but notice how Ichigo went from a handsome boy to a sexy girl."

Rukia and Orihime left the group while they talked about Ichigo's new look, wondering if maybe bringing her here wasn't exactly the best idea. Opening the door to their room, they saw that Ichigo was unpacking her bags, her back to them while she laid her stuff out onto her bed. The room was small, with one bed near the side of the wall and a bunk bed on the other side. "Are you okay, Ichigo?" Orihime asked.

"Um…I…uh…I'm still not used to being around people like this," Ichigo said, still keeping her back to her. She finally turned around when Rukia put a hand on her shoulder. "Rukia?"

"It's alright. We understand, Ichigo. But please, starting tomorrow at least try to be sociable?" Rukia started to unpack her things as well, Orihime following suit. "It's getting late anyway. We should get ready for bed."

Closing the door, the three girls got into their pajamas, Ichigo putting hers on as fast as she could to avoid being seen in her underwear. Sitting on cushions that they'd found in the closet, the three sat in a triangle on the floor. "So Rukia," Orihime addressed. "Kisuke told us that the SWA asked him to make that stuff that Ichigo drank. How come?"

Blushing, Rukia turned away. "Well, the thing is…" she balled her hands into fists, "Lieutenant Ise, Momo and I were starting to get tired of Rangiku teasing us all the time about having the perfect body. We thought that we could shut her up by turning the tables." She gave a glance to Ichigo's new body and her blush deepened. "It was supposed to give me a body like yours, Orihime…."

"Really?" Orihime giggled. She turned to Ichigo and smiled. "So do you really have boobs like mine, Ichigo?"

The poor genderbended Ichigo stammered as her face turned cherry-red. "I…Orihime…what kind of question is that?!" she cried out while covering her chest. "I don't have boobs like yours!"

Rukia grinned, knowing a way to get Ichigo to come out of her shell. "Oh really?" She scooted until she was behind Ichigo and grabbed the hem of her pajama top. "Let's see and find out if Ichigo has a body like yours, Orihime…."

Ichigo struggled against her two friends but the two girls were quite strong. The orangette gasped as they pulled her top over her head, her chest bouncing in their red bra. Covering herself, Ichigo almost fainted when Orihime reached for her top and pulled it off, blood threatening to shoot out of her nose. "Orihime! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she squealed uncharacteristically as she realized that her friend wasn't wearing a bra. "Put your shirt back on!" Ichigo covered her eyes, not wanting to ogle Orihime's bare breasts.

Rukia purred into her ear, liking where this was going. "Just relax, Ichigo. It's just a little measuring test. That's all." She started to undo the strap to Ichigo's bra. "By the way, take it from one girl to another, Ichigo: don't sleep while wearing a bra. It'll be an uncomfortable sleep otherwise."

Ichigo merely shivered as Rukia undid her bra and pulled it away, her chest becoming bare. Sitting down next to Orihime, both of the two ungenderbended girls stared at Ichigo. With her long, flowing orange hair and large, firm breasts and shy face with pink cheeks, Ichigo looked the picture perfect example of sexy. "Wow!" Orihime said as she stared at Ichigo's boobs. "They really are big? I wonder if they're as big as mine…."

Ichigo's eyes widened to their very limit when Orihime cupped her juicy melon and scooted closer, pressing her chest against Ichigo's. Suddenly the room started to spin for Ichigo as so much blood rushed to her head, feeling the warmth of Orihime's tits as they pressed up agsaint hers, feeling her friend's breath on her face from the close proximity. She gasped as Rukia reached around and cupped her breasts, never knowing just soft and warm the small raven-haired girl's hands were. "Ru…Rukia…"Ichigo stammered as the small Soul Reaper pressed herself against her back, realizing that Rukia had taken off her shirt and joined her friends in nudity.

"Just relax, Ichigo," Rukia whispered into her ear, squeezing Ichigo's breasts. She smirked when a small moan escaped the orangette's lips. "We're just doing a measurement, that's all…."

Orihime stared down at Ichigo's chest and her eyes were bewildered. "Wow, Ichigo! You do have the same size boobs as me!" she giggled, continuing to push her chest against Ichigo's. Ichigo's vision started to become hazy as her nipples, already hard from the intimate contact, started to rub against Orihime's. Orihime heard Ichigo start to pant and a surprisingly dark thought came to the girl. Grasping her tits firmly, Orihime started to purposefully rub her nipples against Ichigo's, heat blossoming in their chests.

"Ori…hime…." Ichigo moaned, feeling dizzy from the rush of arousal. Her partially-opened eyes fully opened and she took in Orihime's face in a different light for the first time. Her red cheeks, her hazel eyes glazed with lust, her pink, luscious cheeks…so close to hers….

Both Orihime and Rukia were shocked beyond all belief as Ichigo leaned forward and kissed Orihime. To Orihime it was a dream come true. Even though he was genderbended, she was still kissing Ichigo. As Ichigo pulled away from the kiss, her body heating up from rampant desire, Orihime decided that it was her turn and kissed Ichigo back, this time much more deeply. "Mmmmmh…" the two orangettes moaned. Hesitantly, Ichigo's hands went up and cupped Orihime's breasts, Orihime responding in kind. The two girls sloppily kissed as they rubbed their chests together. The genderbended Ichigo thought her body was going to melt from the heat flowing through her, her legs rubbing together as she felt bizarre down there. The kiss was broken when Rukia, watching the scene for as long as she could, reached down and stuck her hand in Ichigo's pants, rubbing the girl down there. "Ah!" Ichigo gasped.

"My, Ichigo," Rukia teased. "You're so wet down here. Did kissing Orihime feel that good?" Ichigo would've retorted had not Rukia started to rub her clit, making her head feel like it was going to explode. Nodding to Orihime, Rukia stopped rubbing Ichigo's womanhood for a moment and the two girls grabbed her pants. Ichigo yelped as the two pulled her pajama pants away from her, leaving her naked before the two. Sitting her back down onto the cushion, Rukia turned her head and kissed Ichigo, her tongue slipping into the girl's moist cavern as her hand went back to rubbing Ichigo. Orihime, taking full advantage of the moment, leaned down and took one of Ichigo's pink nipples into her mouth, sucking on her breast. Ichigo's hands went to both girls asses, squeezing them while the two friends pleasured her.

"Ah! Rukia…Orihime…" Ichigo moaned, only to gasp in surprise as Rukia plunged two fingers into her wet flower. "AH! NOT THERE! OHHH!" Orihime kept Ichigo's legs spread wide while Rukia fingered her, the two girls finding enjoyment in watching Ichigo writhe in pleasure. Orihime joined Rukia in down there, her slender hand touching her sensitive clit. Ichigo bit down on her lower lip as she felt her body start to melt at her friends touching. ' _Oh god! My…my pussy feels so good. Is this what women feel?'_ Throwing her head back, Ichigo spread her legs as wide as she could when she felt something inside her give. "AH! AHHHHH!"

Orihime and Rukia smiled as Ichigo came, her juices soaking their hands. "Wow, Ichigo! I had no idea you'd be a gusher," Rukia said, licking her stained hand. "You taste pretty good though."

As Ichigo's mind was reeling from the unexpected burst of pleasure Orihime licked her hand clean. "Mmmmh, Ichigo…" she moaned, her hand dipping into her pants to play with herself while she licked her hand of Ichigo's juices. "You're so tasty…."

Feeling the ache in her loins for too long, Rukia stood up and pulled down her pajama bottoms, showing her friends her bare snatch, crowned by a patch of black hair. Looking at Orihime, Rukia nodded. Getting the picture, Orihime leaned back and pulled off her pants, becoming as nude as Ichigo and Rukia. Laying the dazed Ichigo down onto her back, Rukia sat down next to the two girls and grabbed their legs.

A subtle wave of ecstasy caused Ichigo's eyes to open up, bringing her back to consciousness. Picking her head up, her brown eyes widened when she realized her legs were tangled with her friends, their pussies pushing together. "What…are you two…." She couldn't finish the sentence as the two other girls started to grind against her pussy. "Ohhh…."

"Getting you used to a woman's body," Rukia explained. "And making you feel good is making me so hot and bothered I just can't help it."

"Me too," Orihime moaned. The scissoring triangle became hotter as Ichigo started to push back against them. "This feels so good…"

All three girls started to fondle themselves as they pushed against one another. Rukia's hand went to her clit and started to rub it while Ichigo and Orihime cupped their breasts. The lewd moans escaping their mouths filled the room and Ichigo's head started to swim as that newfound pleasure started to fill her again, squeezing her breasts as she pushed even harder. "Orihime…Rukia…."

 _VRRRRRRRRRR!_

Both Orihime and Ichigo gasped in shock as vibrating metal was pushed between their grinding pussies. Rukia grinned as she turned her vibrator, which she'd reached into her bag and grabbed while the two weren't paying attention, and set it to max. "Oh fuck!" Ichigo cried out, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. Rukia threw hre head back and continued to push the vibrator into their erotic priosn.

All three girls were close, especially Ichigo, panting for air. The grip Rukia and Orihime had on her legs was tight, leaving her unable to move as Rukia rubbed her toy against her. "Ahhhhh!" she cried out, her back arching. "ORIHIME! RUKIA!"

"ICHIGOOO!" both Orihime and Rukia shouted as the three girls came at the same time, their pussies gushing their juices all over the vibrator. Ichigo didn't stop shaking as she came, her body feeling better than anything she'd ever felt in her life. Orihime and Rukia sat up and pulled the dazed Ichigo up. The genderbended Ichigo wrapped her arms around her friends as they kissed her, the two girls soothingly running their hands over her body. "Well, Ichigo? Have you gotten a little more used to being a woman?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo panted, feeling sleepy. She put her head on Orihime's shoulder, who giggled. "I think we should go to sleep now…."

Chuckling, Orihime helped Ichigo up and into her bed. Smiling happily, she put her clothes back on. "I think this trip is gonna be fun!"

Rukia grinned. "You know, Orihime, I think you might be right…" Putting her pajamas back on, Rukia took the top bunk and crawled into bed…..

 _ **Meanwhile…..  
**_ **Beach House Living Room**

The SWA was busy playing a game of Clue when they heard the moaning coming Ichigo's room. "Well, looks like Rukia and Orihime are getting Ichigo accustomed to a woman's body," Unohana said as the majority of the group blushed.

"Man, they're really loud…" Isane said blushing as she tried to sneak a peek at her captain's cards.

Smirking, Rangiku put her cards down. "I suspect that it was Orihime in Rukia's Room with Rukia's toy…."

To be continued….


	3. Fun in the Sun

Chapter 3: Fun in the Sun  
FemIchigoXRangiku

 **A.N.: This is a request by Anthony11899.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri!**

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **The Beach**

"Yay!" the group of female Soul Reapers cheered as they ran to the beach, splashing into the water. Chuckling, Unohana and Rukia calmly followed the group to the beach. "My, it certainly seems they're all excited," Unohana noted.

"With all the troubles we've been having, it's a refreshing change of pace to take a load off," Rukia replied, putting her towel down onto the sand. "Hey, where's Orihime and Ichigo?"

"Weren't they with you?" Unohana asked, sitting down next to her.

"Orihime said she was going to help Ichigo with her swimsuit. I wonder if they're done or if Ichigo is trying to stall for time so we don't see her in a woman's bikini."

Rangiku, who was playing with little Yachiru, turned and smiled from ear to ear when she saw the two orangettes leave the house in their swimsuits. "Oh my goodness!" she giggled when they came closer to the beach. "Ichigo! You're so gorgeous!"

All of the women turned to see Orihime, dressed in a yellow stripped bikini, walking towards the beach with Ichigo's hand in hers. Ichigo's face was hotter than the sun from the blood rushing to it, feeling the thin garment hug her body tightly. She wore the bikini Unohana had picked out for her, a white one with red strawberries covering it. She tried not to make her breasts bounce with each step but it was an impossible task, her ears burning as she felt like her ass was showing too much. "Hi…" she waved weakly.

"Awww!" Rangiku fawned as she got out of the water. "Ichigo! You're so cute!"

"I feel hideous…" Ichigo grumbled as she laid her towel next to everyone else's.

"Now, Ichigo," Unohana gently admonished, "There's no need to be so down. Just relax and enjoy the sea breeze." Getting up, she, Rukia and Orihime both walked into the water, splashing along with everyone else and leaving Ichigo sitting on her towel.

"Hmph! Relax she says," she mumbled as she put a large hat over her head. "I like her to see if she kept that attitude if she woke up a man…." Sighing and knowing that returning to the beach-house was fruitless, Ichigo decided to suck it up. "It's only a few weeks. Besides; knowing Kisuke he's probably halfway to making a cure by now…."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Kisuke's Lab**

"Hmmmm…" Kisuke hummed as he examined a portion of Ichigo's blood. "Yep. I've no idea how to turn Ichigo back to normal…."

 _ **Back to the Plot….**_

 __Ichigo shivered. "Weird. Wonder why I just got the chills all of a sudden?"

"Oh Ichigoooooo…."

Turning her head, Ichigo turned to see Rangiku walking toward her. Ichigo's cheeks became bright pink when she saw that Rangiku was wearing a small bikini that made her huge, creamy jugs seem bigger. With her entire body soaked, her bottom had a camel-toe that made Ichigo's head spin. Apparently being genderbended didn't change Ichigo's prudish attitude….

"What is it, Rangiku?" Ichigo asked, her arms covereing her boobs when she saw Rangiku staring gleefully at them.

"Oh, I just came to see how you were doing. Here," she reached into her bag on the sand and pulled out a bottle. "Let me put some sunblock on you. You'll burn if you keep sitting out in the sun like you are now."

"Oh," Ichigo mumbled, noting that maybe she had a point. "Okay." She heard noise behind her as Rangiku sat down behind her, only to jump as the strawberry blonde pushed the girl down onto her front. "Rangiku! What the hell?!"

"I can't give you a good rub if you're all hunched over like that. This is the way we girls put sunblock on each other. Just relax."

The female strawberry gulped as Rangiku started to undo the strings to her bikini. "Why the hell are you getting me naked?! Everyone can see me, you know!"

"We don't want you to have tanlines, so if you're gonna sunbathe, you've got to do it without any cover," Rangiku said matter-of-factly. "And don't worry. The others are too busy playing to notice. And I'll be right next to you, so you don't have to worry!" she said cheerfully. Ichigo laid her head on her arms and sighed, knowing this was a battle she couldn't win. "There! Now that you're relaxed, let's get started!" she giggled.

Ichigo gasped when she felt Rangiku's hands, slick with sunblock, rub her back. Her eyes closed as the lieutenant ran her hands up her arms, around her sides and down her back. "Wow…that feels…so…gooooood…" she slurred. Her eyes widened, however, when Rangiku's hands went to her ass, squeezing her round cheeks. "Rangiku…." Suddnely the oil on skin seemed to make her body feel warm and tingly. "Mmmmmmh…."

Ragniku grinned from ear to ear. If anyone was watching they'd have been perplexed to see fox ears sticking out of her head momentarily….

"My goodness, look at this booty!" Rangiku cooed as she rubbed Ichigo's white buns. "So soft and big! If you were born like this, I'd have been jealous," she said, her finger tracing the crack of Ichigo's ass. "You're even sexier than I thought." Her hands left Ichigo's ass to grab at Ichigo's breasts. Ichigo groaned as Rangiku started to touch her. "And these breasts! They have to be DD at least!"

Ichigo's vision began to feel hazy as Rangiku lathered her body with sunscreen. Through the haze she felt Rangiku's breath on her ear. "By the way, Ichigo. We heard you playing with Rukia and Orihime last night. Imagine my surprise when I heard you moaning so loud. Could it be that my little genderbended Ichigo is a dirty perv?" she teased.

"No!" Ichigo quickly said, now trying to fight against the pleasure Rangiku was giving her. "I just…things just happened…." She gasped as Rangiku pressed her body against hers, realizing that the luscious lieutenant had taken off her top when she felt her hard nipples rub against her oiled-up body. "Rangiku…." All of her strength seemed to fade as Rangiku scooted back and palmed her juicy asscheeks, molding them in her soft hands. "That's good…."

"See? Being a woman isn't so bad, Ichigo. Let me show you just how pleasurable being a woman could be…."

The blue ocean spun in Ichigo's view as she felt fingers enter her pussy. Gripping the towel, she bit down on her lower lip to keep her moans suppreesed. She thought she couldn't bear the shame if everyone heard her getting off from Rangiku's ministrations. "Mmmmmh!"

"Oh my!" Rangiku teased, her fingers pumping in and out of Ichigo's moist honeypot. "You're so wet! And just from two fingers!" Her smirk widened as she saw Ichigo arch her back. "Let's add a third." The towel became soaked from Ichigo's leaking juices as she slid them inside her. "So warm and wet!" she giggled, hearing Ichigo's muffled moans. "Now, Ichigo," she playfully admonished, patting her gently on the bottom. "No need to keep it all in. Look," she gestured to the ocean, where the SWA members were busy playing loudly in the water, not paying the two any mind. "See? You can be as loud as you want. Only I will hear you. Which is perfect for me," she said cheekily as she restarted pumping her fingers in and out of her pussy. "Because I want to hear all the sounds you can make."

"Ahhhh!" Ichigo moaned, unable to hold her cries in any longer. Rangiku's long, slender fingers rubbed against all the right spots inside the girl to make her melt. She could hear the dirty sounds of her pussy being fingerfucked; such a lewd, filthy sound that made her face even redder. "Rangiku! My pussy! It's…it's…."

Smirking, Rangiku added a fourth finger. "Oh? Is our sexy Ichigo about to cum? Well then, go ahead and cum like a real woman, Ichigo!" To coax Ichigo past her limit, Rangiku's other hand went to Ichigo's clit, rubbing it sensually.

Arching her back, Ichigo made a lewd face as she reached her peak. "Cumming! Cumming!" she cried out, squirting her juices all over Rangiku's hand. Ichigo's vision swirled as she laid her head on the ground, taking deep breaths. "Oh god…that was…so good…."

"Teehee! See? Being a woman isn't so bad?" Rangiku sweetly said as she retied the strings to Ichigo's bikini. "Now then, since we're finished with that, why don't we go join the others?" Getting up, Rangiku helped Ichigo up onto her feet, the strawberry's legs shaking from her intense climax. Taking Ichigo by the hand, Rangiku wadded into the sea and joined the others. "Hey girls! I finally got Ichigo to join us!"

"Yay!" the group cheered. Yachiru splashing around in an inner tube while Rukia and Orihime bounced a beachball around. "So glad of you to make it, Ichigo!" Orihime cheered. "Here! Catch!"

As she bounced the ball to Ichigo, the girl smiled at her friends, thinking maybe her little sunbathing excursion had gone unnoticed.

"So, Ichigo," Rukia whispered into her ear from behind. "What was all that on the beach? It certainly sounded like you were having a good time," she teased.

Ichigo, red as a tomato, turned around and dunked Rukia….

"Um…Ichgio?"

As Ichigo let Rukia surfaced, she saw Isane swimming towards her. "Yes, Isane?"

Leaning forward, Isane whispered into her ear. "Um…can you help me with something?"

"What for?"

"I want to prank Captain Unohana…."

To be continued….


	4. Burned Prank

Chapter 4: Burning Prank  
IsaneXFemIchigoXUnohana

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning! Tentacles! Dub-Con! Lemon!**

 _ **An hour later….**_

 __"You want to prank Captain Unohana?" Ichigo asked as she and Isane sat on the beach sand a little ways from everyone else. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" She looked over and saw Unohana laying on her back, sunglasses covering her eyes as she sunbathed. The others were busy helping Yachiru with a sand castle.

Isane giggled, thrilled at the prospect of pranking her captain. "It's alright. I've seen when Yachiru pulls a prank on my captain. She'll just get a little upset and the most that'll happen is…" her eyes narrowed in a manner very much like her captain's, "She'll give us a scolding with her scary voice." She looked back at her captain with mischievous eyes. "Captain Unohana always keeps teasing me about needing to be more feminine and I want to get her back at her."

Nodding, Ichigo decided that there really wasn't that much of a downside. "I guess we can. So what are we gonna do?"

Isane smiled happily. "We're gonna bury her in the sand while she's asleep! She always falls asleep while she sunbathes. That's why she leaves a timer next to her to wake her up after an hour or two. See?" Both she and Ichigo turned to see Unohana, who was obviously asleep, a tiny timer slowly ticking away. "Everyone's distracted by building sand castles so we should act fast."

The two Soul Reapers quietly walked over to Captain Unohana, who was sleeping unaware of the two pranksters. Placing a hand on her stomach, Isane muttered a small Kidô spell to keep her asleep and turned off the timer. She handed a small sand shovel over to Ichigo. "C'mon! Before she wakes up!"

Gulping, Ichigo scooped some sand and the two went to work….

 _ **Hours later….**_

 __Unohana opened her eyes and realized it was night. "What the? Why didn't my timer go off?!" She tried to move but came to a shocking discovery: She was completely buried in sand! "What on earth?!"

Isane and Ichigo had done a damn good job burying Unohana in the sand, leaving her cocooned in a prison of sand. What's worse, Unohana could feel the sting on her face and knew that she was badly burned. "Who did this?"

Calming down, she closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt the vestiges of a kido spell and knew whose sprit energy it was in an instant. "Isane! She did this!" Her burned face became even redder with anger at the idea of her lieutenant playing a prank on her. Closing her eyes, she also felt the presence of another source of energy: Ichigo. Because the girl could not control her overflowing spirit energy, Unohana could sense from the area around her that Ichigo was also a culprit in this little case of mischief. What would later horrify the two Soul Reapers was the fact that Unohana was not amused in the slightest….

No, she was very angry. "Well then, this calls for a case of due punishment…" she said ominously.

But first things first, she had to get out of the sand….

 _ **Minutes Later….**_

 __Unohana walked into the dark beach-house. Everyone had gone to bed early, too tired from today's activity. Isane, after having buried Unohana while nobody was noticing, had given everyone the excuse that Unohana had went to bed early. Walking into the kitchen, she headed for the fridge and grabbed a bottle of Aloe Vera and applied the ointment liberally to her red face. "There's one problem solved," she sighed as the medicine soothed the burn. She could've used her Kaido but she wanted to preserve her energy for what she was going to do next….

 **Outside on the beach**

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked as she woke up, the sound of the waves rolling in breaking her sleep. "What? Where am I?" she mumbled. She tried to stand up but her arms and legs weren't working right. Her sleepy eyes widened in horror when she realized she was lying on the beach, her hands tied behind her back and her legs kept immobile by a kido imprisonment, a bar of light attached to her ankles, keeping her legs spread apart. She sat up with what mobility she had left and saw Isane, coming out of sleep herself, in similar bondage. What was even weirder was the fact that she was out of her pajamas and in her bikini again. "What's going on?"

"Not nice now, is it? To wake up on the beach confined with nobody around?"

Gulping, Ichigo's face turned white when she slowly turned around and saw Captain Unohana standing there, her face red as a lobster. "Um…captain Unohana…I…."

Isane, realizing that her prank may have gone too far, started to shake. "We're sorry, Captain Unohana! We were just playing and…."

Unohana silenced her with a stern glare, looking like a mother angry at her child. "Isane, I can forgive a lot of things. But _this_ ," she pointed to her burned face, "Is simply too much to forgive. And you, Ichigo," she turned to face the substitute and the girl wanted to put her head in the sand out of fear. "I expected better of you. So because I tried to help you get comfortable in your new female form, you decided that it was fair to bury me in sand?" she asked, crossing her arms. "A lesson for you, Ichigo, now that you're a woman. Women care about their looks. And _this_ ," she once again pointed to her red face, "Does a lot to ruin a woman's complexion."

"B-but…but Captain," Isane stammered, sweat rolling down her back. "We figured it was just a harmless prank! Surely with your Kaido you can easily remedy it."

"Oh yes, Isane, I can," Unohana said matter-of-factly. "However, it's a process that takes time and energy, and I'd rather use that on your punishment." Reaching down onto the sand, she grabbed her zanpakuto.

Isane became terrified. "Please, Captain Unohana! Anything but Minazuki! Please! I'm sorry!" she begged, her body breaking out in cold sweat. Ichigo gulped. She didn't know what Unohana's zanpakuto was capable of, but Isane's fear made hers grow.

Unsheathing her zanpakuto, Unohana smiled mercilessly at the two helpless girls. "You brought this on yourself, Isane." Turning to Ichigo, she pointed the blade at the poor girl. "Tell me, Ichigo, did Rukia Kuchiki tell you about my zanpakuto, Minazuki?" When Ichigo shook her head no, her smile grew more devious. "Well then, for starters Minazuki takes on the form of a living creature. Under normal circumstances it takes the form of large manta ray for support purposes. However," her eyes narrowed maliciously and Ichigo knew her goose was cooked. "For times like these, I can control Minazuki's shape and form for smaller, personal means." Isane shook from head to toe as Unohana smiled.

"Minazuki."

The blade glowed green for several seconds, lighting up the beach before it shape transformed…into tentacles. ' _I've a really bad feeling where this is going….'_ Ichigo thought, trying to drag herself away from the vengeful captain.

"Now Ichigo," Unohana tutted, "Trying to escape your punishment? I don't think so…."

The green tentacles shot out of the hilt toward Ichigo, pulling her closer by wrapping around her feet. Ichigo squealed as she was dragged closer to the captain, Isane in similar straights. Ichigo felt chills run up her spine as more of Minazuki's tentacles emerged from the hilt, wrapping around their waists. "Hey!" Ichigo cried out as she was hauled up into the air, several feet above the ground. "Captain! Put me down!"

"No."

All of the blood in Ichigo's body turned to ice when she saw the glare in her icy-blue eyes, like a demon had been let out of the cage. "Please?" she whispered, praying that the captain would show mercy. "I'm sorry?"

"Apology not accepted." Unohana stabbed the hilt of Minazuki into the ground and crossed her arms as she observed the dangling Ichigo. "Ichigo, while I take someone into my care, I treat them like members of my squad. And for misbehavior like this, there's only one suitable punishment to make the lesson stick. Isane knows this quite well, don't you," she said turning to her lieutenant, who was trying in vain to break the tentacles hold over her legs before she was lifted up by her feet until she was hanging upside down. "Once, Isane got into an argument with her sister and their fight destroyed much of my office. I had thought that she had gotten the hint that behavior like that has consequences but it seems I'll need to administer it again." Unohana looked down at her zanpakuto and commanded the creature within the blade. "Minazuki, if you please?"

Ichigo knew exactly where this was heading when Minazuki's tentacles tore away her bikini, leaving her dangling there naked. "Captain Unohana! What is this?" she squealed uncharacteristically when she saw more tentacles emerge from the hilt, many of them with round, phallic heads to their tips. Isane, having her swimsuit torn away, cringed as the tentacles wrapped around her body, squeezing her thighs and breasts. She tried to give a plea for mercy like Ichigo but one of the tentacles silenced her by shoving its phallic head into her mouth, the girl gagging as it pushed deep into her orifice. As Isane was skullfucked by the tentacle, her legs were spread wide and a large tentacle rubbed against her entrance. The situation was likewise similar for Ichigo. Minazuki's tentacles ripped away her bikini, leaving her dangling in the air naked. Ichigo's heart thumped in her chest as the green tentalces spread her legs. All at once, a large, thick tentacle pushed into her. "Gaaaaaaaah!" Ichigo squealed, her eyes widening as the tentacle started to fuck her wildly. "Captain!" Isane gave a gagged groan as well as her pussy was filled by the green appendage.

Continuing to smirk, Unohana merely watched as the two girls were fucked by her zanpakuto. "Does that feel good, Ichigo?" she asked coyly.

"Captain! Please stop!" pleaded Ichigo, unable to stop herself from arching her back as the tentacle pushed deeper into her. This was way more intense than when Rangiku had finger-fucked her; much more intense. "Ahhhh! Unohanaaaaaaa!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Unohana said, smiling. Turning to her lieutenant, she watched in amusment as Isane's eyes rolled into the back of her head. "And you, Isane? You look like you're enjoying it, despite being punished."

"Mmmmmmh! Glluckkk!" Isane choked as the tentacle in her mouth continued to slide in and out of her, the green appendage slickened with Isane's saliva. Meanwhile, while the tentacle inside her pussy continued to fuck her vigorously, another one crept up her belly and started to rub against her clit. "MMMMMMPHHH!" Tears of ecstasy ran down her face as the pleasure pooled inside her.

"Taking pleasure in your punishment?" Unohana playfully admonished as she watched her lieutenant descend into debauchery. "How disappointing. I'd have hoped you'd have learned from your last punishment. No matter, I'll just increase your punishment…." Isane, continued to dangle upside down, was finally given some air when the tentacle skullfucking her retreated, only for it to slither up her backside. "KYAAAAAAAAA!" Isane screamed as it pushed into her asshole, the tentacle not stopping until it was deep inside her derriere. "CAPTAAAAAAAAIN!"

Ichigo threw her head back and tried to resist the tentacle's ravishing her body. "GUHHH! I…I CAN'T…I'M GONNA…." She clenched her teeth as the knot inside her stomach started to unravel, her whole body shaking. Her mind became wracked with pleasure, the dark beach turning white. "I'M GONNA CUM!"

"No, you may not."

Grasping the hilt of her sword, Unohana let out a pulse of energy, which surged through Minazuki's tentacles. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as all of the pleasure building inside her evaporated, leaving her shaking and sweating, the tentacle inside her stopping abruptly. "Have you forgotten that I'm a medic, Ichigo? I can manipulate the body in ways you cannot even fathom; using my zanpakuto as a medium is child's play. Neither of you may cum until I feel you've been adequately punished." To prove her point she sent another pulse of energy, stopping the growing pool of pleasure Isane was expereineing from her double fucking. "So then. Let's continue, shall we?" Unohana said, eyeing Ichigo's female, sweaty body with interest. "I must say, Ichigo, Kisuke's formula did wonders on you. Tell me, how does it feel to feel a woman's pleasure?" she asked as the tentacles went back to work

"It…it feels good!" Ichigo was forced to admit, cringing as the tentacles moved inside her. "Ohhhh!"

"Excellent. Glad to see you're becoming accustomed to a woman's body. Let me help you out with that…" she said deviously, lowering Ichigo down in front of her and stabbing the hilt of Minazuki back into the sand. Kneeling down into the sand, Unohana ran her hands up and down Ichigo's thighs sensually, making her shiver from her soft touch. "I wonder if you taste as good as a real woman."

"Ohhhhh!" Ichigo moaned at the top of her lungs as Unohana licked her clit, struggling in vain to break free of the tentacles hold. As for Isane, she faired no better. The tentacles giving her double were increasing their tempo, bouncing her up and down helplessly. Another tentacle wrapped around her breasts, squeezing them tightly and making the lieutenant's vision hazy from the heat blossoming in her chest.

Having had her roaring climax stop so suddenly, Ichigo's body reached its peak again much faster this time. But again, just when she was about to enter the gates of bliss she'd stopped short at the last minute thanks to Unohana's intervention. ' _How much longer is she gonna keep doing this?! I'm gonna go crazy if I don't cum soon!'_

 _ **One hour later….**_

 _ **'**_ _INEEDTOCUMINEEDTOCUMINEEDTOCUMINEEDTOCUMINEEDTOCUM!'_ thought Ichigo's mind, pushed to the brink of insanity. Unohana kept up her torturous punishment, keeping both Ichigo and Isane from cumming every time they were close. Isane could no longer feel her lower half, her asshole yielding to the tentacles pounding her. Isane was now dangling high in the air, now right-side up with her limbs stetched out in a wide X. Ichigo, meanwhile, was still being tortured by Unohana's tender ministartions. "Captain Unohana!" Ichigo pleaded, her face wet from the stream of tears. "Please, PLEASE let me cum!" she begged. She, like Isane, was being dangled above the ground but only her hands were subdued, held above her head. Below her Unohana was having fun eating her out, pumping two fingers in and out of her while she tasted the genderbended substitute. The captain, having removed her swimsuit twenty minutes ago, was busy fingering herself with her free hand. Isane would've pleaded like Ichigo but she was barely conscious, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her tongue stuck out as she gasped for air.

Takign her tongue away from Ichigo, Unohana looked up and smiled a rather evil smile. "Very well then." Standing up, she embraced the helpless Ichigo, her hands traveling around her sides to cup her ass. Leaning forward until their noses touched, Unohana smiled at the girl. "Minazuki, if you please?"

To Ichigo's surprise, the zanpakuto started to tentacle-fuck its own master. Unohana threw her head back as her womanhood was filled by a large, fat tentacle while Ichigo's pussy was refilled as well. "Ahhhhhh!" the girl screamed, her toes curling, just barely toughing the sand as she was suspended by the zanpakuto. Just as she finally reached bliss Unohana smashed her lips against hers, kissing her as she came. "MMMMMMMMMHHHHH!" All of Ichigo's senses overloaded at once, causing her mind to blank out. The feel of the tentacle inside her was overwhelming. The smell of her own sweat intermingling with Unohana's filled her nostrils. The taste of Unohana's tongue exploring her mouth was unlike anything she'd ever had. And the noise of the tentacle pumping into her filled her ears. All added to the intense pleasure coursing through her. Beside her, Isane arched her back and howled as she came along with the other two, the sand beneath her stained from her gushing juices.

When Unohana broke the kiss she saw that Ichigo had fainted. Turning her head, she saw that her lieutenant was in a similar state. Amused, she did the only thing she could do: chuckle. "My, it seems they learned their lesson. Alright, Minazuki. You can let them down." She let out a small moan as the tentacle inside her slid out of her, catching Ichigo as it let go of her. Isane was laid out on the sand as her bondage was released. Soon the tentacles retreated back into the hilt and the zanpakuto sealed itself, back to its normal sword form. Slinging Ichigo over her shoulder, Unohana walked over to her sword and sheathed it. She flashstepped to the beach-house and quickly deposited Ichigo back inot her own bed, feeling positive that the poor substitute had learned her lesson. Returning to the kitchen she grabbed the bottle of Aloe Vera and applied some more to her burned face. When she returned to the shore, she found Isane conscious, the silver-haired girl lamenting over her torn swimsuit. "Don't worry, Isane." Isane jumped when her captain appeared behind her. "I anticipated that you might lose your swimsuit so I took the liberty of bringing a spare one in your size with me. I think it'll help you look a bit more feminine than your old one…."

Isane merely sulked as she followed her captain back to the beach-house, hoping to sleep off this disastrous night….

To be continued


	5. Ichigo meets a shark

Chapter 5: Ichigo meets a shark

 **A.N.: Feedback is always appreciated.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri! **

_**The Next Morning….  
**_ **Ichigo/Rukia/Orihime's room**

Ichigo woke up, feeling sore down below. As she sat up in her bed, her mind raced backwards to the night before, where her and Isane's prank proved to have dire consequences. She shivered when she remembered the slithery feel of Unohana's zanpakuto tentacles inside her. "Geez, that's the last time I ever mess with her again…."

Grabbing a towel and some shampoo, she headed into the beach-house's shower, happy to wash off the layer of sweat her body was caked with from last night. After about fifteen minutes of washing, she stepped out of the shower and put on another bathing suit, a blue bikini that Orihime had helped pick out. When she peeked into everyone's rooms she saw that everyone was still asleep.

Well…almost everyone. When she peeked into Unohana's/Isane's room she saw Unohana sitting on her bed, her hands on her face glowing a faint green as she soothed the red burn Ichigo and Isane had caused. A quick glare from Unohana told Ichigo it was in her best interest to leave her alone for now….

Stepping out onto the beach sand, Ichigo sighed as she felt the sea breeze. The air was calming, her long orange hair flowing in the wind. It would've been quite peaceful for Ichigo…had she not constantly reminded herself that he was a she thanks to Urahara's stupid formula. Sighing, she applied some sunscreen onto herself and headed into the water. "Might as well have a little early morning swim before everyone gets up." She put on the snorkel that Rukia had given her and dov into the water.

Hitting the ocean depths, Ichigo started to gently swim along; the tide's chill knocking any lingering drowsiness out of her. The ocean was crystal clear, letting Ichigo see all of the roaming sea life that crawled along the sandy underwater slope. ' _This is nice,'_ she thought as she gently swam, careful not to get to far. ' _No Rangiku to tease me, no Unohana to punish me, and no Orihime or Rukia to make me feel awkward about myself. For once I can actually rel-what was that?'_

She could see a dark blur in the distance and panicked. Breaking through the surface of the water, Ichigo's heart stopped when she saw something peek out through the blue water.

It was a black shark fin.

' _OH NO!'_ Ichigo panicked and started to swim to shore, not realizing how far out she had swam to begin with. ' _Stupid! Stupid! STUPID!'_ she mentally chastised. ' _Swimming in the early morning. What was I THINKING?!'_ Since she did not have her combat pass or Rukia's glove, she couldn't turn into a Soul Reaper and fight back, leaving her defenseless against the predator of the deep sea. ' _Gotta get to shore! Just gotta get to shore!'_ She made a fatal mistake when she paused to see where the shark was…

And saw that it was almost upon her. And that she was nowhere close to the beach's safety. "RUKIA! ORIHIME!" Ichigo screamed, her mouth taking in seawater as she struggled in vain to get away from the shark. "SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Those were the last words Ichigo said before the shark pulled her under….

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Beach house**

Rukia wiped the sleep from her eyes as she walked into the living room. She saw that several of the lieutenants were watching TV while Unohana cooked. "Hey, has anyone seen Ichigo?"

Unohana kept silent but the other girls told her no. Rukia didn't ask why Unohana's face had a pink burn on it; the look on her face told her not to ask questions. "Weird. I wonder where she's gone?"

Nanao looked out the window. "I hope that she didn't get the idea for an early morning swim. This area is known to have shark sightings during dusk and dawn."

Sitting down, Rukia shrugged. "Well, I'm sure that even Ichigo isn't that stupid. Still, I hope she's okay….

 _ **Back to Ichigo….**_

 __The crashing of the waves echoed throughout the small cave, waking Ichigo up. Coughing up saltwater, she sat up and looked around in a panic. "What…what happened. Where am I?" She remembered getting chased by a shark, then getting pulled under and then…nothing. Her memories blanked out after that.

"My, Ichigo, I'd no idea you were such a scaredy-cat. One look and you took off like Kyoraku after a bottle of booze."

Spinning around, the genderbended Ichigo saw to her astonishment Yoruichi sitting on a rock nearby. "Yoruichi!" Ichigo bristled when she saw the flippers on her feet and the shark-fin harness on her back. "That was YOU?! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Laughing, Yoruichi took off her flippers and shrugged out of the harness, stretching her arms. Ichigo blushed when she saw Yoruichi's huge jugs, barely constrained by her orange bikini, jiggled as they dripped, her areoles poking out from the chill of the cave. "Sorry about that, Ichigo. I couldn't resist. Don't worry, as soon as I saw that you were panicking when I pulled you under I put a sleeping Kidô spell on you and quickly took you to shore. Still though," Yoruichi smiled seductively as she traced her lips with a long, slender finger. "It was very nice to give you mouth-to-mouth."

Feeling a cold breeze enter the cave, Ichigo shivered and hugged her arms, her wet body not making this any better. "Yoruichi, where are we?"

"In a small cave nearby. Don't worry, I called Unohana and told her that I'd watch over you for the day. I don't know why though but she sounded strange. Did you do something to tick her off?"

Ichigo deadpanned. "Yeah, something like that." She shivered when the memory of Minazuki's tentacles ran through her mind. "Brrrr!" She hoped that Yoruichi would think that she was just cold. "So uh…any news on a cure for this?" she pointed to her boobs. "Can Kisuke turn me back to normal?"

"I'm afraid he's not close to creating a cure yet," she replied. Seeing Ichigo's sulking face, she stood up, untying her hair and letting her wet purple locks sprawl down her shoulders and back. She walked over to Ichigo and sat down. "Just try to relax, Ichigo." She put a hand on her student's shoulder and leaned forward. "This vacation is to help you get comfortable with your female form. Are you that uncomfortable with being a woman?" she asked, tilting his head up with a finger. "You can be honest with me."

"Well…" Ichigo's eyes darted to the side and her mind flashed back to her steamy encounters with her friends. "I am starting to get used to this. But…I just can't get comfortable, no matter how hard I try. I'm not a woman; no matter how hard Unohana and the others try to convince me I don't want to accept it."

"Hmmm…" Yoruichi tapped her chin before smiling. "I see. So you're still trying to come to terms with your new body." She reached behind her and tugged at the knot of her bikini. "Let me help with that."

Blood-red became the face of Ichigo when she saw her mentor's top fall off, revealing her luscious breasts. Looking away, Ichigo tried hard to not freak out like she did the last time Yoruichi was nude in front of her when she was a boy. "What are you doing?" she asked reluctantly.

Yoruichi took hold of Ichigo's hands and pressed them against her breasts. "What you need right now is to get used a woman's body, both yours and others. I can tell from the look on your face that you've been down this road before, haven't you?" she teased, smirking at Ichigo's embarrassed reaction. "Well then, your friends had the right idea. If you become comfortable with _my_ body, you'll get comfortable with yours. And besides," she leaned in close until Ichigo could feel her hot breath hitting her ear. "You're quite the lovely lady, Ichigo…."

When Ichigo turned her head to say something, maybe a retort or a question, it was silenced by Yoruichi's lips. All of Ichigo's reservations melted as her mentor French-kissed her, her tongue colliding with Ichigo's, teasing with it. The werecat wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her close, their chests pushing against each other. Yoruichi eagerly dominated Ichigo with her skillful kiss, her hands caressing her shapely body. Ichigo only broke the kiss when air became a concern, a string of saliva connecting her to her mentor. When Yoruichi's nipples rubbed against hers she realized that the sneaky woman had taken off her bikini top. Yoruichi came back for seconds, kissing Ichigo again as her hands trailed southward, cupping Ichigo's cheeks. "Mmmmmhhh!"

Yoruichi cupped her dark skinned globes and circled Ichigo's hard nipples with hers, sucking on the strawberry's tongue. Ichigo gave a muffled gasp as Yoruichi pulled her onto her lap, her hands gripping Ichigo's ass. When they pulled away, Ichigo felt that familiar daze cloud her vision. "Yoruichi…."

Smiling, Yoruichi caressed her cheek. "Just relax, Ichigo. Enjoy my body as much as you like, so long as you remember to enjoy yours. How about a little exercise?" she suggested, scooting back on the flat, smooth rock the two were sitting on. "Play with yourself in front of me," her mentor said.

Ichigo's face went from cherry to volcano in terms of redness. "Yoruichi! I can't do that!" she insisted. "It's too embarrassing!"

Shrugging, Yoruichi removed her remaining swimsuit and spread her legs wide in front of Ichigo, showing the girl her moist honeypot. "Come now, Ichigo. Where's your sense of adventure?" she teased, tracing her lower lips with a finger. "Take it from me, Ichigo…" she slurred as she rubbed her pussy slowly. "It feels good."

Despite trying to tear her eyes away, Ichigo couldn't stop looking at Yoruichi while she played with herself right in front of her. She could feel her lower half start to tingle as she continued to watch, her eyes glued to the sight of Yoruichi plunging a finger into her tight snatch. Yoruichi saw Ichigo rub her legs together and smirked. "See? You want to do it too," Yoruichi said, her golden eyes practically glowing with lust.

Unable to stop the roaring heat inside her, Ichigo slowly slipped off her bikini bottom, tossing it to the ground. At Yoruichi's beckoning, Ichigo spread her legs and started to rub herself. "Yoruichi…." Ichigo looked away as she cupped her breast, feeling dirty from the voyeuristic act.

"Don't feel ashamed, Ichigo," Yoruichi said, sliding a second finger into her tight snatch. "It feels good, doesn't it?" she asked. Seeing the lusty gleam in Ichigo's eyes, she smiled at her protégé. "Why don't you slip your fingers in?"

"Yes…" Ichigo moaned, slipping two fingers inside her. It was so weird and yet, so good. "Ahhhh…" She looked up at Yoruichi and watched her play with herself. Taking a note from her, Ichigo groped her breast and slid one more finger inside her. The dirty feeling inside her grew like wildfire and watching Yoruichi do the same thing naughty act was its kindling. Before long, Ichigo threw her head back the cave echoed with a wail of pleasure as she came, her juices gushing all over her hands.

The sight of her genderbended friend, playing with herself and climaxing just a few feet away from her was a massive turn on for Yoruichi, who groaned as her pussy tightened around her invading digits, the rock beneath her growing wet from her leaking juices as they squirted from her. "Mmmmmh!" she moaned, biting down on her lip to help stifle the sound.

Not content with just a little masturbation, Yoruichi grabbed Ichigo's ankles and pulled her forward. The orangette gasped in ecstasy as her sensitive womanhood touched Yoruichi's. "Ah! Yoruichi! I can't!" She had to grit her teeth when her mentor began to scissor, their bodies grinding.

Smiling, Yoruichi wrapped her arms around Ichigo's waist and pulled Ichigo close, their breasts pushing against each other as they embraced. "Does it feel good, Ichigo?"

All the girl could do was nod as she held on to her friend, the pleasure of her pussy grinding against Yoruichi's was amazing, especially when her body was already on fire. "Yes!" she shouted, laying her head on Yoruichi's shoulder, rocking her body against the werecat's. "So good!"

Ichigo was taken aback when Yoruichi pushed her forward, laying down on top of her. Ichigo's hands gripped Yoruichi's ass as her knee pushed against her. "Mmmh, Ichigo…" Yoruicih purred into her ear. "I'm starting to never want you to change back."

When Yoruichi's knee pushed against Ichigo's clit, the waterworks began again. Ichigo's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she came, Yoruichi devoured Ichigo's lips, loving her reaction.

For several minutes Ichigo laid there, her naked body sweaty and panting as her mentor scooted off of her, running a hand up her leg. "Well, Ichigo? Are you ashamed of your body still? After feeling all the pleasure of a real woman?" she asked.

Ichigo shook her head, her body still tingling. "No…I feel…mmmmh…"

Helping Ichigo sit up, Yoruichi hugged her. "That's good to hear. Now then," she handed Ichigo back her bikini. "I should get you back to the others before they start worrying."

Ichigo nodded and put her swimsuit back on, Yoruichi following suit. Yoruichi took Ichigo by the hand and led her back to the beach-house, though not before giving Ichigo's ass a nice squeeze. "Yoruichi!"

"Heheh, sorry, Ichigo. Couldn't resist…."

To be continued


	6. Ichigo's Devious Instinct

Chapter 6: Ichigo's Devious Instinct  
IchigoxZangetsu (Hollow)

 **A.N.: To answer your review about the Unohana-Minazuki chapter, Zorobak, the prompt for that chapter was given to me by the person who requested this fic, anthony11899, and I always respect my requester's wishes for how they wish for their stories to go. That is how I roll. Anyway, on with the show…. And as always, constructive feedback for this chapter is most appreciative.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri! Don't like, don't read, don't hate!**

 _ **Several Days Later….  
**_ **Beach house: 11:30 PM**

A hollow's roar woke up Ichigo, who sat up straight and looked around to detect where the hollow was. But just as she sensed its presence nearby it vanished. "What was that?" She looked over to Orihime and Rukia, who were dead asleep in their bunks, and to Yoruichi who was sleeping at the foot of her bed in her black cat form.

Getting out of bed, Ichigo walked into the beach house living room, where Nanao and Yachiru were playing a video game; of which Nanao was losing at. "Um…guys? I think we might have a problem. I think I sensed a hollow nearby and-"

"You did, Ichigo," Nanao said, not taking her eyes off the screen. "All of us in one secluded spot are bound to attract Hollows so we're taking nightly watch shifts just in case. Tonight is Rangiku's turn. You should go back to-Yachiru!" she said, turning to glare at the short pinkette, "You're screen-cheating, aren't you?"

"Nope!" Yachiru said, obviously lying, before putting a sucker into her mouth.

Deciding that there was no need for alarm, Ichigo headed back to her room. But as she closed the door she had a thought. Was her Soul Reaper form affected at all by her genderbending? Was Zangetsu affected by this? ' _Hmm…maybe I should check and see, just in case. I haven't had the opportunity to go Soul Reaper since this started so it might be good to check and make sure my powers haven't been negatively affected by this.'_

Reaching into her bag, Ichigo pulled out her Combat Pass and pushed it against herself, popping out of her body. She quickly caught her body from falling and tucked it into bed, trying not to disturb Yoruichi in the process. She wouldn't take long, so she didn't bother waking up Orihime or Rukia to tell them. She looked down and saw that her outfit was slightly altered. Her _Shihakusho_ revealed a bit more cleavage than she'd like and her _hakama_ had a split in the side, showing off a bit of leg. The sleeves to her top were also longer and were tighter than before. Deciding to do this quickly, she sat down and put Zangetsu in her lap, closing her eyes and letting her mind empty….

When she next opened them, Ichigo found herself inside her Inner World, standing on the side of a skyscraper. "Huh, everything looks the same. Guess I didn't need to worry at all." She looked around to look for Zangetsu. "Hey, Zangetsu? Are you out there? Zangetsu!" she called out, not seeing the old man anywhere.

" _ **Oh, I'm right here, Ichigo…**_ " came a voice from out of nowhere.

Ichigo whirled around to see a figure standing on the pole Zangetsu was usually standing on. Ichigo's eyes widened when she realized who it was. "You!"

It was Ichigo's inner hollow. However, like Ichigo, the hollow was also genderbended. Her long silver-white hair traveled down her back and shoulders as she grinned from ear to ear. " _ **Well hello there, King. Oh wait, I guess its Queen now,**_ " she taunted as she hopped off the pole and landing on her feet. " _ **Why so surprised. I am YOU, after all. When you changed, so did I."**_

 __It did make sense to Ichigo, even if she wasn't that comfortable with looking at her darker half leering at her with sinful eyes. "So where's Zangetsu?"

" _ **You know, you're starting to sound like a broken record. I'll say it again; and try to keep up this time. I AM Zangetsu.**_ " The hollow hooked a lock of white hair in her fingers and started to twirl it as she spoke. " _ **I'm sure if the Old Man were here, he'd be a chick too. But enough about him, let's talk about us.**_ "

Ichigo reached for her zanpakuto. "Are we really going to go through this again?" She hoped that she didn't have to fight her inner hollow again while her body was in the middle of the beach house. She didn't want her friends to wake up to find her hollowfied.

" _ **Nah, that ship has already sailed.**_ " The hollow, or rather, Zangetsu removed her zanpakuto and let it drop to the ground. _**"But maybe you have forgotten that I'm a part of you, and I don't give my power away for free.**_ "

Ichigo crossed her arms. "Fine, what do you want?"

" _ **First off, call me Zangetsu from now on. "You" keeps getting old. Secondly,**_ " she grinned an evil grin as she leered at Ichigo. " _ **Kiss me.**_ "

Ichigo gaped. She expected something, but not that. "Kiss you? Why?"

Taking advantage of her new female form, Zangetsu ran a hand up her side and smirked. " _ **Do you have any idea what it's like to watch you have all the fun and not be able to join in? Just one kiss, and I'll let you have my power. Oh! And don't make it a quick peck on the cheek too!"**_ Ichigo's heart start to beat faster as Zangetsu wrapped her arms around her shoulders, pulling her close. " _ **I want a long, deep kiss. With a LOT of tongue!"**_ she added.

Ichigo shook as the hollow stared at her with sinful eyes, wondering if this was some sort of trick. Deciding to do it and get it over with, Ichigo closed her eyes and leaned forward, trying to pretend that she was kissing Orihime or Yoruichi. When her lips touched Zangetsu's she couldn't help but let out a sigh. Despite her demonic appearance Zangetsu's lips were so warm and soft. "Mmmmh…" she moaned, feeling her body being pressed tightly against the hollow's as Zangetsu pulled her tighter, their chests pressing together. Ichigo became lost in the feel of Zangetsu's tongue as it played with her own, entwining with Ichigo's tongue and girl's head spin with want. Zangetsu kept her hold on Ichigo tightly and eagerly sucked on the girl's tongue.

Finally, Soul Reaper and Hollow broke the kiss for lack of air. With a string of saliva still connecting them, Zangetsu grinned at Ichigo. " _ **Hey Ichigo,**_ " she said as she leaned forward, " _ **Remember what I said before about instinct? Want to know what my instinct is telling me?**_ " Grasping hold of the sides of Ichigo's top, Zangetsu ripped the outfit from her body, tearing it to shreds and leaving her topless. " _ **My instinct is telling me to have some dirty fun with you, Queen!**_ "

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo shouted, pulling away from the devious hollow and covering her boobs with her hands. "What the hell?!"

" _ **Heheheheh…**_ " Zangetsu snickered as she pulled off her white _shihakusho_ and stepping out of her _hakama_ , the white outfit pooling at her ankles. " _ **C'mon, Queen. We both want this. You were practically cumming when we kissed. Your instincts are telling you to give in and enjoy the ride, aren't they?**_ "

Ichigo looked away embarrassed. Ever since Yoruichi and her had their little pep-talk in the cave, Ichigo had become more relaxed in her new genderbended body and upon reflecting upon her previous times with her friends had come to understand that she enjoyed the pleasures of being a woman; although she did make a mental note of getting back at Unohana when she turned back into a guy. "Well…."

Zangetsu, grinning from ear to ear at Ichigo's blushing face, walked over to her and yanked down her _Hakama_. " _ **C'mon, Queen. Just give in….**_ "

"Wait, Zan-Ohhhh!" Ichigo threw her head back and cried out into the open air as Zangetsu shoved her face into Ichigo's crotch and started licking her pussy. "Zangetsu!" The hollow apparently felt like Ichigo's cries were affirmation to keep going, her blue tongue licking the girl's pink folds like it was her favorite treat. Ichigo's hands went to her hollow's head and held onto her as she felt her hot tongue lap at her wet lips. She'd done just about every dirty thing to do as a woman with Rangiku and the others but having someone eat her out was a first. A very good first….

Being Ichigo's darkest nature, Zangetsu knew exactly where to lick to get the best reactions out of the girl. Her fingers spread Ichigo's lips to get a better look at Ichigo's snatch and she eagerly buried her face back into Ichigo's snatch. Her tongue wormed its way into Ichigo's warm honeypot, eagerly tasting her sweet juices. The hollow moaned into Ichigo's snatch, making the girl moan as she felt the lewd moans reverberate through her. Zangetsu's nose pressed into Ichigo's clit, sensually rubbing it while her tongue explored Ichigo's wet core.

Just when Ichigo thought she was going to explode from the pleasure, Zangetsu pulled away. The dark girl grinned when she heard a gasp of frustration come from Ichigo and looked up, licking her lips. " _ **Oh don't worry, Queen. I'll make you cum harder than you've ever felt in your life!**_ " And with that, promptly plunged three fingers into Ichigo's pussy. Ichigo threw her head back and cried out in unadulterated pleasure as her hollow pumped her fingers in and out of her vigorously, her juices soaking her hand as Ichigo struggled to keep her footing, her legs feeling like they were made of soft cookie dough. While thrusting her fingers into Ichigo's tight cunt, Zangetsu resumed her licking, her tongue swiping at Ichigo's clit and pushing her over the edge.

"Ah! Ahhhh!" Ichigo threw her head back and screamed at the top of her lungs. "Ohhhhhhhhh!" The whole world blurred as she gushed all over Zangetsu's hand. Her legs gave out and Zangetsu caught her as she fell, laying her gently on top of the building. The wicked hollow grinned when she saw the panting, moaning form of Ichigo, running a hand down her naked body to rub her own moist lips.

" _ **Damn, Queen, you look like you enjoyed that. But I'm not finished yet…**_ " Ichigo recovered from her heavenly orgasm and looked up to see Zangetsu put her hands on her crotch and grin a very evil grin. " _ **Ban…KAI!"**_

 __Ichigo's eyes widened to their limit when Zangetsu was surrounded by a whirl of white and red energy. When she appeared, her body hadn't changed much…except for the white strap-on around her waist. "What…what is that?!" Ichigo shouted, pointing at the devious toy.

" _ **Heheheheheheh…**_ " Zangetsu stood over Ichigo and gripped the base of her toy. " _ **Not bad, eh? And don't worry, you'll be loving it before long.**_ "

"Hey! Wait!" Ichigo tried to scramble away from the hollow but her limbs felt like jelly so Zangetsu easily grabbed her ankle and yanked her forward. Zangetsu put Ichigo's legs on her shoulders, keeping her pinned. "Wait! Zangetsu!"

The hollow silenced the girl with a deep kiss, making Ichigo moan as the head of the toy rubbed against her wet lips. " _ **Just relax, Queen. Oh, and you should take a deep breath….**_ "

"MMMMMMMMHHH!" Ichigo moaned into her hollow's mouth as Zangetsu pushed the strap-on inside her, her nails digging Zangetsu's arms as the pain of having her walls stretched hit her. This was so much different than when Unohana tentacle-fucked her. The cold toy slowly filled her, Zangetsu going slow to enjoy every second of Ichigo's body. Once Zangetsu had buried the toy up to the hilt inside Ichigo's cunt, she waited a moment while Ichigo trembled beneath her. Once Ichigo was used to the feel of the toy Zangetsu began to move.

And by move, I mean she started to pound Ichigo into the side of the building with hips.

Zangetsu moaned along with Ichigo as she slid her strap-on in and out, feeling the leather strap rub against her clit with each thrust of her hips. " _ **Mmmmmh! This feels good. Well Ichigo?**_ " she asked tauntingly. " _ **How does it feel getting your pussy filled again and again?**_ " She smirked when she saw Ichigo's face twist with debauchery. When Zangetsu kissed her again she let Ichigo's legs slide off her shoulders, embracing the Substitute as she continued pumping her toy into the girl.

"Ohhhhhh!" Ichigo felt like her lower half was melting. Her legs wrapped around Zangetsu's waist, her heels digging into her back which spurred the hollow more. Heat flourished in Ichigo's chest from the pressure of Zangetsu's large bust pressing against hers. Zangetsu gave Ichigo kiss after kiss, devouring her moans while she fucked Ichigo.

Running a hand through Ichigo's sweaty orange hair, Zangetsu leered down at her. " _ **I can feel it, Ichigo.**_ " She grinned when she heard Ichigo's moans getting louder and louder. " _ **You're about to cum, aren't you? Go on, say it.**_ "

Ichigo could no longer help herself. Zangetsu knew her better than anyone and knew all her sensitive spots. Each thrust into her rubbed against her G-spot, causing the pleasure to boil over inside her. "Yes! Yesssssss!" she screamed. "Cumming! Oh! I'm cumming!"

" _ **Ohhhhhhh!"**_ Zangetsu moaned, the strap-on rubbing against her clit too much for her to bear. Both she and Ichigo held each other while their pussies gushed, soaking Zangetsu's strap-on. Ichigo gave a husky groan when Zangetsu pulled out of her, panting as she laid on the ground, her chest heaving for air. Sitting up on her knees, Zangetsu looked down at Ichigo with another evil grin. " _ **You know, Ichigo. I just had an idea. Why don't you be the horse for a change…**_ " she sat down cross-legged and pulled Ichigo onto her lap, " _ **And YOU ride ME!**_ "

The realm of Ichigo's inner world was filled with Ichigo's moaning when Zangetsu brought Ichigo down on her strap-on, bouncing the Substitute up and down. Ichigo's nails dug into Zangetsu's shoulders as she held on to her, her body moving out of her control. She couldn't stop her body from raising up and spearing herself down onto Zangetsu's toy. For Ichigo, who hadn't know the pleasures of a woman until recently, all she could do was throw her head back and moan in ecstasy while Zangetsu buried her face in her breasts. "Zangetsu! Zangetsuuuuuuu!"

With each bounce Ichigo was brought closer and closer to climax. Sweat dripped off of her body as she bounced madly on Zangetsu's toy. Pleased by Ichigo's submission to her own inner desires, Zangetsu wrapped her arms around Ichigo's waist and started to attack the girl's breasts, sucking on her nipples hard. " _ **Mmmmmmhhh!**_ " she moaned while sucking, her hands running up and down Ichigo's back.

Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut as the pleasure pooled inside her and started to boil over again. "Zangetsu!" Ichigo shouted, clinging to Zangetsu like a life preserver, her hips moving with a mind of their own. "I'm gonna cum again! I'm gonna cum!"

" _ **Heheheheh…**_ " Zangetsu took her mouth off of Ichigo's breasts and grinned. " _ **That's right, Ichigo. Let me watch you cum….**_ "

The inner world turned pure white in Ichigo's vision as she came once more, her eyes rolling into the back of her head. "OHHHHHHHHH! ZANGETSUUUUUUU!" The inner hollow grinned from ear to ear as she watched Ichigo cum, her lap being soaked by Ichigo's gushing juices.

Silence filled the air as the two Ichigos basked in the afterglow, Ichigo feeling tired and sleepy. Lifting her off of her toy, Zangetsu patted her cheek and smiled. " _ **Well, that was fun! We should do this more often, huh, Queen?**_ " When all Ichigo gave her was a weak groan she giggled. " _ **I'll take that as a yes. So I guess I'll bid you adieu for now.**_ " Ichigo could feel her consciousness fading as she retreated from her inner world. Before she left completely her inner hollow said one last thing.

" _ **Oh, you should probably know, you might've woken your friends up….**_ "

Ichigo opened her eyes and realized she was back in her room. It was then that she noticed three pairs of legs standing in front of her. Looking up, she saw to her embarrassment Rukia, Orihime and Yoruichi, back in her human form and dressed in Orihime's pajamas, all standing over her. Rukia and Yoruichi were grinning and Orihime was blushing madly, her hand covering her mouth. "Soooooo…" Rukia teased. "Had fun, did we?"

"Rukia! It's not what you think! I swear, I only…" Ichigo stopped dead in her tracks when she felt something. Looking down, she saw a large wet spot between her legs. Standing up on shaky legs, Ichigo looked at the floor embarrassed. "Excuse me, I need to change…."

"So tell us, Ichigo," Yoruichi giggled as she watched Ichigo hobble out of the room. "You seem to have enjoyed yourself. Can I join in next time?"

Ichigo stammered as she walked out, her face redder than her namesake….

To be continued….


	7. Nemu's Observations

Chapter 7: Nemu's Experiments  
FemIchigoXNemu

 **A.N.: This is a request by anthony11899.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri!**

 _ **Later that evening….  
**_ **Beach House**

Ichigo was dozing on the couch, tired from her day of hanging with the SWA. She spent the rest of the day with Orihime and Yachiru collecting seashells by the shoreline before taking another swim in the sea. Tired and exhausted, Ichigo had collapsed onto the couch to take a short nap while the others made dinner.

"Ichigo?"

The genderbended Substitute opened her eyes to see Nemu Kurotsuchi standing next to her. "Nemu? Is dinner ready?" She sat up and saw that the beach-house was empty. "Wait, where is everyone?"

"Unfortunately, Captain Unohana allowed Lieutenant Kusajishi to make dinner by herself. I'm surprised you slept through all the smoke and alarms going off. The others left to go get more food from in town. They left a few minutes ago but they'll be gone for about an hour at the least. "

"Oh," Ichigo scooched over and let Nemu sit down. "So why did you stay here?" he asked out of curiosity.

"I was hoping for a chance to speak with you alone." Nemu looked Ichigo's female body up and down, assessing her changed form. "I was overhearing Yoruichi talk with Captain Unohana and Rukia Kuchiki. It seems that Kisuke Urahara is still unable to concoct the antidote to turn you back to normal, correct?"

Sighing, Ichigo nodded and looked away. "Yeah, looks like I'm stuck like this for a while." She looked down at her breasts. "I getting used to this but these still hurt my back a little."

Smiling, Nemu looked down at her own breasts. "Yes, they do seem bigger than mine." Ichigo blushed to Nemu's amusement before continuing. "You know, Master Mayuri is interested about your new female transformation."

Suddenly Ichigo was filled with alarm, turning her head to look at the lieutenant. "Why?"

"He felt slighted that he was not the one tasked with creating the enhancement drug by the SWA. When he heard of the drug's effects on your body and Kisuke's attempting to reverse it, he asked me to make a request for data in order for him to analyze your body and create an antidote."

Ichigo sat back against the couch and thought about it for a moment. As much as she didn't trust Mayuri Kurotsuchi he trusted Kisuke even less and knowing that she would be stuck like this at least for a few more weeks she figured it would be okay to have a second option. Even if that second option was Mayuri Kurotsuchi. "Okay…I guess…" She turned her head abruptly to glare at Nemu. "But no needles! I already had my fill from when Kisuke took samples of my blood!" she quickly said.

Nemu hopped off the couch. "That is perfectly acceptable. When I heard that you were accompanying us on this trip, I brought along several tools to take samples with. Please come with me to my room."

Getting up, Ichigo followed the woman into her room. Once she was inside Nemu closed the door behind them and gestured for Ichigo to sit on her bed. "If you'll please undress, Ichigo?"

Ichigo blushed. "Undress? Why?" she asked, mortified at the thought of stripping in front of Nemu.

"It will make it easier for me to collect samples without the impediment of clothes," Nemu said matter-of-factly. "Since you are a girl and have had sexual encounters with several of the others you should have no problem with being naked in front of me."

Sighing, Ichigo relented. "Good point…" She figured that since Nemu had spent most of her time in a lab she must be used to the sight of naked bodies. ' _Hopefully those that haven't been dissected….'_ Turning around, Ichigo pulled off her shirt and undid her bra, letting her breasts bounce gently as they were freed. Unzipping her pants, she pulled them down along with her panties. While she took off her clothes Nemu was digging through her closet for the examination tools. Stepping out of her pool of clothes, Ichigo turned around only to gape at the lieutenant. "Nemu! What the hell are those?!"

Ichigo wasn't the only one naked in the room. While she'd been busy getting her clothes off Nemu had removed her clothes and pulled out a box full of sex toys. "These are what I'm going to use to examine you."

Narrowing her eyes, Ichigo grabbed her shirt and covered herself. "Those are sex toys! You said you were just going to examine me!"

"I _am_ going to examine you," Nemu replied. Walking around Ichigo she placed the box on the bed and took out a strap-on dildo. "When Master Mayuri ordered me to acquire data on your condition, I modified several of my personal toys to collect data from you and transmit data back to Master Mayuri."

Ichigo was about to point out how ridiculous that sounded before Nemu hit a button on the strap-on's harness. The pink dildo lit up and she could hear a beeping sound. Ichigo looked at Nemu with her jaw hanging. "Seriously? You tricked out a bunch of sex toys?"

Nemu gave a small smile before grabbing a tube of lip gloss. "I always come prepared. Besides, you've become highly attractive; it was impossible for me to resist."

Ichigo stared at the girl dumbfounded while she put on the lip gloss. Her confusion was ended when Nemu walked over to her and pulled her close. Ichigo gave a hissed from the uncomfortable feeling of the strap-on rubbing against her stomach before Nemu closed the distance between them, her lips pressing against Ichigo's.

The first thing that Ichigo noticed, other than the softness of Nemu's lips, was the immediate rush of heat that swam through her. Her body tingled with sensation as if her sense of touch had been magnified. Her eyes squeezed shut as her nipples rubbed against Nemu's. As Nemu broke the kiss she ran a hand up Ichigo's leg, making the genderbended orangette moan from the subtle touch. "My body…what's going on?"

The female Substitute was gently pushed onto Nemu's bed. As the lieutenant got on top of Ichigo, Nemu kissed her again. Ichigo moaned into Nemu's mouth as her body continued to heat up, Nemu making the heat between her legs unbearable from rubbing her body against Ichigo's. "My lip gloss is one of Master Mayuri's most powerful aphrodisiacs to help you get more comfortable. Don't worry, it'll wear off…in a few hours…."

Ichigo shut her up by pulling her into a deep kiss, their tongues lewdly colliding as her body gave in to the heat building up inside of her. Nemu smiled at Ichigo's sudden compliance and sat up. Getting between Ichigo's legs, Nemu reached into the box she'd set on the bed and grabbed two tiny vibrators shaped like eggs, a small button on the end. The pink vibrators beeped as she turned them on. Sliding down Ichigo's smooth front, Nemu stuck out her tongue and teased Ichigo's sensitive nipples. Ichigo arched her back as Nemu's hot tongue circled her nipples, getting them nice and hard. Smiling at Ichigo's aroused body, Nemu took both vibrators and pressed them against her nipples. "Ahhh!" Ichigo moaned, her breasts feeling amazing from the buzzing. "Nemu!" Amidst the buzzing she could hear beeping coming from the toys. "What's…that beeping sound?" she groaned, grinding her lower half against Nemu's strap-on.

"They're just taking small samples of your spiritual pressure. Pay it no mind…." Nemu licked in between Ichigo's soft breasts while her fingers pressed the vibrators against her nipples harder. "Your skin is so soft…" she whispered before kissing Ichigo's neck. Ichigo threw her head back against the pillow as she felt the knot in her stomach start to unravel. Nemu smiled Ichigo orgasmed beneath her. She silenced Ichigo by smashing her lips against hers and devouring her moaning.

"Ohhh…" Ichigo moaned as the girl on top of her broke the kiss, a strand of saliva still connecting them. The beeping on the vibrators stopped, indicating that they had finished analyzing Ichigo's spiritual pressure. Putting them back in the box, Nemu turned back to Ichigo and spread her legs. "Just relax, Ichigo. My toy is going to analyze your body's changed biometrics. Among other things…."

Ichigo cooed as Nemu massaged her thighs with her gentle hands. She gripped the bedsheets as Nemu rubbed the head of her pink toy against her pink lips. Her pussy was still sensitive from having an amazing orgasm. She gasped as Nemu pushed into her tight pussy. Her eyes squeezed shut as Nemu slid her toy into her. It was a similar feeling to what she got when she rode Zangetsu, only this time it was for real rather than in her inner world.

Nemu leaned down and pressed her breasts against Ichigo's, smiling mirthlessly at Ichigo's sex-face while she slid in and out of Ichigo's wet snatch, her strap-on heating up while it examined Ichigo's sexy new body. Her nipples rubbed against Ichigo's as she pumped her toy in and out of her. Nemu moaned as the harness to the strap-on rubbed against her wet snatch. Ichigo's legs wrapped around Nemu's waist as the lieutenant fucked her hard. "Oh! Nemu!" Her head rolled back as Nemu sat up, gripping her hips. "Ah! Oh!"

"You're quite something to watch, Ichigo," Nemu said as she fucked the Substitute. Her hands went to Ichigo's breasts and squeezed them, making Ichigo cry out. "I can't get enough of watching you."

Ichigo clawed at the sheets, her mind bursting with pleasure as Nemu filled her with her pussy. "So big! My pussy…it feels good!" she groaned through clenched teeth. Just when she was about to rise up to her peak of climax, Nemu slowly came to a stop, her eyes not expressing what was going on inside that head of hers. Ichigo looked up and wanted to yell at Nemu when she pulled out of her, her pussy aching for more pleasure. "Why'd you stop?"

Nemu gave her a rare, devious smile as she reached into her box. "Not yet. We've some time before the others come back. We should enjoy this while it lasts. Don't you agree?" she asked, running a finger around Ichigo's wet lips, making the girl bite down on her lip. "Surely you understand the pleasures of women by now. Roll over and get on your hands and knees."

Ichigo rolled onto her front and pushed herself up, raising her ass in the air for Nemu to fuck. Nemu was right about one thing: Ichigo did understand the pleasures of women now and she wanted this to last as long as it could. All thoughts of Nemu and her messed-up father helping her with her condition had faded in her mind. She only wanted one thing right now and that was to feel the burning rush of ecstasy course through her again. She waited for Nemu to fill her pussy and wasn't disappointed. Nemu grabbed her waist and slid back into the girl's tight hole, the strange lieutenant beginning to fuck Ichigo roughly. Ichigo couldn't believe how amazing it felt, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as Nemu's toy rubbed agasitn her sweet-spot. Nemu leaned down and squeezed Ichigo's large breasts as she pounded into her faster.

Thinking that maybe she should acquire just a little more data, Nemu grabbed another toy and turned it on….

"KYAAA!" Ichigo shouted when she felt something poke at her asshole. "Nemu! What the fuck?!" Her eyes squeezed shut as Nemu pushed an anal-plug into her rear, the small toy buzzing inside her as it turned on.

"I figured you'd be the kind of person who'd appreciate something like this in your current state. It seems I was correct." Nemu's hips began to slam into the orangette's ass as she continued to fuck her, moaning from the strap-on harness rubbing against her pussy. "This feels nice…"

"Ah! Ahhhhh!" Ichigo moaned, her pussy tightening around Nemu's toy as she felt the knot inside her unravel. "NEMU! CUMMING!" she screamed, collapsing onto the bed, Nemu fucking her with her ass sticking up. Nemu smiled as Ichigo gushed around her toy, her head rolling back as she joined Ichigo in climax.

Nemu pulled out of Ichigo and removed the anal-plug, removing the strap-on from her waist. Putting the toys back into the box, Nemu laid down next to Ichigo and wrapped her arms around her, their breasts pushing against each other. "Thank you for the data, Ichigo. I'll send it to Master Mayuri first thing in the morning."

"Okay…" Ichigo weakly said. Her stomach grumbled and she groaned. "Are the others back yet? I'm hungry…"

"I'm sure there might be snacks in the pantry left," Nemu suggested.

Sitting up, Ichigo put her clothes back on and walked out of the room, wincing from the weird pain in her ass. "Dammit! Nemu, why'd you stick that thing in my butt?!"

"For science."

To be continued


	8. Bikini Contest

Chapter 8: The Swimsuit Competition

 **A.N.: This is a request by Anthony11899. The plot to this chapter was supplied by him.  
Warning: Lime! **

_**The Next Day….  
**_ **Beach**

The sun was shining brightly in the sky as Ichigo lay on her towel, working on her tan while the others were off. She heard earlier that morning that there was some commotion nearby but she ignored it, only wanting some alone time to herself. It wasn't that she was getting irritated of her friends but even when she was a boy Ichigo always needed a little time to herself. She'd lathered her body in sunscreen, this time without a pervy Rangiku, and lied down. "Mmmmh…" she moaned as she lay on her front, feeling the heat of her sun tan her body. "This is nice…just me, the sun, the waves and some nice peace and quiet…."

"Hey, Ichigo!"

Ichigo deadpanned. "Had to open my mouth, didn't I?" Retying the top to her bikini, Ichigo sat up and saw Rangiku, Yoruichi and Orihime walking towards her on the shore. "Oh hey, guys. What's up?"

Rangiku grinned when she saw the strawberry in her bikini. She was glad to see how relaxed Ichigo had become, now accustomed to being a woman. "Time to get up, Ichigo! We're due over by the party in about an hour!"

Ichigo looked at Rangiku confused. "Party? What party?"

"There's a party going on at the far side of the beach by a bunch of surfers who came here for college spring break. Everyone's having a blast there! We're here to bring you to it. We need everyone we can get."

"Why?"

Orihime giggled as she held up a flyer. "They're having a bikini contest! And the winner gets a big cash prize!"

All Ichigo could do was deadpan. "Are you that hard up for cash?"

"Thanks to Yachiru spending a lot of our cash on candy, we need some dough to supplement our low budget."

"C'mon, Ichigo!" Orihime insisted. "It'll be fun! Plus you look good in a bikini!"

Sighing, Ichigo decided that she could help her friends out since they went to all the trouble making her comfortable. "Okay. Should I go grab another swimsuit or can I go like this?"

Yoruichi grinned from ear to ear. "Oh trust us, Ichigo; you're bound to turn heads as you are now."

"Okay. Just as long as nobody tries to cop a feel. I doubt anybody there could tell I'm actually a guy."

Picking up her towel, Ichigo put on her sandals and followed the trio down the beach. It wasn't long before she saw a huge group of people, a stage in the middle of the crowd. Several of Ichigo's friends waved to him, everyone wearing their swimsuits, even Yachiru who was wearing a floating ring around her. Rukia walked up to them, wearing a cute one-piece. "Hey, Ichigo. Hope you don't mind but we signed you up along with the rest of us."

Ichigo scratched the back of her head and sighed. "Yeah, I guess it's alright. So when do we get started?"

"Right away," Isane said. "The swimsuit competition is between us and a bunch of girls from various colleges. It's not just a show competition. We've got to go through an obstacle course as well as a few other things."

Once again Ichigo deadpanned. "I'm guessed as much," she looked to see a lot of the guys who showed up looking at them with lecherous eyes and shivered, "Let's get this over with."

The group, minus Yachiru, Nanao and Soi-Fon, the latter of whom was off trying to get Yoruichi a drink, headed for the stage. Ichigo was surprised to see that the judges were all women, which made her feel a little bit better. However, seeing a whole bunch of people ogle at her still made Ichigo feel uncomfortable. ' _Just relax, Ichigo, you're not a boy anymore. You're a girl. Guys look at girls in bikinis,'_ she reminded herself.

"HEY! HEY! HEY EVERYONE!" an announcer, a surfer who was clearly from overseas judging by his naturally tanned skin and dark hair. With a microphone in his hands he stood in front of all of the gathered babes and addressed the audience. "Who's ready for some action?" he asked the audience, who cheered at the top of their lungs, almost making Ichigo's ears hurt. "Alright then! As you can see," he gestured to the huge group of bikini-clad women behind him. "We've a plethora of hot babes willing to have some fun all for a huge cash prize! First up: Round One!"

When he pointed to the right of the stage, Ichigo followed his finger to something that she'd initially dismissed as some weird prop, only now she realized it wasn't. It was a huge cage of tubes, all interlocking, looking like something you'd see at a children's playhouse, only huge. Turning to the group of women, the announcer explained. "Okay, ladies! Here's how Round One goes: You'll each enter the maze on one side and try to make your way to the exit. Out of the sixty-five hot contestants here, only thirty can go to Round Two!" The announcer grinned as he held up his hand. "On your mark! Get set…GO!"

Realizing that they'd all have to run right off the stage, the group of women all took off. Thankfully for Ichigo and the SWA, they were fit enough to outrun most of the competition and reached the huge maze first. ' _How the hell did they manage to set up all this so quickly? Who built something this weird anyway?'_ Ichigo thought as she got down on her hands and crawled through the tube. It wasn't very big but she was able to crawl through without feeling cramped. She could hear others crawling loudly through the other tubes and tried to hurry up. Meeting a fork in the tubed path, she struggled to think of which route to take. Evidently she took too long.

"Hey!" came a rude voice from behind her. "Move! Your ass is in the way!"

Ichigo yelped when she felt hands push at her hands, the girl behind her becoming impatient. Grunting, Ichigo took the path on the left, traveling down the path while the girl behind her kept pushing and prodding. Ichigo would've ignored it…if it weren't for the fact that the girl seemed to cop a feel of her ass. "Hey! Knock it off!" Ichigo shouted as she climbed up into another intersecting tube.

"Teehee!"

The strawberry bit her lower lip as her molester kept touching her ass, her fingers continued to touch her, almost massaging her. She had to fight the urge to kick the mystery girl in the face. She gasped when she felt a finger touch her covered womanhood, making her scramble to get away from the girl. She may have had sexual encounters in the last few days but that didn't mean she was willing to let anyone have a go at her. Ichigo may have become genderbended but she didn't become a whore.

Continuing to travel through the tubes, she crawled through, wondering if she was even close to the end when she saw a person crawling in front of her. Well…the feet and rear end of one. Now it was Ichigo's turn to be frustrated by the person's slow pace. "Hey! Move already!" Ichigo complained, putting her hands on the girl's bottom and pushing her.

"Hey! Ichigo! Stop pushing!"

Ichigo recognized that voice. "Rangiku?"

"Yeah."

"Oh…." Ichigo remembered how Rangiku had teased her and started to palm her sweet cheeks, her fingers digging into her soft ass while pushing her forward. "Here. I'll give you a little push…."

"Hey!" Rangiku protested as Ichigo kept pushing her through the tube. "Ichigo! Quit it! I-Ahhhh!" she cried as she tumbled through the tube as it sloped, becoming a slide. Ichigo followed her lead and was pleased to see light at the end of the tunnel. She collided with Rangiku and laid on top of her, the strawberry blonde growling in irritation from having her face in the sand. "Ichigo, get off…."

Ichigo quickly got up and helped Rangiku onto her feet. "Sorry…" she said before looking around. To her relief, they were among the first out of the maze. One of the judges, a girl in a red bikini wearing a sash that said "Judge," walked over and congratulated them on finishing Round One. The two girls waited for the rest of the group to come out.

Thankfully, most of the other members of the SWA made it through Round One. The only ones who got knocked out of the competition were Isane and Rukia, who kept getting lost. They joined their friends on the sidelines while they and the rest of the contestants walked back to the stage. To Ichigo's shock, Ichigo saw that the stage had been reconfigured with a huge screen and several electronic pads on the floor. ' _What the hell? How'd they get this up so fast? Did they pick up lessons from Urahara?"_ she wondered.

The announcer hopped back onto the stage and gestured to the remaining contestants. "Okay, everybody! Here's Round Two! Our hot contestants will face off in a battle of Dance Dance Revolution!" he announced. The crowd went wild and Ichigo facepalmed.

' _Good grief. And here I was thinking this be a simple "Stand There and Look Pretty" competition.'_

The next thirty minutes involved Ichigo watching her friends and the other contestants play the game. Ichigo soon figured out why the game had been chosen after watching Rangiku, who was the first one up out of the group, step up to the gamepad. Because they were all in bikinis their asses and breasts jiggled and bounced due to the quick movements of the game. She blushed when she saw Rangiku's huge bosom bounce madly as the beat continued to quicken more and more. Apparently the crowd thought along the same lines and cheered Rangiku on.

Ichigo was the last match of Round Two. Out of the remaining group the ones who were knocked out of the competition were Unohana, Momo and Kiyone, the latter of whom was unused to playing video games and the other two couldn't keep up with their opponents.

The announcer turned to Ichigo and the blonde staring next to her. "And now for our final match: Ichigo Kurosaki vs Aibara Benihart!"

Ichigo waved to everyone as they cheered her on, her cheeks turning red when she saw a lot of people staring at her assets. Her blonde opponent winked at her, the girl liking the orange-haired girl's appearance, making her blush more. "Hi there, nice to meet you!"

Ichigo's blush increased when she recognized her voice; she was the one who kept trying to cop a feel of her ass back in Round One. "Hi…" she meekly replied before the game turned on. A loud pop music began to play and arrows began to ascend the dual screens. Ichigo had never played the game before but she knew about it from listening to some of her classmates and had watched everyone else play.

To say that Ichigo felt uncomfortable playing the game in a bikini in front of a crowd was an understatement. Her ass jiggles with each step she took and her chest jiggled as she continued to play. Though she was a novice she quickly got into the swing of things, matching the arrows perfectly. ' _Dammit!'_ she thought as her breasts continued to bounce. ' _My boobs feel like they're gonna spill out of my bikini any second. I knew I should've tied the knot tighter!'_

The cheers from her friends helped spurred her on and Ichigo found herself having fun. Her steps now moved in a more dancelike fashion and she blushed as her body shook to the rhythm. She chanced a glance to her right and saw Aibara having just as much fun as she did. Her blush deepened when she saw the blonde girl wink at her before turning her attention to the screen again.

Sweat rolled down Ichigo's back as she continued playing. Her feet were starting to hurt by the time it was over. The screens lit up and it showed the number of points the two girls scored. Finally, Ichigo's platform lit up, indicating she was the winner.

The announcer grinned from ear to ear and turned to the crowd. "And the last finalist of Round Two: Ichigo Kurosaki!" The crowd cheered, obviously enthralled by Ichigo's seductive dancing.

"Aww!" Aibara whined before turning to Ichigo. "Well, I can't complain. I had fun." She held out her hand which Ichigo shook. "It was nice playing with you." Aibara turned away before quickly turning back to Ichigo, who was walking off the stage. "Oh? And Kurosaki?"

Ichigo jumped when Aibara playfully smacked her ass. "Hey!"

"Nice ass."

Keeping her hands covering her bottom, Ichigo walked over to her friends. The remaining Soul Reapers, plus Orihime, all giggled at Ichigo's embarrassed reaction. Yoruichi grinned before crossing her arms. "Not bad, Ichigo. You looked like you were having fun shaking your booty up there. And it seems you already made a new friend."

Ichigo opened her mouth to say something only for the announcer to chime in. "And now! It's time for Round Three!"

The crowd cheered as Ichigo and the other girls took the stage. Once all fifteen contestants were on stage the announcer continued. "What better way to cap off our contest than by having our beautiful contestants do a sing-off!" The crowd cheered louder at the idea and Ichigo shivered at the idea. It was already scaring thinking of so many people staring at her backside but now she had to stand in front of a crowd and sing.

The girls all drew lots and Ichigo once again wound up going as number 15. Her unease lessened when she saw what fun Rangiku, Yoruichi, Orihime were having. Rangiku especially was having a blast, putting on a sexy dance while she sang. To her relief, she saw that her friends seemed to have scored high points from the table of judges in front of the stage judging by their reactions. ' _Good. So even if I blow this and choke, there's a guarantee that at least one of the others will win.'_

Finally the announcer called Ichigo to the stage. She'd been thinking about what song to sing and she told the person running the music player her song choice. Taking hold of a microphone she stood at the front of the stage and gulped. The crowd had doubled since the contest had begun and she was sweating bullets from having so many people stare at her. True, nobody knew she was really a guy but that didn't lessen her fears.

The music started to play. Ichigo put the mic up to her and started to sing. She remembered the song from playing a popular video game and it was one that she always liked.

 _"What can I do for you?"_

Many in the crowd knew the song and cheered, interested in hearing the orange-haired girl sing. Orihime was absolutely giddy, jumping up and down while in the distance Rangiku caught it all on video for posterity.

 _"Far beyond the hazy borders of my heart  
I can see a place  
It's something like this"_

Despite the fact that she was clad in nothing but a bikini Ichigo couldn't help but get into the grove, her body swaying as she sang. She'd no idea that her voice could get so high, figuring it was only because she was a woman. Still, seeing the cheering faces of her friends helped give her courage. More importantly, she could finally shake off any shame she'd felt since becoming genderbended. Spinning around, much to her friends enjoyment, Ichigo started to sing with all her might. As she continued to sing and dance a little, the knot holding her bikini loosened ever so slightly….

" _And oh, I know, the word of Real Emotion  
Has surrounded me  
I won't give into it  
Now, I know, that world  
It is the only way my heart can _go  
 _I hear your voice calling out to me_  
 _You'll never be alone!"_

As the music stopped, Ichigo's heart raced, unable to believe she'd been so caught up in the moment. As the other contestants came back on the stage the others smiled at Ichigo, hugging her for her great performance. "Well, Ichigo," Yoruichi grinned. "We know that you have a possible future as a pop star if the need arises," she teased, patting her protégé's head.

The announcer hopped back onto the stage and addressed the audience. "And now, the results! The judges have deliberated and they have a winner!" One of the judges handed him an envelope and he opened it. "And the winner is: Ichigo Kurosaki!"

The crowd cheered and the SWA all hugged Ichigo happily, congratulating her. "Good job, Ichigo!" Rangiku cheered. "We knew you had it in you!"

Ichigo saw Orihime smiling happily and smiled back. Breaking away from Rangiku's hug, Ichigo held up her hand. Orihime followed and the two jumped, high-fiving each other. However…as Orihime landed on her feet, her hand haphazardly hit the side of Ichigo's bikini, causing the loose knot keeping her top on to come undone.

All of the blood in Ichigo's body froze as her top came down, exposing herself. Orihime gasped in horror, her face turning cherry-red when she realized she'd accidentally taken off Ichigo's top.

As Ichigo covered her chest, hearing the cheers and the whistles from the turned-on crowd, Yoruichi picked up her top and smirked. "Well, I guess we can call the video to this "Ichigo Gone Wild" can't we?" she teased.

The others helped put Ichigo's top back on before the judges, who smirked at Ichigo's embarrassed reaction, handed her the cash prize. Ichigo handed the money to Unohana, who congratulated her on her win. She was silent for most of the walk back to the beach house but inside she couldn't help but feel thrilled.

' _Today…today was actually fun,'_ she thought with a smile as she headed inside the house….

To be continued


	9. The Sunflower Field

Chapter 9: The Sunflower Field

 **A.N.: This is a request by anthony11899.  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri! Tentacles! **

_**The next day….  
**_ **Beach House**

Ichigo yawned as she walked out of her room, wearing a white t-shirt and shorts. The SWA were busy eating breakfast and watching TV. "Hi, everyone," she said, sitting down at the large table.

"Good morning, Ichigo," Unohana said, putting some pancakes on the girl's plate. "Here, a hearty breakfast for our popstar," she teased. When Unohana saw the genderbended strawberry blush she patted Ichigo's head motherly. "Don't be sour, Ichigo. You looked like you were having such fun on that stage. Besides, with the money you won for us, I was able to restock the pantry and get padlocks to keep Yachiru out of them."

"Aww!" tiny Yachiru pouted, her mouth stuffed with pancakes.

A voice chimed in from across the table. It was Isane's sister, Kiyone. "Hey, Ichigo. Momo, Nanao and I were going to visit the field of sunflowers nearby. We've wanted to check it out since we got here. Wanna come?" she asked.

Ichigo nodded and smiled at the girl. She never had the opportunity to do anything with Kiyone or Nanao and since she'd be with the SWA for a few more weeks, she felt it would do her good to get to know the rest of the female Soul Reapers. That and she really liked sunflowers.

Turning to the rest of the group who were busy eating pancakes, Ichigo grabbed the syrup before speaking, "Anyone else want to come?"

"Sorry," Rangiku apologized. "Rukia and I are going to be working on our tans."

"And Lady Yoruichi and I will be on hollow watch today," Unohana said as she sat down.

"Can't come either," Orihime said sadly, "I'm going to go scuba diving."

"I'm teaching Yachiru how to swim," Isane added.

"Ah," Ichigo nodded. "So it's a four of a kind. Okay then."

After breakfast was finished Ichigo put her combat pass in her back pocket and put her shoes on. After being perved on by half the SWA, her own zanpakuto and an entire crowd of strangers, she could use a normal trip. She figured that today would be a relaxing day.

She should've known better than to tempt fate….

 _ **Later…  
**_ **Nearby field of sunflowers**

Countless sunflowers swayed in the summer breeze as Ichigo, Momo, Kiyone and Nanao walked up to the huge field of sunflowers. Giggling, Kiyone squatted down and looked at one of the beautiful, yellow flowers. "Wow! There're so many!" she marveled. Momo squatted down next to her and admired the pretty flower next to her.

Ichigo had to admit, she was impressed. She'd seen the sunflower field in the distance when she'd first arrived at the beach house with everyone else but paid it no mind, too distraught from her newly genderbended body. "It's pretty," she said as she strolled through the field, taking care of not stepping on any of the pretty sunflowers.

Nanao saw the distant look in Ichigo's eyes and gave the Substitute a small smile. She knew that the girl was highly uncomfortable from her condition but she didn't know of any means to console her. Nanao was not okay with how Rangiku, Unohana and the others used Ichigo for sexual gratification but she could see that it was working well on bringing the girl out of her comfort zone.

She walked over to Ichigo and knelt down, listening to Kiyone as she continued to play with the flowers. "These are beautiful. We sure don't have fields like these in the Soul Society." She turned to Ichigo and put a hand on her shoulder. "You like sunflowers, Ichigo?"

Ichigo nodded and crouched down. She'd always liked sunflowers since she was small. Sunflowers reminded Ichigo of her mother, the person who used to be her sun. However, the memory of her mother made her crestfallen as she stared at the large sunflower in front of her face. It wasn't that she thought her mother would be ashamed of her for accidentally taking a potion that turned him into a woman; she knew her mother would love her no matter what. Ichigo was just reminded of how much she missed Masaki and how much she wished that she was here now. ' _Mom….'_

"Yeah," she replied as she reached out for the sunflower in front of her. "I think I'll bring one back with us. Yuzu might like it. It'll remind her of Mom…." Her hand reached for the base of the stem to the sunflower. ' _Weird,'_ she thought as she touched the plant. ' _I get that it's sunny but the plant's really warm.'_ She grabbed the plant….

…only for the plant to grab her back!

"What the hell?!" Ichigo gasped as green vines sprouted from the roots of the plant and grabbed her wrist. "What kind of sunflower is this?" She pulled her hand back hard and yanked it out of the vines grip. She and Nanao jumped back as the sunflower shot out of the ground. "Nanao! What's going on?"

Kiyone ran over to them as the land before the two began to rise. "Oh no!" The Third-Seat gasped as something started to shoot out of the ground. "I've read reports about this! This isn't a field of flowers! It's a hollow's hunting ground!" Momo as well jumped to their aid, confused about what was happening.

A huge hollow's head popped out of the ground, its neck long like a snake's. Its body was like that of a crab's, with sunflowers growing out of the legs and joints. In the center of its chest was a huge sunflower. "What the hell is this thing? _This_ is a hollow?!" Ichigo gaped, grabbing her combat pass.

Nanao, Momo and Kiyone swallowed their Soul Candies and popped out of their Gigais, the Gikon's taking Ichigo's Human body away from the field while running to get help. "It's called Floralthorn!" Kiyone explained as she drew her zanpakuto. "It's a plant-based hollow that hides in flower fields."

Momo put up her hands to cast a Kidô spell, only to gasp as vines arose from cracks in the hollow's armor-plated back. "Scatter!" she screamed as vines started to lunge at them. Ichigo and Momo jumped to the left while Nanao and Kiyone leapt to the monster's right. "Kiyone! What else do you know about this hollow?"

"It pulls its victims into its flower and sucks their spirit energy dry! It doesn't just eat its victims, it completely absorbs all of their energy and then devours them once they've been sucked dry!" Kiyone informed her as she dashed at the hollow, aiming her sword at the hollow's leg. Sadly, the hollow had been alive for a long time and it was far faster than its huge bulk would suggest. It quickly stomped the ground, sending a tidal wave of earth and sunflowers at Kiyone. The girl screamed as she was blown away by the attack.

Ichigo saw Kiyone get swept up in the attack and gasped. "Oh no!" She held up Zangetsu and hurled her signature attack. "Getsuga Tensho!" Her attack connected with one of its legs and severed it, making Floralthorn scream in pain before sending another wave of dirt at Ichigo. Having high-speed regeneration, its leg regenerated quickly. Momo likewise jumped up and started to slash at the attacking vines. She quickly flashstepped away from the it and landed next to Nanao. "You okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Nanao replied. "Kiyone! Where are you?!"

A hand shot out of the dirt mound behind them and waved. Nanao rushed over to them and pulled out of dirt-covered girl. "You okay, Kiyone?"

Coughing up dirt, the small girl pulled a sunflower stem out of her mouth. "I really need to wash my mouth out after this," she whined before pulling her sword out of the dirt pile. The two girls saw Ichigo and Momo still fighting the Hollow.

"Snap!" Momo cried out as she released her zanpakuto. "Tobiume!" Her sword grew several prongs and heated up as Momo whirled it over her head. "Hyaaa!" A fireball shot out of the sword, aiming for the hollow's head.

Unfortunately the hollow's neck had the flexibility of a giraffe's. It bent and avoided the fireball, cackling with glee at the failed attack. It looked at each of the four girl's until its eyes landed on Ichigo. Because of the Substitute's unrestrained spiritual pressure, it could practically taste the girl's spirit energy from yards away.

Ichigo was getting ready to launch another Getsuga Tensho, one that would cut Hollow's neck off at the base, when Floralthorn stabbed all of its legs into the ground. Nanao and Kiyone leapt to her and Momo's aid and readied attacks of their own. Just when the four were about to attack again Floralthorn started to absorb nutrients from around the flower field. Sunflowers grew on its body as the ones around it died. "What the hell?" Ichigo gasped in confusion.

Then Floralthorn made its move.

The large flower at its center morphed from a sunflower into a rose before opening up. "Look out!" Nanao cried out as pink liquid sprayed from it. Both she and Ichigo were able to dodge but Kiyone and Momo weren't so lucky.

Ichigo's eyes widened as the two girls were covered in the spray. "Momo! Kiyone!" she shouted as the two unfortunate girls were covered. "Are you alright?"

Wiping her eyes clean, Kiyone shook her head. "I wanted a bath to clean off the dirt. This is not what I was hoping for…" she said before doing something that Ichigo wasn't prepared for: she began to strip out of her clothes.

"Kiyone!" Nanao shouted as she watched her friend get naked before the hollow and her friends. "Have you lost it?"

"She's not lost it." Momo, who had quickly shed herself of her clothes like Kiyone had, walked over to Kiyone and reached for her breasts. "She knows what she wants…."

"Come here…" Kiyone said before pulling Momo into a deep kiss, her hands groping her small ass while they pressed their sticky bodies together. "Oh that feels goooooood!" she moaned as their bodies began to rub against each other.

"I know," Momo cooed as she held Kiyone tight. "Kiss me, Kiyone!" The blonde answered her wish with another deep kiss, their tongues clashing lewdly.

"What…the hell is happening?" Ichigo asked Nanao as she watched the Soul Reapers descend into debauchery right before their eyes. "At this point, I don't even know what's going on anymore."

Nanao kept her guard up as Floralthorn turned its attention to her. "Floralthorn must've hit them with a potent aphrodisiac in the form of a chemical spray. It's a trick to make Soul Reapers lower their guard. We just have to take it out and then-KYAAAA!"

Ichigo was taken by surprise as vines shot out of the ground beneath them. She moved out of their reach but Nanao wasn't so lucky. She screamed as vines gripped her and yanked her into the air. "Nanao!" Ichigo screamed. She cut at the vines to get the lieutenant down but every time she cut a vine it would grow from the severed root and multiply.

"Ichigo!" Nanao screamed as the vines slipped beneath her clothes. "Help me!" Her glasses slipped from her face as the vines began to tear off her clothes. "Oh no!" Her eyes widened in horror as she was stripped bare by the lecherous hollow. "Ichigo! Don't look at me!" she screamed out of shame.

Unfortunately it was hard for Ichigo not to stare as the vines spread her legs, green vines poking up from the ground. Nanao gasped in shock as a large vine started to rub against her exposed pussy.

"Hang on!" Ichigo shouted, continuously trying to free her. "Dammit! Where's weed killer when you need it?" she groaned. She moved to launch a Getsuga Tensho to sever all the vines at once only to find she couldn't move her right arm. "What the-"

Too focused on freeing Nanao, Ichigo had failed to notice Floralthorn shift its attention to her. Ichigo's eyes stared in terror as the flower in the middle of Floralthorn's body opened up again. ' _More spray?'_

The answer came when dozens of vines shot out of the hollow's body and ensnared Ichigo. The fierce grip on her arm forced her to drop Zangetsu before the hollow began to pull her into it. "No!" Ichigo screamed as she was slowly dragged toward the huge flower. "Nanao! Momo! Kiyone! Someone help!"

"Ichigo!" Nanao screamed as she watched her friend about to be devoured by the Hollow. "Hadô #-" Her Kidô spell was interrupted with a vine being forced into her mouth, shutting her up. She watched helplessly as Ichigo was pulled towards the fatal flower, all the while unable to move as the vines kept molesting her. Kiyone, meanwhile, was too busy to notice Ichigos plight since she was in the middle of fisting Momo, who was on her back and pleading for more.

"NO!" screamed Ichigo as more vines wrapped around her, the pulling stronger than she was. "NOOOOOO!" With a harsh yank, Ichigo was pulled into Floralthorn's giant rose. The red petals closed around Ichigo, trapping her inside the evil hollow's deathtrap. Ichigo was pulled into the center of the flower, warm heat surrounding her. Viscous fluid dripped down onto her, making her gasp in horror. ' _Oh no! Is this that same spray that made Momo and Kiyone go crazy?'_

As more of the thick liquid dripped onto her, Ichigo noticed how her clothes were slowly dissolving. "What?!" she gasped as her _shihakusho_ started melting. "HELP! It's trying to dissolve me! HELP!" However, on feeling the liquid touch her bare shoulder, she realized that it only dissolved inorganic materials. She kicked at the sides of the flower and tried to free herself as her clothes melted, unaware of several more vines sprouting up from the bottom of the flower.

Vines wrapped around her arms and legs and kept her still, spreading her legs wide and keeping her restrained. "What the hell?" she gaped before seeing more vines in front of her. Her blood ran cold when she noticed something odd about them.

The vines looked rather…phallic.

Memories of Unohana's punishment with Minazuki flooding her mind, Ichigo tried in vain to break free from her captor. "Let go of me!" she screamed before feeling the vines slowly crawl up her spread legs. Her breath hitched before she felt one of them, slick with the flower's secretions, slip inside her. "Ah!" she gasped as she felt something slide inside her, more phallic vines crawling all over her body. "No! Stop!" she shouted, as if the Hollow could hear her please.

The flower shrank around Ichigo, leaving her tightly trapped inside it as it had its way with her. Ichigo groaned as the vine inside her slowly pumped in and out of her, heating her body up in all the right ways. "Guhhh…" her eyes squeezed shut as the sensual pumping refused to stop. She threw her head back as vines wrapped around her breasts, squeezing them tightly. The vine in her pussy fucked her faster as the girl's body began to glow blue, Floralthorn preparing to absorb her spirit energy.

"Ahhh…" she moaned lewdly, finding the pleasure welling up inside her to be irresistable. The hollow sensed Ichigo's growing pleasure and worked her faster. When she felt the vine touch her cervix, Ichigo rolled her eyes into the back of her head. She couldn't hold back anymore, the coil in her stomach unwinding. "Ohhhhhhh!" Her voice shrilled as she orgasmed inside the Hollow's flower. Her body pulsed blue, feeding the hollow she was trapped inside. Feeding off energy through a person's orgasm, Ichigo's spirit energy was so delicious to Floralthorn that it didn't stop fucking her with its vines.

Ichigo's vision cleared up just in time to see a vine in front of her, its phallic end pointed right at her mouth. "Wha-Mmmmmh!" Her cries became muffled as the vine pushed into her mouth, the appendage covered in the aphrodisiac spray.

Tasting the aphrodisiac made Ichigo's eyes become half-lidded, her body no longer fighting the vine inside her. Her tongue licked the vine in her mouth eagerly as the one in her pussy continued to fuck her fast. But her bliss faded when she felt the vine slowly side out of her, halting her growing pleasure. "Mmmmmh…" she moaned in disappointment, not even stopping her licking and sucking of the vine in her mouth.

The flower she was trapped inside shook and heated up as more vines explored her body. Ichigo moaned as the vines wrapped around her breasts squeezed tighter, tiny vines circling her hard nipples. The vine in her mouth pulled out, letting her take a few gasps of air before cooing in pleasure as another phallic vine ran along the crack of her ass. "Ooooohhhh…" she moaned, closing her eyes as another vine slid into her mouth. "Mmmmmhhh…."

Her bliss was interrupted, however, when she felt the oncoming vine poke at her backdoor. "Mmmmh!" she cried out, not wanting anything to go up her backdoor. She threw her head back as it pushed into her asshole while a third vine slid back into her hungry pussy. Because it was covered in the aphrodisiac like the previous one, Ichigo soon found herself loving the feel as it slid into her asshole, her body relaxing into the vine's treatment. Her pleasure started to bubble inside her again, her body once more glowing bright blue, Floralthorn eagerly awaiting another treat.

' _I can't…I…mmmmmhhhh!'_ Her back arched as another tiny vine rubbed her clit, the vines in her holes pumping in and out like crazy. ' _Don't stop! Don't stop! DON'T STOP!'_ was the only thought running through her mind as a second orgasm began to build inside her. "MMMMMMHHHH!" she moaned through the vine in her mouth, unable to handle the Hollow's sensual treatment. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she spread her legs wider as her body caved in to the pleasure. ' _YESSSSSSS!'_ Her pussy gushed around the vine inside her, her ass clenching around the one lodged in her asshole. Her body pulsed blue, feeding Floralthorn with her spirit energy. The red petals around her turned blue as Ichigo kept releasing more and more spirit energy.

It was so much spirit energy that it was too much for Floralthorn to take in. It'd never snared someone who had as much spirit energy as Ichigo had. Outside the blue rose, Floralthorn let out a shriek, unable to stop feeding off of Ichigo's neverending energy. It's body began to swell up like a balloon, Ichigo continuously climaxing, the vines in her ass and pussy having not halting in the slightest. Floralthorn's head started to inflate along with the rest of its body, cracks appearing in its white body.

Inside the blue rose, Ichigo writhed in neverending ecstasy, her pussy continuing to squirt as her spirit energy ran wild. The vine retreated from her mouth, letting her scream in unadulterated pleasure. "YES! OHHH! IT'S SO GOOD! YES!" she screamed as she felt another orgasm build inside her. "CUMMING! CUMMINNNNNNNNGGGGG!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, her body bursting with energy.

A massive burst of blue clouded Ichigo's vision along with a loud shriek that wasn't her own. Outside the flower, Floralthorn was a balloon about to pop and Ichigo's third orgasm was the pin. The entire area glowed blue as Floralthorn suddenly exploded, bursting to pieces. Its head hit the ground before disintegrating, leaving the blue rose it was attached to.

The vines surrounding and filling Ichigo all vanished, leaving Ichigo at the base of the giant flower, panting and exhausted. Her eyes wearily looked up to see sunlight hit her. Realizing the rose was blooming, Ichigo sat up and looked around with exhausted eyes. As the rose finally opened up, she saw the face of Yoruichi looking at her. "Ichigo! You okay?" she asked as she stepped into the flower.

The aphrodisiac wearing off, Ichigo lay in the middle of the flower dazed and exhausted. "I'm definitely not putting this on my "What I did over Summer Vacation" list…."

Glad to see Ichigo was unharmed, Yoruichi knelt down and examined Ichigo. She seemed to be okay, if only fucked stupid. "Just be glad you had so much spirit energy. Floralthorn would've sucked you dry and then ate what was left. But you had such a massive amount of spirit energy you caused it to explode!"

"Yay…" Ichigo weakly said. "What happened to the others?"

Captain Unohana walked up to them and knelt down next to Ichigo, checking to make sure she was fine. "Lieutenant Ise is fine. Lady Yoruichi caught her when she was released from the vines. Third-Seat Kotetsu and Lieutenant Hinamori on the other hand…."

It didn't take Ichigo long to hear the loud cries of ecstasy coming from the distance. Apparently Momo and Kiyone were still going at it. "Ah…."

Picking Ichigo up, Yoruichi stepped out of the rose and walked through what was left of the sunflower field. "I must say, Ichigo, that this is certainly one for the books. I never thought you'd defeat a Hollow by cumming so much," she giggled. Unohana carried Nanao, who was equally naked and fucked-stupid.

Ichigo merely pressed her head into Yoruichi's shoulder and groaned, feeling dirty in more ways than one. "Make your jokes after I've had a shower. And a nap. And some peace and quiet." She looked up to see Momo and Kiyone nearby, the two petite girls scissoring while screaming each other's names. "Um…shouldn't we stop them?"

"We figured it'd be best to let the aphrodisiac run its course. Besides, why spoil their fun now that Floralthorn's gone?"

Ichigo merely grumbled something incoherently as Yoruichi and Unohana carried her away from the sunflower field. Before the left, Ichigo reached down and grabbed a sunflower for her sister….

To be continued


	10. The Return of Ikumi

Chapter 10: The return of Ikumi  
FemIchigoXIkumi

 **A.N.: This is a request by antony11899.  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri!**

 _ **The next day….  
**_ **Beach**

Ichigo swam in the ocean on a sunny summer day. After returning from her eventful trip to the sunflower field, she'd quickly gone to bed once she'd washed off the stuff she'd been covered with. The others left her alone to let her recover from her ordeal while Rangiku and Rukia went to go watch Momo and Kiyone continue to have nonstop sex. She'd slept in the following morning and decided to go swim a little, asking everyone to give her some peace and quiet. A bag full of towels and sunblock lay next to her beach towel nearby. She'd grabbed her bag from the pile next to the backdoor.

Stepping out of the water to feel the sun's rays, Ichigo sighed before sitting down on her towel. She sighed as the cool breeze hit her, making her feel sleepy. She was glad to finally have peace and quiet. The past few days had been crazy and there was still no sign of a cure for her new condition. "But at least I can take a day for myself and relax. None of the other girls to bother me for the rest of the day…." Even as she spoke she could've swore she heard a van drive up nearby….

Ichigo applied more sunscreen to her body and looking out on the blue ocean, her eyes drifting shut as she let her body relax. "Finally, some peace and quiet…."

"WHERE IS HE?!"

Ichigo sat upright in terror. She knew that voice anywhere. Spinning around, she saw a familiar van next to the beach-house and a woman next to it. It was Ichigo's boss, Ikumi Unagiya. "Oh dear…."

Ikumi stormed into the beach-house with a face that told Ichigo she meant business. Ichigo didn't know what was happening inside the house but she guessed from the woman's screaming that Ikumi was pissed at the fact that Ichigo had missed out on so many days of work. "Better them than me…."

The backdoor to the beach house opened up and Ikumi stepped out onto the sands. Ichigo went pale when her boss's eyes settled on her. She shivered as the woman stormed her way over to her, hoping that the woman couldn't put two and two together and realize that Ichigo had become a girl.

Ikumi walked over to the orange-haired girl in a bikini and looked down at her. "Damn, thought you were Ichigo. You look just like him…" she said before looking at the girl peculiarly. "Hey, you related to Ichigo Kurosaki? You look like his twin sister."

"Um…" Ichigo began to sweat bullets as her boss stared down at her. ' _Crap! I totally forgot to tell Ikumi that I was going to be gone for a while! I thought dad would've told her something!'_ "I'm uh…I'm Ichigo's cousin, Ichika." ' _Oh real smooth, Ichigo! Like she's really gonna believe that half-assed lie!'_

"Oh," Ikumi smiled warmly and offered her hand to shake. "My name's Ikumi Unagiya. I'm looking for your cousin. Is he here? He's been skipping out on work and it's annoying. I've a job that needs done. His sisters said I'd find him here."

Ichigo, or Ichika if you will, stood up and shook Ikumi's head. "Uh… he took off this morning. Something about a sunflower field…" she said quickly. But she soon became disturbed when she noticed Ikumi looking her over. "Um…is something the matter, ma'am?" she asked innocently.

"Well, I need Ichigo for my new job request. A modeling company needs several pictures of a model for use in their calendars. The company's models needed an additional model and I was going to use Ichigo since he was handsome and toned enough," Ikumi explained.

'… _Come again?'_

Ikumi looked the girl over and smiled. This orange-haired girl looked just like what she needed. "Hey, if you mind being my model for the day?" she asked, making Ichigo's cheeks blush. "I promise it'll just be for an hour or so and I'll pay you for your time."

Ichigo looked past her to the beach house and saw several of the others in front of the windows. Judging by how fast they were nodding their heads for her to say yes, and by the blackeye on Rangiku's face, they must've been desperate for Ikumi to leave. "Okay," she said. "Since it's just for an hour."

"Great!" Ikumi grabbed Ichigo's beach-bag and slung the surprised Ichigo over her shoulder. "I've everything we need in my van. We can have the photoshoot on the shoreline a little ways from here where we can have some privacy."

Ichigo rolled her eyes as she was carried into Ikumi's van, a sense of déjà vu hitting her. ' _Even when I'm on vacation I can't get away from work. Go figure….'_

 _ **An hour later….**_

 __ _'First a bikini competition and now a bikini photoshoot. I better change back to a guy soon before I start liking this….'_

Ichigo lay on a blanket, her cheeks pink as her boss took photos of her as if she were a professional photographer. ' _Please don't let any of these wind up in Rangiku's hands. The last thing I need is for Byakuya having a calendar of these hanging up in his office.'_ The thought of that made Ichigo shudder, wishing that Kisuke would hurry up with the damn cure. At Ikumi's bequest she stood up and grabbed beach-ball, holding it while trying to look as cute as she could. ' _Dammit! I know I said I got used to being a girl but this is embarrassing!'_

"Aaaaaaaaand…" Ikumi snapped a photo. "Done!" Her boss, who'd changed into a one-piece of her own, smiled warmly at "Ichika". She set the camera on a tripod and set the time. "The company said they also wanted a few photos of me along with my employer. Let's take a few then I'll let you go home."

Ikumi walked behind Ichigo and settled Ichigo onto her knees. She got down and hugged Ichigo from behind, laying her head on Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo's cheeks turn pink when she felt her boss's breasts press into her back. She'd always looked at Ikumi with the same view he saw Captain Unohana in; she always thought of her as his boss and never a woman. She never thought of Ikumi in the same light as Rangiku or Orihime but now she was thinking differently. Her hands touched Ikumi's and her heart started racing. ' _Wow, she sure knows how to hug a girl…'_

After a few more pics together Ikumi turned off the camera and stretched her arms. "That was nice." She turned to Ichigo and smiled at her flushed face. "You were really nice, Ichika. You ever think about modeling before?"

"No…" Ichigo said, unable to stop staring at Ikumi's figure. She had to admit, Ikumi was quite voluptuous in that one-piece. Ichigo mentally smacked herself and turned away. ' _Get a grip, Ichigo! She's your boss! Yeah, you've had sex with some of your friends but she's your boss! It doesn't matter if she looks good in a swimsuit.'_

Ikumi noticed how "Ichika" kept staring at her and chuckled. She was used to getting stares whenever she was in a swimsuit. "Like what you see?" she teased, striking a pose in front of the girl.

Ichigo sputtered and looked away. Bad enough she was thinking aobut her boss sexually but it was worse now that she caught looking at her. "Sorry…" she muttered.

"It's alright. It's nice to know I'm still attractive," Ikumi replied. She put away her camera equipment and reached down for Ichigo's bag to hand it over to her. "Here you go."

Ichigo reached for the bag when she noticed something off. ' _Wait…'_ she noticed something from the partially opened bag. ' _Is that a…'_ Peeking into the bag she saw several dildos inside. Ichigo's ears turned blood-red as she realized in horror that she'd grabbed the wrong bag before walking out the door. The small Mayuri face on the side of the bag told Ichigo she'd grabbed Nemu's bag by mistake. ' _What the hell?! Why didn't I notice that? And how come Nemu is the biggest pervert out of the bunch! Who brings dildos to the beach? Even Rangiku isn't that perverted!'_

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

"Ahahahah…" Rangiku giggled as she looked around and saw nobody in sight, the black eye Ikumi gave her treated by Isane. With nobody spying on her, the strawberry blonde untied her bikini and laid out in the sun in her birthday suit. Reaching into her bag, she pulled out a large vibrator and turned in on.

"Nothing like sun hot fun in the sun! Ichigo doesn't know what she's missing!"

 _ **Back to Ichigo and Ikumi….r**_

 __Ichigo sat down next to her boss, putting the dirty bag out of her mind. "So uh…Ichigo's told me about you," she said, quickly going back to her Ichika disguise.

Handing Ichigo a water bottle, Ikumi sat down on a towel next to her and let the sea-breeze wash over her. "Really? What about?"

"Well," Ichigo looked down and tried to put her feelings to words. "He says you work him hard but you're a good boss. He says you really care about him. And…" she looked at her boss and felt guilty for skipping out on so much work. "I know he really is sorry for skipping out on work lately. He's…gotten into a bit of trouble and he is trying to work his way out of it."

Ikumi sighed. "That sounds like Ichigo." She looked out over the ocean, the sky starting to turn orange as it began to lower itself towards the sea. "Ichigo always tried to put the world on his shoulders. He's like a little brother to me and I care about him. I wish he could've told me what was wrong. I might've been able to help him with whatever problem he's having. When it comes to his problems, Ichigo keeps everyone at arm's length and doesn't try to let others help him unless they push."

Ichigo stared at her boss, wind blowing her long orange hair behind her back as her words sink in. ' _She's…she's right.'_ She stared down at the white sand and her heart suddenly felt heavy with shame. ' _When I accidentally drank Kisuke's formula, I tried to hide myself in my room and not let anyone see me. Rukia brought me here to get comfortable with myself and I tried to push everyone away when they were just trying to help. I guess I've tried to handle things on my own I just naturally don't want to involve others.'_ She looked down at Ikumi's hand and swallowed the lump in her throat. ' _Right now, Ichigo, she's not your boss. She's…she's being a good friend.'_

Ikumi felt Ichigo's hand touch hers and looked over to see "Ichika" smiling. "Thanks, Ms. Unagiya. I think Ichigo would be happy to hear you care about him so much."

Smiling back, Ikumi took hold of Ichigo's hand and squeezed. "Please, Ichika, call me Ikumi." She turned to the ocean and smiled. "It's been a nice day. I came here looking for Ichigo and I found something better," she said.

Ichigo stared at her boss and with her heart was beginning to race. Ikumi was so beautiful in her one-piece which strained against her bosom that Ichigo was forgetting where she was, her previous experiences causing her mind to think dirty thoughts. ' _Wow…now that I'm this close to her…she's so pretty….'_

Ikumi noticed "Ichika" staring at her and she could also feel the mood in the air. She had several encounters when she was younger, several of them with women, so she was aroused by the fact that she was being stared at by an attractive girl sitting next to her. "You know," Ikumi softly replied, scooting closer to Ichigo. "Ichigo never told me he had such a cute cousin. You look really good in that bikini…."

Ichigo scooted closer, her heart thumping madly in her bosom as she stared into Ikumi's eyes. "Really? I've never…been called cute before…."

Smiling, Ikumi reached up and caressed "Ichika's" cheek. "Well, you are. Here, Ichika," Ikumi leaned forward, her fingers gliding down Ichigo's cheek. "Let me show you how cute I think you are."

Ichigo closed her eyes as Ikumi kissed her, never imagining her boss's lips could feel so soft. Her arms wrapped around Ikumi's waist and pulled her closer as she deepened the kiss between them. As they pulled away, Ichigo looked at Ikumi concerned. "Um…are you sure?" she asked. She knew that this was going to be extremely awkward the next time she showed up to work when she turned back to normal. "I mean…with a girl?"

Ikumi kissed her cheek before gently laying "Ichika" onto her back. "Well, I can't deny that you're quite attractive. And besides, I could use some fun." Ikumi laid on top of Ichigo, their breasts rubbing together. Running her hands through the teens long, orange hair, Ikumi pressed her lips against Ichigo's in a long, passionate kiss.

Her reservations melting like ice in the desert, Ichigo swiped at Ikumi's lips with her tongue, asking entrance. When Ikumi let her in, she explored her boss's mouth while her hands explored the rest of Ikumi's body. Ikumi hummed in delight as the teen's hands cupped her round ass, her fingers slipping beneath the tight one-piece swimsuit. Her tongue met Ichigo's and the two pink organs collided lewdly, the two girls swapping saliva as they lay on the beach making out.

Running out of air, Ikumi broke the kiss and sat up. She felt a wet spot between her legs and smiled. It'd been a long time since she was this wet, too preoccupied with her job and raising Kaoru. "Ichika," she said as the girl sat up in front of her. "Nobody's around to spy on us," she said, giving their surroundings a quick glance. "Would you…" she took hold of Ichigo hands and brought them to her shoulders, "Would you like to take my swimsuit off?" she asked with a seductive smile.

Sweat rolled down Ichigo's back as she grabbed the top of Ikumi's swimsuit and slowly pulled it down. She kissed Ikumi sweetly as she pulled the item down her body. ' _Wow,'_ Ichigo thought as her boss's breasts were revealed. ' _You know, I never thought about it because she was my boss but Ikumi is pretty stacked.'_ Ikumi stood up to help Ichigo remove the item better. As she continued to pull it down, Ichigo leaned up and licked Ikumi's tits, her tongue circling her pink nipple.

Ikumi giggled as her genderbended employer played with her breasts. "You're so cute!" she said, running her hands through Ichigo's hair. "Go ahead, Ichika, suckle me." When Ichigo's lips wrapped around her nipple Ikumi let out a loud moan, her legs rubbing together from the erotic feel of the girl's lips around her. "Mmmmhhh…."

Ichigo kissed her way down Ikumi's front before turning her attention to the swimsuit scrunched around her waist. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Ichigo pulled the swimsuit down the rest of the way, Ikumi stepping out of it and kicking it to the side. Still on her knees, she looked at her naked boss with widened eyes. ' _Holy crap! I just realized something: my boss is SEXY!'_ Looking down at Ikumi's pink flower, Ichigo leaned forward and buried her face in the patch of black hair above Ikumi's pussy, inhaling the MILF's scent before she began to eat the woman out.

"Ohhhh…" Ikumi moaned, spreading her legs wide so her new friend could lick her more. "That's good." She looked down to watch Ichigo lick her pussy. "Mmmmhhh…." Her breath hitched as Ichigo's tongue flicked her clit, making jolts of ecstasy course through her. She stopped the girl quickly before she could reach climax and pulled the orangette onto her feet. "Now it's my turn."

Ikumi pulled Ichigo into a warm embrace, her lips kissing Ichigo's as her hands reached around the girl to untie the top to her bikini. As the top fell to the ground Ikumi quickly untied the bottom to her bikini, pulling it away from her and tossing it onto the sand. Once Ichigo was fully nude, Ikumi cupped her large breasts and rubbed them against Ichigo's chest, their nipples rubbing together. The genderbended teen cooed from the sensual treatment, pulling on Ikumi's lower lip with her teeth. "Um…would you like to try some of my toys?"

"Toys?" Ikumi looked at Ichigo confused.

Pulling away from Ikumi, Ichigo bent over and opened up the bag. Unlike before she was glad she'd grabbed the nympho lieutenant's bag of toys. "I uh…might've grabbed my friend's bag by mistake. She's got a lot of tricked-out toys."

The naked Ikumi raised an eyebrow when the girl pulled out a blue double-ended dildo. "Riiight," she teased with a grin. "You just happened to accidentally grab a bag full of sex toys." Getting down on her knees in front of Ichigo, she licked her lips as Ichigo got down in front of her. "My, it's quite big…."

Never seeing this side of her boss before, Ichigo wanted to see just how erotic Ikumi could be. She took one end of the dildo and slid it in between the MILF's breasts, the tip touching her chin. "You like?" she asked with a smirk.

"Ahahaha…" Ikumi smiled before squeezing her breasts together. "Wow, it's so hot! I like it," she moaned, licking the tip with her tongue. Her eyes flicked over to Ichigo and she got the message. Cupping her tits, she pressed them against Ikumi's trapping the sex-toy in between their tits.

' _Wow, it really is warm,'_ Ichigo thought as she pushed the toy in and out of their cleavage-vice. ' _I wonder if this is one of Nemu's special toys? It's not beeping but she's plenty of toys that are just for sex.'_ Her eyes widened when she saw the toy start to swell up, the head throbbing in front of their faces.

Ikumi stared in awe. "What kind of toy is this?"

Giggling, Ichigo slid the toy in and out faster. "I told you my friend had some whacky toys." She leaned forward and kissed Ikumi before she felt the toy in her cleavage heat up more. "Wow, it feels like it's going to cu-"

A blast of synthetic cum sprayed from the toy, covering their faces. Ikumi was amazed as her face and tits were given a bukkake. This strange girl sure had neat toys! She licked the faux spunk off her face and purred at the taste. "Mmmhhh…" She looked at her new friend, who was looking a little disturbed at the toy's secret trick, and giggled. "Here, I'll clean you up."

Ichigo felt Ikumi lick the fake cum off her breasts and moan from the woman's soft tongue. Once Ikumi had licked her clean she pushed the MILF onto her back and spread her legs. Taking the dildo, she rubbed one end against her pink folds. "Wow, Ikumi, you're so wet. You're that turned on?"

Ikumi spread her legs wider and nodded. "Yeah, right now you've got me so wet…" she slurred, beckoning for the orangette to plunge the toy into her pussy. Ikumi threw her head back as the toy filled her, her hands going to her clit and rubbing it as Ichigo pushed the toy in and out of her cunt. "Mmmhhh…" she moaned, biting down on her lower lip as she felt bliss in her pussy. She looked over at Ichigo and noticed how the teen orangette's pussy was dripping down her leg. Ichigo licked her lips as she pumped the toy in and out of her boss, trying to photograph the image in her mind so she could remember this day long after she turned back into a guy. She jumped when Ikumi reached up and rubbed her wet pussy, gasping as her fingers touched her sensitive womanhood. "You know, Ichika, it's a double-ended dildo…" she suggested.

Ichigo's cheeks turned pink at the idea but she put all thoughts of how wrong it was out of her mind, remembering how good it felt when Nemu fucked her with her toys. She laid down in front of Ikumi, spreading her legs and guiding the other end of the dildo towards her. Her eyes closed as she rubbed the head against her entrance, her body tingling in anticipation. Her breath hitched as she pushed the toy into herself, the toy just as warm as it was in her breasts. "Ohhhh…."

Ikumi reached down and gripped the toy. Her grin widened when she saw Ichigo's face contort with pleasure as she twisted the toy. She bucked her hips into the dildo, driving the toy deeper into her cunt. Ichigo followed her lead and began to rock her body back and forth, driving the toy deeper into her pussy. Her hands cupped her breasts and began to mold her soft puppies as she felt the pleasure course through her. ' _I'm having sex with my boss! I know I've done a lot of crazy things in the past week but I'm having sex with my boss! And it feels…so…good!'_

Sitting up, Ikumi reached over and palmed Ichigo's breast, her other hand still rubbing her clit. Ichigo sat up and the two girls fucked themselves with the toy harder, Ichigo holding onto Ikumi's legs as the dildo went deeper inside her. "Feel good?" Ikumi asked.

"Yeah!" Ichigo moaned, her back arching as her vision clouded. "It feels amazing." She gasped when Ikumi twisted the toy again before reaching for her clit and rubbed it. Her walls clamped down on the toy as her vision became blurry. "Yes…ohhhhh…" Her mouth opened up to let out a loud, lewd moan. She was still sensitive since Floralthorn's attack yesterday and she could feel the knot inside her start to unwind. "I'm gonna…"

Ikumi was in similar straits. It'd been so long since she'd been intimate and the toy Ichigo had brought was so warm and hot inside her, as if a real cock was fucking her. Her legs spread wider as the pleasure started to overwhelm her. She saw the look on her friend's face and smirked. She pulled the girl close, the toy going as deep as it could go inside their pussies. "Let's cum together."

"Yes..." Ichigo moaned, her breasts bouncing as she bucked into the toy. "I want to cum with you."

What threw both women over the edge was the toy. Its built-in sensors detected that Ichigo and Ikumi were on the verge of climax and it erupted inside them. Both Ichigo and Ikumi gasped and cried out in ecstasy as the toy filled their pussies with synthetic cum. "Ah! Cumming!" Ikumi screamed, her pussy squirting all over thtoy and Ichigo's pussy. Likewise Ichigo threw her head back and shouted a loud cry before climaxing together with her boss, her body feeling like it was on fire.

Lying on their backs, Ichigo and Ikumi panted for breath. Ichigo ran her hands up Ikumi's thighs, cooing as she felt the heat inside her, knowing a woman's pleasure. She groaned as she felt Ikumi pull the toy out of her cunt. Ikumi pulled her end out and set it to the side. Lying donw next to Ichigo, she pulled the girl close. The genderbended strawberry panted as her sweaty body was pressed next to Ichigo. "Hey…Ikumi?"

"Yeah,"

"When…When Ichigo comes back…I promise I'll make him show up to work on time," she said.

Running her hands through Ichigo's long hair, Ikumi smiled. "I'll hold you to that. I wonder where he is?" she wondered aloud.

' _Closer than you think.'_

Ikumi reached for Ichigo's bag, digging through it. "So, I've a few more hours before I'm expected to turn in that film. What other goodies do you have in your bag?"

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Nearby**

Ichigo and Ikumi were on a deserted stretch for beach. Luckily for them, there were no sand dunes or tall grass for anyone to hide in to spy on them.

Too bad that didn't include the ocean.

A bunch of heads with snorkels poked out of the sea. The two fornicating girls were oblivious to their observers. "Wow, look at them go," Orihime said with awe.

"Gotta hand it to Ichigo, she sure knows how to get close to people," Yoruichi mused.

Isane poked her head out of the water and removed the snorkel from her mouth. "I'd heard Ichigo's boss was ferocious but I'd no idea. I thought she was going to take Rangiku's head off."

Unohana chimed in, "Perhaps it would've been best if Lieutenant Matsumoto hadn't told her to "Get the hell out of our house, you dumb bitch." Ms. Unagiya doesn't exactly seem reasonable enough."

"Still though," Orihime said as she watched her genderbended friend fuck Ikumi with one of Nemu's strap-ons. "Any chance we can get one of those calendars?"

"I just want my toys back," Nemu said as she stared at the two jealously. The group stared at Nemu for a moment before turning their attention back to Ichigo.

Rukia smirked as she continued to watch them fuck. "Wow, I bet Ikumi prefers Ichika to Ichigo any day of the week." She suddenly looked up at the sky. "Hmmm…."

"What is it, Rukia?" Orihime asked.

"Ichika…I like that name. It's got a good ring to it…."

To be continued


	11. Prey for the Predatory Lesbian

Chapter 11: Prey for the predatory lesbian  
FemIchigoXChizuru

 **A.N.: This is a request by anthony11899.  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri! Dub-Con!**

 _ **The Next Day….  
**_ **Beach**

Ichigo put the umbrella into the sand and unfolded her beach towel. After getting back from her job with Ikumi she went to bed, ignoring her friends' questions about the job. She noticed Rangiku was missing but she didn't pay her much mind, going straight to bed since she was exhausted. Earilier that morning she got up and told everyone she just wanted some peace and quiet…preferably without her boss coming up from out of nowhere to drag her away.

She laid down on her towel wearing a new bikini Ikumi gave her as part of a bonus. She sighed in contentment as the cool sea-breeze swept over her, stretching out on her towel. She heard the others leave the beach-house and enter a car, planning on getting food for a barbecue Unohana wanted to have since their time at the beach was going to end in a few days.

Part of Ichigo was still afraid she'd never turn back to normal. Yoruichi had brought no news of Kisuke's progress on restoring Ichigo back to her male gender. She was wondering just how hard Kisuke was trying to fix Ichigo at this point….

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Urahara's Shop; Urahara's Lab**

"Zzzzz…" Kisuke snored, his hat covering his face as he sat back in his chair, taking a nap from working on Ichigo's cure, nowhere near finished. "Zzzzz…."

 _ **Back to Ichigo….**_

Ichigo became sleepy as she lay on the towel, the summer sun shining brightly above her. Her eyes slowly drifted shut as she relaxed her body. "So peaceful…" she muttered as she slowly fell asleep.

Her soft slumber was quickly interrupted when the sound of footsteps on the sand came close. Ichigo sat up and looked around, her eyes blurry from her weariness. "Huh? Who's there?"

Something landed next to her and Ichigo looked down, wondering why someone just threw a can of soda at her. Except it wasn't a soda can….

 _Pfffffttt…._

Purple smoke exploded from the canister, knocking Ichigo out instantly. As the genderbended orangette hit the ground, snoring as she was put to sleep, her mystery attacker waited until the mist of purple smoke subsided. Once the ocean breeze blew it away, she walked up to the sleeping Ichigo, only to frown in disappointment when she realized she'd made a critical mistake.

"What the hell?!" Chizuru said when she stared down at Ichigo. "This isn't Orihime!" She cursed herself for using her one canister of knockout gas on a stranger. She'd tracked her beloved Orihime to this beach house. She couldn't stand being so far apart from her buxom 'Hime. When she saw an orange-haired girl in a bikini with large, Orihime-sized breasts she'd assumed it was the girl herself. "Damn, that gas wasn't cheap." She'd bought the gas off the internet. She didn't know who the seller was, only that their username was "Hat&Clogs4Life". It'd cost her almost all her savings to get that gas and now she used it all up.

She was about to walk away when she noticed something about the girl she'd knocked out: she was sexy as hell! "Wow, she almost looks like Ichigo," she mused as she stared down at her. "Hmmm…." Eyeing the knocked out teen's breasts, her creamy smooth legs and her luscious pink lips made Chizuru's lower half start to get wet. She licked her lips as her mind filled with tons of dirty thoughts. "Well…she's not Orihime but she's a close second. Why not?" the predatory lesbian said before picking the unconscious Ichigo up and carrying her away from the beach. "In for a penny, in for a pound."

"Now then," she looked down at the sleeping girl, never knowing it was her classmate, Ichigo. With nobody to stop her, she carried the girl all the way to her family's sea cottage….

 _ **Later….**_

Ichigo stirred from her slumber, her head feeling like cotton had been shoved into it. ' _What the heck?'_ Her vision was blurry but she felt a hot sensation all around her, as if she'd been put into a cooking pot. ' _What happened? Am I dreaming?'_ The hot sensation felt good around her body and she sighed deeply.

Something was touching her face, specifically her lips. Ichigo opened her mouth only to feel something worm its way inside and tease her tongue. "Mmmmhhh…" she moaned. Whatever it was knew what it was doing. Ichigo moaned into the intruder's mouth as it made out with her. She tried to move but her limbs felt numb. Her vision cleared slightly, letting her see just who was plugging her lips. ' _Wait a minute…Chizuru?'_

The redhead smirked as Ichigo opened up her eyes, knowing that the girl was still dazed. "Well hello there, cutie. Just relax," she leaned forward and traced Ichigo's lips with a finger. When Ichigo heard bubbling sounds she saw that they were both in a hot tub. Ichigo opened her mouth to say something only for Chizuru to silence her with a kiss. Due to the gas's lingering effects, Ichigo continued to remain dazed and stunned as Chizuru ran her hands up her naked body, the lesbian having taken off her swimsuit before putting her into the hottub.

Due to her hazy mind and not remembering getting knocked out, Ichigo merely thought she was having a wet dream. Her sluggishly slow arms reached up and wrapped around Chizuru's waist, her tongue slipping into the lesbian's mouth. ' _I guess I've had so many lesbian experiences it's only natural I'd think about Chizuru too….'_

Chizuru was surprised by the girl's submission but was pleased to say the least. Slinking down into the water, Chizuru kissed Ichigo's breasts before licking her pink nipple. Her smile widened as her nipple hardened, her hands cupping Ichigo's DD-sized bosom. "My, your tits are so luscious," the lesbian purred before wrapping her lips around the teen's nipple, sucking on her tenderly.

"Ohhh…" Ichigo moaned, her head rolling backward. While sucking on Ichigo's breasts, Chizuru's hands dipped beneath the bubbling water to touch the girl's pink folds, fingering her pussy while switching to her other neglected breast. Ichigo's breath hitched as Chizuru slid a finger inside her. True to her lesbian nature, Chizuru knew how to please a woman.

"Mmmmhhh…" Chizuru hummed as she sucked on Ichigo's tit. Gripping it with her teeth, she pulled back and stretched out the genderbended teen's boob, loving how it jiggled back into place as it popped out of her mouth. "Your tits are so lovely, miss," she said before going back to sucking them. "Mmmh, yummy!"

Her finger went in and out of the girl's pussy, making Ichigo's head spin. Because of her dazed state and Chizuru rubbing all of her sweet spots expertly her back arched and her toes curled. "Ooooh!" she moaned, her eyes squeezing shut. "Don't stop! I'm so close!" she gasped.

The dimly-lit room filled with Ichigo's cry of ecstasy, the girl pushed over the edge when Chizuru bit down on her sensitive nipple. Her hands went to Chizuru's shoulders as her hole tightened around her finger. Chizuru almost came herself from the sight of Ichigo's sex-face, her grin widening as the girl ograsmed in front of her.

Ichigo's vision became blurry as she came down from her high, feeling tired. Chizuru took advantage of her dizziness and kissed her lewdly again, the lesbian's hands going to her tits. Wrapping her arms around Ichigo's waist, Chizuru lifted Ichigo out of the hot-tub, the girl's strength having multiplied by her maddening lust. The lesbian glued her lips to Ichigo's as she carried her out of the hot tub, their naked bodies sticking to one another as they dripped hot water. Chizuru carried the incapacitated girl over to a soft mat she set up while preparing everything, a line of sex-toys next to it, just begging to be used.

Laying Ichigo on the mat, Chizuru took off her glasses and began to lovingly caress Ichigo's beautiful body, kissing her way down her front. Ichigo merely lay there, cooing in pleasure and spread her legs as the redhead reached the spot between her legs. Chizuru gave Ichigo's pink honeypot a gentle lick. "You taste good. I bet you taste almost as good as Orihime," Chizuru purred before grabbing a vibrator next to her, turning it on. With a devious grin Chizuru pressed the plastic toy against Ichigo's wet pussy, her free hand going downward to her own wet womanhood.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo gasped as the vibrations tore into her, her sensitive pussy feeling amazing thanks to the toy. Because of her relaxed mind, she felt as if her entire body was being pleasured. She spread her legs wider and reached down to play wit hher clit. "That feels so good! Don't stop!"

"With pleasure, cutie!" Chizuru said, turning up the vibrator. She pressed it against her wet honeypot again and leaned forward, her tongue licking Ichigo's clit. Just when Ichigo was about to scream in ecstasy again, Chizuru turned off the vibrator and stood up. Ichigo groaned in disappointment, so close to release again, when Chizuru stood over her and sat down on her face, the redhead leaning down until her nose pressed into Ichigo's crotch. Getting the picture, Ichigo palmed the lesbian's cheeks while licking her tender folds, Chizuru doing the same to her. "Mmmmhhh…" Chizuru moaned as she ate Ichigo out, her body tingling from feeling Ichigo's tongue on her sensitive cunt.

Having gotten used to licking a woman's pussy, Ichigo spread Chizuru's lips and licked her pink hole, her hands digging into the lesbian's cheeks. She moaned into her classmate's snatch as she felt the girl slide two fingers into her aching cunt, the lesbian's tongue resuming licking her clit. In response, Ichigo, going along with the delusion that this was just an erotic dream, pushed a finger into Chizuru's ass, making the redhead see stars.

Both Ichigo and Chizuru moaned into each other's pussies as they came together. Chizuru happily tasted Ichigo's juices as she gushed all over her face, her body tingling from having her backdoor prodded. Getting up, Chizuru smiled down at her sexy new friend before getting down on her knees in front of Ichigo.

"No…" Ichigo groaned as Chizuru went back to rubbing her pussy. "Noooo…I'll pass out…" she moaned, feeling faint from cumming over and over again.

Grinning, Chizuru laid down next to Ichigo and raised her leg, plunging three fingers into the orangette's pussy while kissing her, her other hand snaking around her back to squeeze Ichigo's breast. The two girls could taste themselves on each other's tongues and it only fueled Chizuru's lust. She quickly pulled out her fingers and reached behind her to grab a dildo.

"Ahhh!" Ichigo moaned only for Chizuru to silence her with another kiss as the redhead slid the pink toy into her pussy, feeling her walls stretch around the lesbian's toy. Chizuru dipped her tongue into Ichigo's mouth and eagerly teased Ichigo's tongue while she pumped the toy in and out of her, Ichigo's pussy gushing as the toy slid in and out of her. "More! It feels so good!" the dizzy girl cried out, Chizuru taking her lips away from Ichigo's to lick her neck. Her pussy so sensitive, Ichigo quickly felt her body give to the pleasure. "Ah! Cumming!" she shouted, her pussy squirting all over the toy.

Sitting up, Chizuru pulled the toy out of Ichigo's cunt and tasted her juices on it, her lustful thoughts burning inside her mind as she tasted the soiled toy. "Mmmh, you taste so good. I might get addicted to it if this keeps up," the lesbian said before putting it away and grabbing a double-ended dildo.

Ichigo gasped as Chizuru pushed the toy into her quivering snatch, feeling like she was going to pass out from the pleasure swarming her brain. Her eyes widened, however, as Chizuru slid the other half into her own pussy, only to grab Ichigo's hips and lift her up. As she stood over the girl Chizuru kept a tight grip on Ichigo's feet before sliding up and down on the dildo, causing it to incidentally slide deeper into Ichigo. The genderbended strawberry grit her teeth as Chizuru fucked her piledriver style with the dildo, her hands going to her tits and squeezed them, her toes curling as Chizuru fucked her senseless. All she could do was cry out in ecstasy as Chizuru fucked her, never realijzing that this wasn't just a dream.

Chizuru threw her head back and stuck out her tongue lewdly as she felt pleasure wash over her. She could care less about Orihime at the moment. This orange-haired cutie was positively irresistible and she was almost falling in love with her. "You're amazing!" she shouted, her pussy tightening around the toy inside her. "I love it! Come on! Let's fuck each other more!"

"Ah!" Ichigo cried out with each pump of the toy. She'd been fucked hard by Nemu's toys but never in this position. She thought that the toy was going to punch straight into her womb at any minute. "Fuck! So good! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum!" she screamed, her juices dripping down her raised front.

"Me too! I'm…so…close!" Chizuru's hands went to her clit and rubbed it as hard as she could, wanting to climax together with her orange-haired cutie. "Fcuk! FUCK!" the redhead screamed as she felt the bubble inside her pop. "Cumming! I'M CUMMING!"

"OHHHHH!" Ichigo cried along with Chizuru, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she came once more, her world going dark as the pleasure took its toll on her, her body becoming wet with Chizuru's squirting juices.

"Ohhhhh," Chizuru slurred, her mind blanking out for a moment from the haze of lesbian lust. "That was amazing. I haven't orgasmed that hard in ages." She looked down only to see that her genderbended classmate was unconscious, the girl having blacked out from cumming too many times at once. "Aww! She's so cute when she's asleep."

Pulling the toy out of her, she let Ichigo's lower half back down onto the ground and pulled the toy out of the girl, smirking at how even when unconscious Ichigo still groaned in disappointment. "It's a shame but I better return you to the beach…."

With that she got Ichigo's bikini and started to redress her…."

 _ **Later….**_

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo stirred awake as a hand shook her shoulder. "Huh?" she mumbled.

"Ichigo, wake up."

Sitting up, Ichigo rubbed her sleepy eyes to see Orihime next to her. Looking around, Ichigo saw she was at the beach. ' _Huh, so it was just a dream?'_ she thought, not noticing how wet she was down below, ' _Well, it makes sense. I doubt that Chizuru would possibly have her way with me, even as I am now.'_ Turning to her frined, Ichigo stood up and stretched her arms. "Sorry about that, Orihime. I must've dozed off."

Giggling, Orihime took hold of Ichigo's hand. "It's okay. Just be glad you had the umbrella covering you. You'd hate to be like Captain Unohana and get burned."

Ichigo's ears turned red but she kept silent….

"Come on," Orihime said as she guided Ichigo back to the beach-house. "It's time for dinner."

"Cool," Ichigo said. "I'm hungry."

The two orangettes walked back to the beach-house while holding each other hands. Unbeknownst to them, Chizuru was spying on them from atop a sand dune nearby. Looking at Orihime in her swimsuit with a pair of binoculars, Chizuru licked her lips. "I may have missed the mark this time but tomorrow I'll get my sweet 'Hime and she'll be all mine!"

' Then she felt a foot on her back.

"And what do we have here?"

Looking up, Chizuru gaped when she saw a dark-skinned woman with purple hair leer down at her. Beside her was a woman with long, black hair tied in a braid. "I don't recall inviting you to the party," Yoruichi said as she stared down at the lesbian. "And we certainly didn't give you our permission to play with our strawberry."

Chizuru stared at the two, recognizing them as Ichigo's Soul Reaper friends. "Wait a minute…Strawberry?" She suddenly put two and two together. "You mean…that was _Ichigo?_ " she said, her jaw almost hitting the sand.

"It's a long story, Ms. Hondo," Unohana replied as she took out her zanpakuto. "But we don't feel inclined to share at the moment. We don't appreciate you kidnapping our frined."

Chizuru leapt to her feet, feeling scared of the woman with a sword. "Wait! I returned her, didn't I? So…all is forgiven?"

Crossing her arms, Yoruichi smiled. "Not quite. Like we said, Ichigo is our special little strawberry and we don't like it when others have a piece without our say. Unohana," she turned to the captain, "If you'd please?"

Drawing her sword, Unohana smirked before pointing it at Chizuru. "Minazuki." Her blade turned into a mass of tentacles.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

To be continued


	12. The Goo Suit

Chapter 12: The Goo Suit

 **A.N.: This is a request by anthony11899.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri!**

 _ **The next evening….  
**_ **Beach House**

Nemu walked down the hallway and knocked on the door to Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia's room. The door opened up and Rukia stepped out. "Lieutenant Kurotsuchi," the small raven-haired girl addressed. "What is it?"

"Pardon the interruption, Lieutenant Kuchiki, but is Ichigo Kurosaki here? I've something for her."

"No," Rukia said, shaking her head. "She and Orihime went to go take a shower about five minutes ago."

"I see," the monotone girl said. "But isn't the shower meant for one person?" she asked out of curiosity.

Blushing, Rukia smiled a little, "Well, Ichigo and Orihime have gotten close over the past week so when Ichigo invited her into to take a shower with her Orihime couldn't resist." She remembered catching the two girls making out in their room while the others were busy eating dinner. It seemed as if not only had Ichigo finally come to terms with her new gender but she had accepted Orihime's feelings for her. Now they were spending as much time together as they could, taking advantage of the beach house's isolated area.

"Very well then, when they leave the bathroom, could you tell them to come see me? I have something for them."

Rukia looked at Nemu with a look of cautious hope. "Did Captain Kurotsuchi figure out the cure for Ichigo's condition?"

"I'm afraid that's not it. He did, however, send me something that he wanted Ichigo and Orihime to test. It's a new invention of his and he wanted to see the effect it had on Humans since he gathered enough date using Soul Reapers."

"I see," Rukia replied before nodding. "Okay then, I'll let them know when they step out of the shower."

"Thank you." With that, Nemu walked back to her room, leaving Rukia to step back into her room and close the door.

Looking at the clock, Rukia gave a small chuckle. "You mean _if_ they leave the shower…."

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

 __"Ohhhh, Ichigo…."

The genderbended strawberry was currently on her knees with her face pressed into Orihime's muff, licking her wet pussy greedily while the hot shower cascaded down her back. Orihime's hands went to Ichigo's head and pressed her against her crotch harder. "Don't stop, Ichigo! I gonna cum!" she moaned. Ichigo pumped two fingers into Orihime's pussy and licked her clit, wanting to see her friend's face twist with pleasure. Orihime's head rolled backward as she came, letting Ichigo taste her juices. Standing back up, Ichigo kissed her passionately, their breasts pressing together as they embraced.

The two girls had started their affair after Ichigo had caught Orihime playing her herself while saying Ichigo's name. Remembering their first night together, Ichigo came to realize that Orihime had feelings for her and that she had feelings for Orihime. Orihime had been taken by surprise when Ichigo suddenly appeared and crawled on top of her to eat her out but it was a pleasant surprise.

Turning off the shower, the two orangettes dried off and reached for their nightclothes…only to realize that they were so horny from anticipation that they had forgotten to grab spare clothes. Both girls just shrugged and giggled as they wrapped towels around them. Ichigo peeked out of the bathroom and saw nobody down the hallway and breathed a sigh of relief. "Alright, c'mon, let's go."

The two tiptoed away from the bathroom and headed for their room only to nearly jump out of their skins when they heard a voice from behind them. "Oh, Ichigo. Orihime. Just who I needed to see."

Turning around, Ichigo and Orihime saw Nemu standing behind them, the girl in blue pajamas that had a cartoon Mayuri's face on the stomach. "Oh, it's just you, Nemu," Ichigo sighed in relief. "Um…could you give us a minute while we go and get changed?" she asked.

Smiling, Nemu reached for her door and opened it up. "Actually, I have something to ask of you and it'd solve your clothing problem as well. Please step inside."

Both Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other cautiously. They liked Nemu but they were still distrustful of anything the girl had to offer. Still, neither of them wanted to remain in the hallway with no clothes on and risk the teasing of Yoruichi and Rangiku. Following Nemu into her room, Ichigo and Orihime quickly closed the door before turning their attention to Nemu, who was opening a package mailed to the beach house earlier that day. "What is it you want, Nemu?" Ichigo asked. Her eyebrow rose when she saw that the package was from Mayuri. "Another toy?"

"No," Nemu replied as she turned back to the orangettes. In her hands was…a raygun? "Master Mayuri wanted to test a new invention and wanted me to ask you if you'd volunteer. He has enough data on Soul Reapers but he has none on Humans."

Ichigo took a step back, fear written on her face. "Wait, Nemu! I don't think I want to be zapped by some love-gun!" she quickly said. Orihime as well got scared and hid behind Ichigo.

"Please calm down," the stoic girl said. "This device is just a simple dispersal machine Master Mayuri developed. It sprays a viscous substance on a person's body that forms molecules that bond together to form clothing."

Orihime looked out from behind Ichigo's shoulder and blinked. "So…that gun…gives clothes?"

"Correct. Master Mayuri hypothesized that the liquid," she gestured to the small bottle attached to the raygun's top which looked like a lava lamp with its glowing purple liquid, "Would form clothing based on a person's preference. Of course, when applied to a Soul Reaper…."

"It takes the form of a _shihakusho,"_ Ichigo finished, starting to understand what was being asked of her. "I get it. Mayuri wants to see what happens when its applied to a Human to see if he gets a different result."

"Quite so," Nemu nodded. "And it'll be beneficial to the both of you since at the moment you need clothes."

Both girls looked at each other before reluctantly nodding at Nemu, neither seeing a downside to this. "Um…okay," Ichigo said, "But are there any side effects?"

"There are no serious effects, other than your skin might feel strange while the liquid is being applied. Now then," she turned the gun on and pointed it at Ichigo," please remove your towel."

Gulping, Ichigo removed the towel from around her naked body, Orihime stepping away. As the girl aimed it at Ichigo the girl braced herself, not knowing what was about to happen.

Nemu pulled the trigger and sprayed purple goo all over Ichigo's chest. The girl gasped from the viscous fluid covering her, squeezing her eyes shut as she prepared for the worst. Nemu sprayed it all over Ichigo before ceasing her spraying. Ichigo looked down at her goo-covered body and watched as it spread around her until it covered her entire body from neck to toe. "It's…it's vibrating!" Ichigo gasped as the goo began to form clothing around her. Orihime watched in awe as Ichigo's naked female body was slowly covered up by the cloth-forming goo.

In a matter of seconds, Ichigo found herself standing in Nemu's room fully clothed. Looking down, she realized she was wearing one of her high school's uniforms. Orihime's cheeks turned pink as she stared at the girl in the skirt, finding Ichigo to be very attractive in it. ' _Wow, she's so cute!'_ she thought.

"Interesting," Nemu noted, "It seems that the substance takes on the clothes of what the subject is most familiar with. In this case, your school uniform."

"Yeah but…" Ichigo looked down at her skirt and blushed. " Why'd it take my school's female uniform?"

"Possibly because your mind subconsciously is more familiar with a woman's clothes now that you've become accustomed to being female." She rearmed the spraygun and pointed it at Orihime. "Your turn, Orihime."

Nodding, Orihime removed her towel and let Nemu spray her with the gun, covering the teen in purple goo like she did with Ichigo. Soon she was wearing her school uniform like Ichigo was. "Cool!" she giggled as she looked down at herself.

Ichigo turned to Nemu. "Thanks, Nemu. Do these clothes do anything else?"

"Yes, they're supposed to be able to change shape depending on the wearer's preference. Master Mayuri hasn't worked out all the bugs though so be sure to let me know if something arises."

"Okay," Orihime thanked Nemu and the two walked back to their rooms. Nemu put the goo-gun back into its box, only to notice something she hadn't taken note of before, a piece of paper with a warning on it written by Mayuri.

Reading it, Nemu shrugged it off. "Oh well. What's the worst that could happen?"

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Ichigo, Rukia & Orihime's Room**

Rukia looked up from her book to see Ichigo and Orihime walk in, dressed in school uniforms. Raising an eyebrow, Rukia sat up on her bed. "You two decide to do some summer classes?" she asked, confused at their attire.

Scratching the back of her head, Ichigo sat down on her bed while Orihime rummaged through a drawer. "No, Nemu had us try a spray that turned this goo into clothes. We're so used to our school uniforms that the stuff decided on that."

A look of caution came across Rukia's face. "You intentionally let Nemu try out one of Mayuri's experiments on you? You're brave, Ichigo. Still," she gave the strawberry a cheeky smirk as she stared at Ichigo's new clothes. "You look like such a cute schoolgirl. Have you been a bad girl today, Ms. Kurosaki?"

Ichigo bristled in annoyance. "Oh hah hah. Very funny." She stood up and reached for her outfit. "Hang on, let me get my pajamas."

"Me too," Orihime said as she dug through her drawer. "We really need to do laundry soon. I'm almost out of clean pajamas."

Almost as if on cue the school uniforms melted around their bodies. Rukia stared in shock as Ichigo and Orihime were suddenly covered in purple goo. The sticky concoction reconfigured until Ichigo and Orihime stood there wearing pink pajamas. "Hey! This is cool!" Orihime smiled as she looked down at her new attire. "Wow! This is so neat! We don't even need to change now!"

"Yeah," Ichigo noted as she sat back down in her bed. "Looks like Mayuri invented something useful. That's a first…" she said as she inspected her pajamas. Eyeing the symbol on the stomach, Ichigo frowned. "What the hell? Why's there a unicorn on my pajamas?"

Rukia put a hand to cover her laugh. "Wow, Ichigo, first a school uniform and now unicorns. You're such a starry-eyed, innocent schoolgirl…" she teased.

"Shut up, Rukia…."

Orihime was about to tuck herself into bed when she noticed something. "Um…it looks like it only creates outer clothing. Hang on, I need to put on some underwear." She got out of bed and reached for her pajama bottoms…only to gasp in surprise. "Oh!"

Sitting up, Ichigo turned to see her friend struggling against her outfit. "Orihime? What's wrong?"

"M-my pajamas! They're tightening!" Orihime choked, her top squeezing her chest. "Get it off!"

Ichigo hurried over to her and reached for Orihime's outfit, only to gasp when she felt her pajamas suddenly felt tighter around her. "Ah! Now mine's acting up too!" Her hands started to tug on her shirt but it was like her shirt was glued to her skin. "What the hell is up with this thing?!"

Rukia hopped up and tried to help Orihime take her shirt off. However, as soon as she touched it, the fabric melted back into its purple goo-like state. "Orihime!" she gasped as the goo started to spread over Orihime's entire body.

"What's happening to me?! What's going on?!" Orihime cried up as the goo spread up her neck and covered her face, except for her mouth. "I can't see!"

Turning around, Rukia saw that Ichigo was in a similar state, her outfit turning into purple goo and spreading across her entire naked body before it morphed. All Rukia could do was stare as her two friends were covered in full-body, black latex suits. "Rukia! Help!" Ichigo gasped as her head was covered in black latex, leaving only her mouth free. Ichigo and Orihime crumpled to the floor as the suits tightened around them, especially around their private areas.

"Hang on!" Rukia said as she headed for the door. "I'll go get Nemu and-"

Almost as if the goo suits were sentient, the two latex-covered teens arched their backs, streams of purple goo erupting from their stomachs and splashing onto Rukia.

"Oh no!" Rukia cried out as the goo melted her clothes. Before long she too was wearing a black latex suit, her head completely covered as well as the rest of her body. "I can't see a thing!" she groaned before falling to her knees. "Well this is just great!" she grumbled, gritting her teeth as the tightness in her chest and crotch increased. "Now what?"

Ichigo struggled to her knees. She couldn't see a thing and the suit restricted her movement. "What the hell? Nemu never said anything about this!" She tried and failed to pull the mask off her head, her eyesight blinded by the latex. "How do we get these things-OHHH!" Ichigo's head threw back as she felt something between her legs. "Oh! Oh god!"

"Ichigo!" Orihime called out, unable to see her friend's dilemma. "What's wrong?"

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Rukia asked. In a few seconds, both Orihime and Rukia realized what was happening to Ichigo when the suits they were wearing started to vibrate. Both girls cried out when they suddenly felt something push into their pussies, realizing that the suits were creating dildos inside them. "Ohhhh!" Rukia clawed at the ground as she felt a large toy wedge itself inside her tight pussy before starting to vibrate. "Ahhh! Fuck!" she cried out.

Ichigo struggled to get onto her hands and knees, the vibrator inside her pulsing madly. She struggled to keep herself upright as she tried to figure out which was the door. If she could get outside the room, she could call out for help from the others. She managed to get three feet in front of her, which was ironically not in the direction of the door, before she felt another sensation hit her. She rolled onto her back and cried out as she felt something enter her backdoor. "No! Not there!" All Ichigo could do was cry out in ecstasy as her asshole was filled as well with a vibrating dildo, her experience in the sunflower field showing her just how sensitive her ass was.

Soon all three girls were being assaulted with double dildos, Rukia grunting from the pain of her stretched asshole while Orihime tried to get onto her feet, only to stumble and fall on top of Ichigo. As the two girls lay there, helpless before the goo suits, they could hear each other moaning and it couldn't help but turn them both on. "Ichigo…" Orihime groaned.

"Orihime…" Ichigo gasped, her arms instinctively wrapping around the girl. The two embraced with a deep kiss as they lay on the floor, feeling their holes be pleasured in the most intimate of ways. Rukia herself was succumbing to the pleasure. Rolling onto her back, she reached down and started to rub herself through her suit, her mind flaring with ecstasy.

"Mmmmhhh!" Ichigo moaned into Orihime's mouth, her body shaking from the vibrating dildos. Just when the three thought things couldn't get any wackier, they did.

As their covered breasts pressed together, both Ichigo and Orihime felt something strange while making out. The feeling only grew stronger as the seconds ticked by and when it reached its peak, both teens cried out as they felt their suits suddenly inject hot fluid straight into their breasts. "Ichigo!" Orihime moaned. "My breasts! The suit's doing something to my breasts!"

"Mine too!" moaned Ichigo, arching her back as she felt hot fluid flow through her nipples. Behind her mask, her eyes widened when she felt something even stranger. "My breasts…they're…they're…getting _bigger!_ "

"Mine too!" cried out Rukia, her petite breasts suddenly swelling. "What's going on!" She spread her legs wider as the tension from the suit increased, her breasts going from petite to D-cup. Ichigo and Orihime, who both had the same size breasts, could feel their huge puppies suddenly grow to Rangiku-sized jugs.

And that wasn't the only thing that the suits changed about their breasts….

Both Ichigo and Orihime threw their heads back and cried out as a sudden hot feeling began to build in their breasts, the suits tightening around their huge bosoms. Air touched their nipples, the suits opening up to expose their areolas. "Something's happening!" Ichigo cried out, her embrace with Orihime tightening as she felt something rush to her nipples. "I…I…gah!" she moaned as milk erupted from her breasts. Orihime likewise saw stars behind her latex mask as milk shot out of her breasts, showering Ichigo with milk.

Losing herself to the pleasure the suit was assaulting her with, Ichigo cupped Orihime's breast and lifted it up, leaning her head down and wrapping her mouth around it and drinking Orihime's breast milk. Orihime wrapped her hands around Ichigo's head and moaned lewdly as her crush drank her hot breast milk, her pussy gushing around the dildo inside her as she climaxed, unable to handle all of the pleasure while trapped inside a skin-tight suit.

Intoxicated by the lust flowing through her pussy and ass, Rukia got onto her hands and knees again and crawled to the source of the moans coming from Ichigo and Orihime. Reaching the two fornicating orangettes, Rukia laid on top of Orihime, sandwiching the girl between Rukia and Ichigo. Ichigo took her mouth off of Orihime's nipple to throw her head back, cumming when Rukia pressed a knee to her crotch, forcing the buzzing vibrators deeper into her holes. Rukia cupped Orihime's lactating tits while grinding her body against hers. In response, Orihime began to grind her body back and forth, the skin tight rubber feeling hotter as her body rubbed against Ichigo's and Rukia's.

When Orihime leaned down and started sucking on Ichigo's milk-shooting tits, the genderbended strawberry almost blacked out from the pleasure. She let go of Orihime's shoulders and lay on the floor, completely at the mercy of the goo suit. "Oh god! So good! SO GOOD!" she cried out, Orihime not ceasing her sucking at all. To Orihime, Ichigo's milk was the best thing she ever tasted. Just the taste alone caused her to cum again, her juices squirting through the goo suit. Likewise, Rukia could feel her dildos slide deeper into her as she continued to grind her body against Orihime's back, her nipples heating up as they rubbed against the black latex.

Rukia threw her head back and cried out in pleasure as she gushed along with her friends. "Yes! YESS!" She rolled off of Orihime, groaning as she lay next to Ichigo. Orihime likewise rolled off her genderbended crush. The three goo suit-covered girls lay on the floor, fondling themselves as they began to lose themselves to the madness of pleasure….

 _ **An Hour later….**_

 __Nemu, worried about the two girls despite shrugging off Mayuri's warning earlier, knocked on the door to their room. "Orihime? Ichigo? May I come in?"

When she heard nothing, she opened the door and gasped at the sight before her. Because of the fact that the SWA was currently playing with a karaoke machine in the living room, they couldn't hear what was happening in the trio's room. Opening the door, however, Nemu was first assaulted by the sounds of lewd moans and cries of ecstasy.

Three girls completely covered in black latex bodysuits lay on the floor. The small one of the bunce was currently licking another girl's covered crotch while the third sat on the second girl's face. "Oh dear…" Nemu said. "This is far worse than I feared. They've completely gone insane from the suit's tortures." She could tell that the three were barely coherent anymore by the tones of their moans; the one on the floor sounded like she was barely conscious, even as she licked the tall girl's cunt through her suit.

Closing the door, Nemu hurried into her room and grabbed the spraygun. Changing out the canister of purple goo with bottle of white liquid, she dashed back to the trio's room and aimed the gun at the first girl before pulling the trigger. She hit the girl in the back with the white liquid and sighed in relief as the effect was immediate, watching the goo suit dissolve like acid around her body. Turning to the other two, Nemu sprayed the both with the solvent and watched as they were freed from their erotic bondage. Orihime fell backward as she was released from her suit, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she rolled off Ichigo's face.

Nemu put the spraygun down and walked over to Rukia, making sure she was okay before checking Ichigo and Orihime. After a full ten minutes, the three began to regain consciousness. "Ohhhh…" Ichigo groaned as she sat up, her breasts still enlarged and filled with milk. "I don't feel good…" she muttered, her skin feeling tingly. "Nemu?" she blinked when she saw the girl kneeling down in front of her. "What happened? Our clothes…just attacked us!"

"Yes, I only found Master Mayuri's warning after I applied the spray to you two. I suppose I should apologize."

"Why?" Orihime sat up, feeling sore from climaxing so many times.

"Yeah, and how come our boobs got bigger?" asked Rukia, who was rubbing her sore bottom.

"Well, it seems that initially the formula used does form clothes that the wearer is most familiar with. However, when it is forcefully removed, the goo tries to subdue its wearer by engaging in erotic play. Master Mayuri has no idea why it happens."

"Why…didn't you mention… this sooner?" Ichigo panted, laying on the ground in a daze.

"Well, most of the people Master Mayuri experimented on were men. And very few of his female test subjects exhibited a reaction as violent as yours." She saw how worn out the three were and was glad that she'd caught them before it was too late. "Also…there's something you should know…."

"What?" Orihime asked as she sat up, only to groan as the weight of her enlarged breasts hit her. "Ow…when do my boobs turn back to normal?"

"Yeah…" Ichigo said, her nipples leaking milk. "And when the hell do they stop producing milk?"

"They don't."

All three girls looked at the lieutenant with a look of shock. "What do you mean they don't?" Ichigo asked, sitting up. She cupped her enlarged melons and glared at the lieutenant. "These things are huge!"

"I'm sorry. I only found Master Mayuri's warning note after I applied the device to you. It seems that as part of its attempt to subdue you, the goo invades your breasts and causes your mammary glands to become active. Though it seems it didn't cause Rukia to produce milk; possibly because she is in a Gigai."

"So these are permanent?" Orihime asked, biting her lip as more milk began to drip down her breasts. "Can't I just Reject it with my Sōten Kisshun?"

"I would not advise that, as trying to do so will only cause the goo suit to respawn," Nemu cautioned. "I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you for this by paying for bigger sized bras and swimsuits."

Groaning, Ichigo and Orihime nodded in understanding. Not even caring that they were naked, they both crawled into Ichigo's bed and fell asleep, their milk-filled breasts pressing against each other. Rukia merely shrugged and palmed her own big boobs. Nemu turned to her contemporary. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused, Lieutenant Kuchiki."

"Well, on the plus side…" Rukia giggled as she bounced her tits, "I can't help but like my new boobs."

To be continued


	13. Battle of the Beach Babes

Chapter 13: Battle of the Beach Babes

 **A.N.: This is a request by anthony11899.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon! Foursome! **

_**The next day….  
**_ **Beach**

"C'mon!" Rangiku said, leading Yoruichi and Ichigo up a hill. "It's the perfect spot! We'll have a great cook-out today!"

Ichigo sighed as she walked alongside Yoruichi. "That's what you said twenty minutes ago…" she grumbled.

"You okay, Ichigo?" Yoruichi teased. "You seem to be a bit more… _bouncy_ today."

"You're not helping, Yoruichi," Ichigo said, her boobs bouncing with every step. The SWA were quite perplexed that morning when Ichigo, Orihime and Rukia arrived for breakfast with enlarged breasts, Ichigo especially embarrassed by all the staring. Nemu quickly explained that it was a side effect from an experiment they helped her with. Yoruichi found it amusing the most, especially when she found out that Ichigo was lactating.

 _"Ichigo," Unohana looked at the girl alarmed. "Are you aware…that your shirt is wet?"_

 _Ichigo looked down and blushed. The tension from her tight t-shirt had caused the pressure in her breasts to increase, causing her milk to leak out onto her shirt. "Yeah…thanks to Nemu's little experiment," she shot the girl a scowl, "My boobs are full of milk."_

 _Everyone at the table stopped what they're doing and stared at Ichigo, or to more precise they stared at her boobs. Ichigo looked at the table with a red face, realizing she should've kept her mouth shut. Yoruichi's ears perked up and a wide smile spread on her face. A poof of smoke later she hopped up onto the table in her cat form and trotted over to Ichigo. Jumping onto her lap, she pawed Ichigo's boobs and pushed her head into Ichigo's chest, licking her through her shirt. "Mmmmh! Ichigo, lift your shirt up. Kitty wants milk!"_

 _"Get off, Yoruichi!"_

"There it is!" Rangiku said, seeing a large tree on a hill overlooking the beach. "It's a nice shady spot! Perfect for one last grill!"

As they walked up the hill Ichigo noticed something that Rangiku had failed to notice, there were already people on the hill. "Uh, Rangiku?" she said as she walked up the hill, wishing Yoruichi would stop glancing at her milk-filled boobs, "There's already people there. We shouldn't impose."

"Nonsense!" Rangiku said. The woman had on a tank-top that showed off her stomach and shorts that would've turned many a man's head. Yoruichi was in a similar attire, wearing a yellow tank top with blue shorts that were on the tight side. "We'll just kindly ask them to-" she stopped when she reached the top of the hill and saw exactly who was currently occupying it. "You!"

Sitting up on her blanket, a girl with blue hair rubbed her eyes, having taken a nap, and wiped the sleep out of them until they focused on you. "YOU!" she shouted before leaping to her feet. "It's the cow-girl!"

The girl was sitting on a blanket, another girl with dark skin and hair sleeping next to her. Away from them was a girl with olive-green hair sitting on the grass reading a book. Another woman with blonde hair and mocha-tanned skin was sitting back against the tree and enjoying the breeze.

"Who're you calling cow-girl, blueberry?!" Rangiku fired back.

"BLUEBERRY?"

"Apacci," the girl next to her grumbled as she sat up. "You're too loud. Turn it down a notch."

"Yeah," Rangiku huffed, her hands on her hips. "What the gorilla said."

The woman immediately shot up, her strong biceps on display from her skin-tight shirt. "WHO'RE YOU CALLING A GORRILLA, YOU BIG-TITTIED SOW?!"

Ichigo facepalmed and was about to say something when the third girl chirped in. "You know, you two are only feeding her fire. And Mila Rose, you do snore like a gorilla."

"WHOSE SIDE ARE YOU ON, SUNG-SUN!" the two girls shouted.

Walking up, Ichigo turned to Rangiku. "Friends of yours, Rangiku?"

"Hell no! Ichigo, they're Arrancars!" the strawberry blonde said, glaring at the woman who was just staring at them from beneath the tree. "She's the number three Espada. And the three stooges there are her Fracción."

A nerve bulged in Apacci's forehead. "Who're you calling a stooge? That's rich coming from a lowly lieutenant. Last time I checked, we mopped the floor with you." She pointed a finger at the three girls. "C'mon, girls! Let's finish what we started and-"

"Apacci."

The bluenette turned around to see Halibel scowling at her. "M-master Halibel."

"We're not here to cause trouble. Don't get into pointless squabbles." The woman, Halibel, stood up and walked over to the three Soul Reapers. As she passed them her Fracción bowed in respect. Ichigo could tell from looking at her eyes that this Espada was of a different character than Grimmjow and Nnoitora. She walked up to Rangiku and sighed. "I apologize for my subordinates. Please trust me when I say we're not here to fight."

It was then that Ichigo noticed something odd. "Wait, if you're Arrancars, where's your mask fragments?"

Yoruichi turned to explain. "Actually, Ichigo, they're in Gigais Kisuke made. He loaned them to Halibel and her friends so they could explore the World of the Living without the need to feed on Human Souls."

"As she said, Ichi-" Halibel stopped and stared at the Strawberry. "Wait, _you're_ Ichigo Kurosaki?" She leaned forward until her face was in front of Ichigo's, making the girl blush from the close contact. "How very strange. Last I checked, Ichigo Kurosaki was a young man."

Scratching the back of her head, Ichigo merely looked away, back to being the center of awkward attention again. "It's a long story. Let's just say that I-"

"ICHIGOOOOOOOOOO!"

Before Ichigo could finish her quick explanation she was tackled to the ground by a blur with aquamarine hair. Rolling back down the hill, Ichigo saw stars before her eyes focused on the person currently lying on top of her. "N-Nel?" she gasped as the smiling face of Nel stared down at her.

"Ichigo!" The former Espada wrapped Ichigo into a bone-crushing hug. "It's so good to see you! I've missed you so much and-" she stopped when she realized a certain critical fact that had eluded her until now. "Ichigo?" she stared down at Ichigo's beautiful female body. "What happened to you? You're a girl!" When she looked back up she noticed that Ichigo's face was blue from her choking hug and let go, helping the poor teen to her feet.

As she followed her up the hill, Ichigo gave her friend a brief explanation as to how she came to be female. In turn Nel turned her how she, Halibel and the Tres Bestia had been traveling around and enjoying the countryside, now free of Aizen's schemes to do as they pleased.

When they came up to the top of the hill, however, their reunion quickly became halted when they saw Rangiku and Halibel arguing. "C'mon! Please?"

"No," the blonde Espada said. "We're not moving. Have your picnic elsewhere."

"C'mon! This place is perfect for a grill! It's got shade, a view and even a small grill pit!" Rangiku said, pointing to the pit. "You can come back tomorrow!"

Crossing her arms, Halibel scowled at the lieutenant. "Tomorrow, me and the girls will be heading back into town. We want to enjoy our time at the beach in peace. Leave. Now." Her eyes narrowed as she stared down the Soul Reaper, who gulped when she felt a bit of Halibel's spiritual pressure leak through her Gigai. "We were here first. Finders keepers and all that."

Rangiku was about to shout something when Yoruichi stopped her, coming between the two arguing women. "Ladies, please. Arguing is going to get us nowhere. Look, obviously we need to find some way to settle this."

"Agreed," Halibel said. "As long as it brings back some peace and quiet, I don't care."

Yoruichi tapped her chin as she looked at Halibel, her eyes scanning her. She then looked at the Tres Bestia, then to Nel, and then to Ichigo. A perverted smile graced her lips and Ichigo knew that something devious was coming next.

"How about this, Halibel. We have a battle of supremacy. You make the three of us submit, you get to stay. We make you girls submit, we'll leave you alone." She smiled wickedly at the Espada, her golden eyes glinting mischief. "Deal?"

Halibel knew that look and returned the devious smile with one of her own. "Interesting. And how, pray tell, would we be making you submit?"

"With a sex contest, of course."

Ichigo facepalmed.

The genderbended strawberry expected the Espada to scoff at the notion or to become offended. But if anything, it only amused Halibel more. Without even saying a word, the beautiful Espada reached for her top and removed it before pulling down her short-shorts, kicking them to the side. Turning to the girls, she gave them a look that told them to follow her lead.

Ichigo was somewhat amazed at the Tres Bestia's loyalty, the three not batting an eye at the command. In a matter of seconds all three of the Arrancar were naked. Nel followed their example and shed her clothes as well, giggling as her naked body became on display. "This is fun!" the naked aquamarine-haired woman said as she stood there naked. "C'mon, Ichigo!" The former Espada began to tug at Ichigo's clothes. "You have to get naked too!"

"Like hell!" Ichigo struggled against her friend. "There's no way in hell I'm agreeing to this!"

Yoruichi grinned, already naked along with Rangiku. "You will if you wanna eat tonight, Ichigo! It'd suck for all of us to have a barbecue and you'd have to settle for whatever's leftover in the fridge," she warned.

Sighing in defeat, Ichigo knew she didn't have much of a choice, especially since she was hungry right now and it was a long walk back to the beach house. "Fine…" she grumbled before taking off her shirt. Nel giggled with glee before pulling down Ichigo's shorts, marveling at Ichigo's sexy female form as she stepped out of them. "Fine. Now what?"

A naked Rangiku walked away until she was at a distance between the girls. "We'll do it here, with nobody interfering. Nel," she looked at the woman and grinned. "You and me will be fighting first."

"Aww!" Nel pouted. "But I wanted to have sex with Ichigo!" she whined.

"Maybe later," Rangiku said. When the Arrancar walked over to her, Rangiku explained the rules. "Okay then. First things first, we go until one of us says that they give up. Second, no spirit energy. We go at it with our feminine wiles," she said, running a hand up her belly.

"Fine. But if I win, we get Ichigo!" Nel demanded. Ichigo saw the other Arrancar looking at her with grins and knew that suddenly she was in a tight spot.

"That's fine," Yoruichi said, chuckling at the implications. "Just as long as you let us watch." Facing each other, the two naked babes stared each other down until Yoruichi held up her hand then brought it down.

"Go!"

Both Nel and Rangiku grappled with each other, pushing their breasts together as they struggled. Nel took the initiative and wrapped her arms around Rangiku, hurling her onto the grass. Rangiku yelped as she hit the ground before her vision became clouded by a woman's pussy when Nel sat down on her face. "Give up yet?" Nel mocked, smacking Rangiku's tits around and making the girl groan into her snatch. She reached down and rubbed Rangiku's pussy vigorously while grinding her pussy into Rangiku's face, moaning in pleasure.

But Rangiku gripped Nel's hips and shoved her off of her face, her mouth wet from the Arrancar's juices. Sitting up, the naked Rangiku scrambled to her feet and tackled Nel as she struggled to her feet. Rangiku straddled Nel's stomach before smacking her tits around. "How do you like that?" Rangiku said cheekily before getting off of Nel. The Arrancar sat up but Rangiku quickly got behind her and wrapped her legs around Nel's waist, pulling her back. One arm pulled hooked Nel's arm behind her back while her other played with the woman's pussy. Nel squirmed and tried to free herself but Rangiku's grip was absolute. "Oh? Look how wet you are," Rangiku purred before slipping several fingers inside her. "You're so tight around my fingers."

"Let go!" Nel cried out. But her efforts to free herself only caused Rangiku to pump her fingers in and out faster. She tried to snack her head against Rangiku's face but the strawberry blonde moved her head and started to attack Nel's neck. "Ah! Stop!" Nel said as she still continued to try to free herself, only to arch her back as Rangiku's wet fingers worked her pussy faster. "Ah! Ohhhh!"

Ichigo and the others watched as Nel came in front of them, everyone getting aroused from the sensual battle. Nel's vision suffered a whiteout as she gushed around Rangiku's fingers, the lieutenant swallowing her moans with a kiss. She let go of Nel's arm and bent her over. Too caught up in her orgasm, Nel's face hit the grass with her ass stuck in the air. She tried to get up but Rangiku put her full weight on her back. The former Espada cried out as Rangiku rubbed her pussy with one hand while groping her with the other.

A thought came to Ichigo and she turned to Yoruichi. "Uhh…Yoruichi? I'm not saying that Nel's weak but… shouldn't Nel be a lot stronger than this?"

"The Gigai Kisuke gave her suppresses her powers to help her blend in with Humans. It's the same for myself, the SWA and Nel's friends here," the naked werecat gestured to Halibel and the Tres Bestia. "Right now, with all of us in Gigais we've the strength of average women."

"Speak for yourself," Halibel retorted, cursing herself as Nel quickly submitted to Rangiku again and came lewdly.

Rangiku didn't miss a beat as Nel squirted all over her hand. She flipped Nel over onto her back and started to scissor with the woman, moaning as her pink pussy touched the Arrancar's. She panted as she gripped Nel's legs and ground her pussy into Nel's. "So…you give up yet?" Rangiku asked, bending the former Espada to her will.

Nel, who was seeing stars at this point, reached down and rubbed her clit while throwing her head back. "YES!" she shouted. In response, Rangiku leaned up and reached for Nel's breast. Gripping her nipple, the lieutenant pulled on it and made Nel hiss from the pain.

"Say it!" Rangiku said, close to her own orgasm herself. The sight of Nel's face twisting with pleasure was something no man or woman could endure. "Say it out loud!"

When Rangiku pulled on her other nipple, it signaled the end for Nel. "I GIVE UP!" she shouted before the pleasure inside her exploded. "I'm cumming! OHHHH!"

"Ooooooh!" Rangiku moaned in unison as Nel climaxed, their pussies gushing onto each other. Ichigo had to turn away and take deep breaths to try to calm down her growing heartbeat. Looking down she blushed when she saw how wet she was from watching her two friends fight in front of her. She looked over and saw the others looking on in arousal, all three of the Tres Bestia looking like they were about to burst at the seams from watching.

Recovering quickly, Rangiku stood up and crossed her arms. She grinned at Halibel, "Looks like I win."

The blonde woman frowned. "For now…" she said.

Yoruichi pushed Ichigo forward. "Your turn, Ichigo!"

"Hey! Wait, Yoruichi!" Ichigo struggled but the werecat easily continued to push the naked teen forward. She blushed when she saw the remaining four girls stare at her, not liking the dark looks in their eyes. "Um…so…who do I fight?" she asked timidly.

Halibel raised a hand and gestured. "My Fracción will be your opponents." The Tres Bestia grinned before stepping forward, circling Ichigo.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Ichigo shouted at Halibel. "It's three-on-one!"

"And? What of it?" Halibel asked while smiling at the flustered Substitute. "If you're the one who defeated Aizen, surely making my Fracción submit should be child's play," she said slyly. "Begin!"

All at once, the Tres Bestia rushed Ichigo. The girl was assaulted by hands as the three surrounded her, trapping her. Mila Rose easily took advantage of Ichigo's hesitance to fight naked by putting her in a full nelson. As she struggled against the girl, Apacci captured her lips with a kiss while Sung-Sun spread her legs. Ichigo gasped into Apacci's mouth as the snake Arrancar began to eat her out. To make matters worse, Apacci palmed Ichigo's hands and started to fondle her, making a certain hot rush start to flow through her.

Unfortunately for the Tres Bestia unlike them and the others, Ichigo was not in a Gigai but in her Human body and even though she was genderbended she was still a force to be reckoned with. Mila Rose was taken by surprise when Ichigo broke away from Apacci's kiss and started to leaned forward, hurling the large woman over her shoulders. The two Arrancars cried out as Mila Rose was suddenly dropped onto them, freeing Ichigo from their embrace.

Before the three could get their bearings, Ichigo grabbed Apacci's leg and yanked her forward. The bluenette yelped as she was pulled forward only to be silenced when Ichigo suddenly sat down on her face, mirroring what Nel did earlier. Feeling tired of always being taken advantage of, Ichigo felt a dark thrill as she made Apacci eat her out. Apacci, unable to breath from having Ichigo's round ass on her face, continuously smacked the girl's cheeks to try to get her off.

Ichigo was forced to move when Mila Rose charged at her, the woman intending to put Ichigo into another submission hold. Ichigo got off of Apacci, leaving the bluenette gasping for air before bracing herself for Mila Rose's attack. When the dark-skinned woman lunged for her she grabbed her hands and pushed back, the two naked girls trying to dominate the other through sheer strength.

Mila Rose soon found herself being pushed back by Ichigo's hidden strength, her feet slipping on the grass. Ichigo quickly pulled a reversal and snaked around to behind the tall woman. "Hey!" Mila Rose gasped when Ichigo wrapped her arms around her waist and hoisted her up. "Put me down!" she demanded.

"Okay."

The Arrancar yelped when Ichigo threw her to the ground, her face eating grass. Sitting on her back, Ichigo decided to pay Mila Rose back for earlier and started to smack her ass. "Give up!" she said, wanting this to be over.

"Never!" Mila Rose roared as she tried to shake Ichigo off her. She cringed as Ichigo spanked her, her ass growing sore.

Ichigo was knocked off Mila Rose when Apacci pulled her off. "Get her!" she said. She tried to get on top of Ichigo but the girl kicked her away, sending the Arrancar rolling down the hill. As she got to her feet she looked around for Sung-Sun, only for the girl to reveal herself when she jumped onto Ichigo's back. The green-haired girl wrapped her legs around Ichigo's waist and started to fondle her tits again.

"I couldn't help but notice," Sung-Sun said with a smirk, "That you seem quite sensitive right here when Apacci played with your boobs."

Ichigo hissed as the girl pinched her nipples, her legs wobbling as the heat in her breasts started to surge. "No!" she cried out while trying to shake off the Arrancar. "Stop! Not my breasts!"

"Really?" The Arrancar smirked. "I guess I should play with them more…."

Ichigo dropped to her knees and bit down on her lip as Sung-Sun played with her breasts, squeezing them, pinching her nipples and making that hot feeling grow and grow until…until….

"Ohhhh!" Ichigo shouted, her nipples spraying milk everywhere. So sensitive were her breasts now that she came at the same time that she was milked.

Apacci, who'd made it back up the hill at this point, grinned at the sight of the genderbended Strawberry shooting milk all over the place. "Forget the other girl, this girl right here is the cow!"

"I agree," Mila Rose said, rising to her feet. "I wonder how much milk this cow can make…."

Sung-Sun grinned and leaned back, forcing Ichigo's back to arch, her boobs sticking up. Both of the remaining Arrancars got on their knees and wrapped their hands around Ichigo's tits. The girl continued to cry out in ecstasy as she was milked, her eyes rolling into the back of her head when Apacci and Mila Rose began to suck on her breasts, drinking her milk as her boobs produced it. "NOOOOO!" she shouted, unable to move anymore as the strength left her. Sung-Sun licked Ichigo's sweaty neck while her hands went to Ichigo's wet honeypot, fingering the girl while her friends suckled her like babies.

Ichigo almost screamed as she came again, her body unable to stop producing milk as the Tres Bestia continued to milk her dry. Both Mila Rose and Apacci rubbed themselves as they drank from Ichigo.

"Ohhh! Noooooo!" Ichigo squeezed her eyes shut as she came over and over again, her body still sensitive from Nemu's goo suit. She couldn't take it anymore and threw her head back when Sung-Sun pushed a finger into her ass, the pleasure more than she could take anymore. "I GIVE UP! AHHHH! PLEASE STOP! I GIVE! I GIIIIIIIIVE!"

Both Yoruichi and Rangiku facepalmed when they heard Ichigo submit to the three. They were both in shock when they realized just how bad Ichigo's milking problem was and realized she was doomed the moment she started to spray milk everywhere. Rangiku turned to Halibel. "Okay, you can tell your friends to get off her now," she said.

"You sure?" Halibel said with an eyebrow raised. "I think they're having a lot of fun. I never thought the indomitable Ichigo Kurosaki would be submitting after being milked like a dairy cow…" she teased.

Rangiku huffed and glared at the Espada. "I think Ichigo is going to have her heart give out if your friends don't give her a moment to breath."

Rolling her eyes, Halibel snapped her fingers, causing the Tres Bestia to cease. "Very well. I guess we'll settle things with the final round."

"Fine then. Yoruichi will-" she then noticed that Yoruichi was not next to her. "Hey, where'd you go?" She turned around and saw Yoruichi in cat form on top of the defeated Ichigo. Her paws pressed down on Ichigo's boob, causing her nipple to shoot bursts of hot milk into her open mouth. "Yoruichi! Leave Ichigo alone!"

"But it's so good!" Yoruichi said before reluctantly getting off. She turned back to her naked human form and faced Halibel.

The Tres Bestia, meanwhile, stood around Ichigo, who lay on the grass defeated and dazed. Her pussy quivered as she felt the afterglow of the amazing orgasms sink in. Looking up, Apacci turned to her master. "Master Halibel? If we win, can we keep her? She'd make an excellent toy to play with later tonight."

"I agree," Mila Rose said, licking her milk-stained lips. "I wouldn't mind sucking on her milk-filled tits again…."

Chuckling, Halibel turned to Yoruichi. "So how about it? I win, not only do you get lost but your friend here stays with us for tonight."

"Fine, so long as you videotape it for us to watch afterwards," Yoruichi replied.

"Yoruichi…" Ichigo grumbled only to gasp when Nel walked over and laid down next to her, the former Espada the next girl to start milking Ichigo. "Nel! Stop that!" she said as Nel sucked on her breast.

"Wow, Ichigo! You do taste good!"

Both Espada and Soul Reaper stared each other down. A leaf from the tree fell above them and slowly drifted to the ground. As it hit, the two went on the attack. Yoruichi struck first and put Halibel in a head-lock. "Gonna admit defeat yet" she asked as she squeezed Halibel's head.

"Not likely!" Halibel tripped Yoruichi and threw herself on top of her. Yoruichi wrapped her legs around Halibel and kissed her. The naked women rolled over until Halibel pinned her arms down to the ground and grinned. "Looks like it's my win," she taunted, sensually grinding her knee against Yoruichi's.

"You haven't won yet!" Yoruichi retorted, pressing her knee against Halibel's. "Ohhh…" she couldn't help but coo as Halibel's knee pressed into her crotch.

Halibel leaned down and kissed Yoruichi, swapping saliva as their breasts rubbed together, their hard nipples touching.

Ichigo sat up, having finally gotten Nel off her, and saw what was happening before her. She severely hoped that Yoruichi would win since she didn't know if she could survive a night of being milked by Nel and the Tres Bestia. She gasped when Nel pressed her huge breasts into her back, purring into her ear. "You know, Ichigo, just because you lost doesn't mean the fun stops here."

Watching Yoruichi and Halibel do it in front of her caused her arousal to return, especially when her friend reached down and started to touch her sensitive pussy. Turning her head, Ichigo kissed Nel on the lips, tasting her own milk on the girl's lips when she deepened the kiss.

Back over to the match, both Yoruichi and Halibel were at the end of their rope, neither one giving up. Holding onto each other, the women kissed madly before climaxing together, their hands interlacing as they experienced bliss. "Give up?" Halibel asked.

"This ain't over yet!" Yoruichi retorted before rolling over and going back to pushing her knee against Halibel's cunt….

"Jeez," Ichigo thought as she watched them, all the while being fondled by Nel, "How long are they going to keep at it?"

 _ **One hour later….**_

 __Ichigo palmed Nel's ass while she ate her out, the green-haired woman on her hands and knees. Ichigo licked her honeypot, intoxicated by the girl's musk and taste. Her tongue licked her clit and made the Arrancar shake with ecstasy. "Ichigo! Ah! Cumming!" she cried out before gushing. Ichigo leaned back and Nel's juices cover her chest while giving Nel's ass a few good smacks, learning that the woman liked it rough.

Looking over, she saw that Halibel and Yoruichi were still at it, neither one giving up. The two were currently over by the tree, Yoruichi on her knees and giving Halibel cunnilingus. Nearby were the Tres Bestia, who also descended into debauchery, the three pleasuring Rangiku as part of their revenge for the Winter War. The woman was currently on her back, eating out Apacci while being fisted in both holes by Apacci and Sung-Sun.

Ichigo sat back and gestured with a finger for Nel to climb on top of her, only to freeze when she heard a voice that wasn't dripping with lust come from out of nowhere. "I came to see what was taking you so long. This was certainly not what I expected."

Looking up, Ichigo went pale when she saw Captain Unohana standing over her, looking down at the naked girl with amused eyes. "C-captain Unohana!" she gasped. She sat up and tried to get to her feet, only for her legs to fail her. "We-we can explain!"

"Oh really?" Unohana cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "So tell me, Ichigo, explain why exactly you, Yoruichi and Lieutenant Matsumoto are currently having an orgy instead of preparing the place for our dinner tonight."

As quickly as she could, Ichigo explained the argument they had with Halibel and the wager they made while trying to find where her clothes had gone. Unohana listened to Ichigo while the orgy slowed to a stop, both Rangiku and Yoruichi noticing Unohana's presence.

"I see," Unohana nodded once Ichigo was finished. "Well then. Perhaps a compromise is in order. Espada?" she called out to the naked Halibel.

The woman kept her hands on Yoruichi's head, the woman having not bothered to stop licking her pussy even when her friend was present. "Yes?"

"Perhaps you and your friends would like to join us for dinner?" Unohana offered. "My lieutenant knows how to cook a mean barbecue."

Halibel smiled, hungry after burning energy from so much sex. "We'd love to be invited." Her head rolled back as she came again for the umpteenth time, Yoruichi drinking her juices. "So I guess our little contest is void," she said.

Wiping her mouth, Yoruichi stood up and kissed Halibel's cheek. "So it would seem…."

Ichigo couldn't help but facepalm. "So I went through all this for nothing?" she muttered.

"Aww!" Nel hugged her, squeezing her boobs to spray more milk. "Don't be like that! It was fun milking you!"

"Nel!"

"Anyway," Unohana interjected. "The others will be here in about forty-five minutes with the grill and food."

"I see…" Ichigo said, only to gap as Unohana started to strip. "Captain Unohana! What do you think you're doing?"

Grinning, Unohana walked over and pulled Nel to her feet, pulling her into a deep kiss. When she pulled away she gave a rare smirk. "I told you that our friends would be here in forty-five minutes, didn't I? That gives us forty-four minutes for some fun."

Everyone, save Ichigo, nodded and then went back at it, Ichigo getting pulled into a threesome between her, Nel and Unohana….

To be continued….

 **A.N.: The next chapter will be the last one for the story. As to what Ichigo's final fate is to be regarding his (her) gender, I'm going to go flip a coin.**


	14. Final Chapter

Final Chapter: Vacation's End

 **A.N.: This is a request by anthony11899. Flipped a coin to decide Ichigo's fate. And the verdict is…  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.  
Warning: Lemon!**

 _ **Two days later….**_

 __Rain came down on the beach house, keeping the SWA inside for the day. The attitude the group had was pretty somber since tomorrow was the day they had to leave and return to the Soul Society. In Ichigo and Orihime's case, tomorrow was the day they had to return to Karakura Town and get ready for their new school year, their summer vacation ending in a few days. The Arrancar left the morning after the barbecue, Nel promising to visit Ichigo when they returned to Karakura Town after visiting Japan's sprawling cities.

The SWA was currently playing cards while discussing the genderbended Ichigo. "Has Ichigo come out of her room?" Nanao asked out of concern. "She seems to be depressed."

"I don't get it?" Yachiru asked when she pulled the huge lollipop out of her mouth. "I though Ichi is happy being a girl now?"

"It's a bit of a conundrum, Yachiru," Unohana explained while drawing a card "Ichigo has become used to her new female form around us, yes. We've done as much as we've could for her but while she's become used to her new gender around us, the fact of the matter is that when she returns to Karakura Town her friends are expecting a male Ichigo Kurosaki to walk into class on their first day of school. True, several of his friends know about Ichigo being a Substitute Soul Reaper but for the most part it will be a little hard to explain why Ichigo Kurosaki is gone and a girl who looks exactly like him shows up out of the blue."

Sighing, Yoruichi shook her head. "And now we're back to square one with her. I'm sure we can figure something out." She put her cards down and got up. "I'll go check on her." She quickly looked at the others and scowled. "Nobody better cheat and look at my cards!"

As the werecat left the room, the other Soul Reapers looked at each other. Rangiku peeked at Yoruichi's cards for a moment. "Do you think Ichigo will be alright?"

"Ichigo is a strong girl. But…" Unohana started.

And then the phone rang.

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Ichigo, Orihime & Rukia's room**

Yoruichi opened the door and stepped into the room. The three girls were currently sitting down. Orihime and Rukia were on the floor, Rukia combing Orihime's hair, while Ichigo sat on her bed, looking out the window. The girl's face was expressionless but Yoruichi could see fear in her eyes. Sitting down on the bed, Yoruichi put a hand on her shoulder. "You okay, Ichigo?"

"I just…" Ichigo turned away and sighed. Orihime and Rukia looked at each other worriedly. They didn't know what to tell Ichigo at this point to cheer her up. "I don't know what I'm supposed to tell everyone. School starts in a few days and…."

"And you're worried that all the boys will be trying to look up your skirt?" Yoruichi asked with an eyebrow cocked, giving her a friendly smile.

Ichigo blushed, having never thought of that before. "I guess I'm Ichika Kurosaki from now on. But I don't know what I'll tell Ikumi though. I promised her that Ichigo would come back to work."

"Well, I'm sure she wouldn't mind if Ichika picked up the slack on her cousin's behalf," Yoruichi said.

Both Orihime and Rukia stood up and sat down on the bed. They took hold of Ichigo's hands and squeezed them. "Ichigo, I'm here for you," Orihime said.

"Me too…" Rukia added. "If there are any problems, we'll help you however we can."

"As they said, Ichigo," Yoruichi ran her hands through Ichigo's hair. "We're here for you. Always."

Touched by her friend's words, Ichigo pulled her three friends close and they shared a hug. "Thank you, guys…for everything." Their words had helped assuaged her fears and she felt a little better now. Maybe she could face everyone at school as a woman now.

The touching reunion was interrupted when Rangiku barged into the room, the phone in her hands. "Good news, Ichigo! I just got off the phone with Kisuke! He's created the cure for you!"

Ichigo leapt off the bed and shouted to the high heavens. "YES! FINALLY!" she cheered, happy to get her body back to normal. "So when is Kisuke coming?"

"Tomorrow morning," Rangiku said, happy for Ichigo. "I'll let the others know."

Orihime got up and hugged Ichigo. "Oh, this is wonderful! You'll finally be back to normal!"

Rukia chuckled, crossing her arms and inadvertently pushing up her enlarged breasts. "So much for being at peace in being a woman." Still, she was happy for Ichigo and was glad that this whole bizarre escapade would be coming to an end.

 _ **Later that night….  
**_ **Beach**

Ichigo sat on her towel, looking up at the stars. The storm had died down and the rain had stopped finally. Ichigo, needed a little privacy had walked out and stargazed for a while, thinking about the past few weeks. She was dressed in a simple shirt and shorts. Her cheeks blushed when she thought about what she'd put down for her "What I did on my Summer Vacation" assignment on the first day of school.

' _Let's see…I got turned into a chick, had a threesome with my best friends, got molested by another friend, pranked Captain Unohana and got a firsthand experience at what it's like to be in a hentai. Got attacked underwater by Yoruichi, was screwed by my inner hollow, danced and shook my moneymaker in front of a large crowed like I was a popstar, then I had a photoshoot with my boss then had sex with her. Then I had a wet dream about Chizuru, figured out what BDSM feels like, had my boobs shoot milk and then I got into an orgy with Nel and her friends. Yeah…'_ she chuckled humorously, ' _That's what I did on my summer vacation….'_

Hearing footsteps on the quiet sands, Ichigo turned around and saw Orihime walking up to her. She wore a white shirt along with a yellow skirt. Sitting down next to Ichigo, the orangette stared at the ocean. The two sat there, watching the moon rise above the water before Ichigo reached for Orihime's hand. "Hey, Orihime?"

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"Thank you." Ichigo turned and smiled at her friend. True, their relationship had blossomed into something past being friends in the past week but this was the first time she had a heart-to-heart with Orihime. "For everything. I know…I know it wasn't easy to deal with me at first. I'm so sorry for trying to shut you out when I first turned into a girl." She looked away, a bit ashamed at herself. "I should've trusted you more."

Orihime smiled warmly at Ichigo before putting a finger to her chin. "I understand, Ichigo. We all do. Thank you for opening up to me." She took hold of Ichigo's hands and held them close to her chest. "It…it doesn't matter whether you're a boy or a girl. My feelings towards you haven't changed. No matter what the outcome might have been, to me…you'll always be Ichigo."

Understanding what Orihime was telling her, Ichigo cupped her face and smiled, a tear rolling down her eye. "You never once thought of me differently, did you?"

Orihime's smile widened. "Never."

Ichigo leaned forward and whispered those three little words Orihime had been dying to hear for years. "I love you, Orihime."

Orihime was the next one to cry a tear before whispering the words back. "I love you too, Ichigo."

The two shared a romantic kissed, different from the lust-frenzied ones they gave each other earlier. The two orangettes met each other with their tongues, swapping saliva as their hands began to cop a feel of each other. The two remained locked in their loving embrace, neither breaking the kiss until the need for air was immediate. They pulled away from each other, panting, and looking at each other deeply. Ichigo saw something in Orihime's eyes that made her go back for seconds, pulling the girl close as she pressed her lips against Orihime's. Orihime ran her hands through Ichigo's orange hair and moaned into Ichigo's mouth. Their milk-filled breasts pressed together, causing tension to grow inside them.

Breaking the kiss, Orihime stood up and offered Ichigo her hand. "Hey, Ichigo…I've got an idea!" she giggled before helping Ichigo to her feet. "Let's go skinny dipping!"

"Skinny dipping?" Ichigo gaped, not sure if she heard the girl right. "Orihime, skinny dipping in the ocean in the middle of the night? Isn't that how _Jaws_ starts out?" she asked, not hoping to deal with a real shark. Yoruichi was bad enough when she pranked her.

"Don't worry," Orihime giggled as she reached for her clothes. "Nemu put out a buoy when we arrived. She said it emits a sonar wave that drives off large predators. So no worries. Now c'mon!" she said as she whipped her shirt off and pulled down her skirt, revealing she wasn't wearing any underwear. "Let's get naked!"

Chuckling at her eagerness, Ichigo pulled off her clothes and the two held hands while running into the dark waters, splashing and giggling as they swam into the ocean. Ichigo had never harbored the thought of skinny dipping before, certainly not as a woman, but the act thrilled her as she splashed around in the ocean with no clothes on. The moon shined down on them and helped her see a little as her head stuck out in the dark ocean. She looked around and saw no sign of Orihime, which worried her. "Orihime? Orihime, where are-"

"Surprise!"

Orihime rose out of the water and embraced Ichigo. The two teens chuckled as the held each other, keeping themselves afloat by kicking. "This is fun!" Ichigo couldn't help but say.

"How about an underwater kiss?" Orihime asked with a smirk.

Smiling, the girl held her breath and submerged. Orihime didn't keep her waiting and joined her underwater. The two naked friends embraced each other before having a seductive, underwater kiss. Ichigo took every advantage to feel Orihime's ass. She'd copped a feel before whenever they were both in the shower or in their room while the others were out, but somehow doing it now, after confessing her feelings to her, felt more erotic.

The two broke the kiss and swam up to the surface, gasping for air. "That…that was…hot…" Ichigo admitted.

"Yeah…" Orihime said. She pointed to the shoreline. "Wanna head back?"

Ichigo nodded. "Sure." The two swam for the shore and stood up, walking out of the ocean. The two soaked, naked teens sat down on Ichigo's towel and laid down together. Ichigo held Orihime's hand as she stared up at the moon. "This…this has been a good beach trip."

"It has," Orihime nodded. "Although I don't think the goo suit was exactly pleasant," she chuckled.

Grinning, Ichigo looked down at Orihime's breast. "I don't know," she teased as she palmed one of her round melons. "I think you look even hotter with your boobs bigger."

"Ichigo!" Orihime groaned when the girl squeezed her breast. "No! My milk!" she cried, feeling the hot sensation began to swell in her breast.

"I know. I know how good it feels to be milked. Now I want you to feel it," Ichigo purred into her ear before rolling on top of her. Her hands cupped Orihime's enlarged bosom and fondled her tenderly before she wrapped her lips around one of her nipples and sucked on her tenderly.

Orihime's back arched as her milk shot into Ichigo's mouth. "Ohhh!" Her hands wrapped around Ichigo's head as she sucked on her like a baby. "That feels good…" she cooed. Ichigo's hands slyly snaked downward to Orihme's honeypot, sliding two fingers into her. "Ichigo! Oh Ichigo!" she cried out in ecstasy. Ichigo took her lips off Orihime's tit and leaned forward, kissing Orihime deeply. Orihime could taste her milk on her friend's lips and it was a huge turn-on. "Mmmmhh!" Her legs spread wider as Ichigo's fingers moved with more speed, her pussy making a lewd sound as it was filled. Ichigo went back to her breasts and licked the neglected nipple. Orihime's spine tingled as milk began to drip before Ichigo wrapped her lips around it, drinking her milk like a little baby. Ichigo's thumb rubbed her clit and made electricity course through Orihime's veins, the pleasure too much for her to bear. "Ichigo! I'm…I'm cumming!" she shouted, gushing over Ichigo's fingers. "Ichigoooo!"

Pulling her fingers out, Ichigo watched in aroused fascination as Orihime gushed, her sex-face exquisite. But Orihime recovered more quickly than the girl thought and was taken by surprise when Orihime pushed her onto her back. The orangette spread Ichigo's legs and touched Ichigo's pussy. "Since it's your last night as a woman, Ichigo…" Orihime muttered, "Can I lick your pussy?"

Nodding, Ichigo grabbed the back of her knees and pulled her legs back. "Go ahead, Orihime," she said.

Smiling, Orihime got down and touched Ichigo's womanhood, her breath touching it and making Ichigo shiver. A gasp escaped Ichigo when she felt her breath touch her before a hot tongue began to lick her snatch. Her eyes closed and she embraced the pleasure wholeheartedly as Orihime began to eat her out. "Orihime…" she cooed, feeling Orihime's tongue lick her sensitive folds. She next felt Orihime's fingers spread her open before feeling Orihime's pink tongue go inside her. "Ohhhh…Orihime…" moaned Ichigo. Her spine tingled as Orihime's delicate fingers rubbed her clit. She could hear Orihime slurping sounds and it made her head spin. Her hands cupped her milk-filled breasts and squeezed them, moaning as white milk dribbled from the tips of her nipples. "Don't stop, Orihime," she pleased, throwing her head back when Orihime pushed a finger into her. "Orihime! I'm gonna cum!"

The stars above Ichigo began to spin as Ichigo began to orgasm, her final one as a woman. "Ohhhh! Orihime!" she shouted, unable to stop the pleasure from overwhelming her. Orihime eagerly drank Ichigo's juices as they gushed, the bliss she was feeling indescribable. Ichigo panted and lay on the towel, basking in the afterglow as Orihime laid down next to her. The two naked girls cuddled and embraced each other. "Thanks, Orihime," Ichigo said.

Giggling, Orihime hugged Ichigo tightly. "It's funny. It's been so fun being with you as a woman. Part of me doesn't want you to change back."

"Orihime!"

Orihime giggled a little more. "Don't worry. That's just a little part of me."

Chuckling, Ichigo kissed her lightly before sitting up. "C'mon. We'd better get dressed and head back. We've got a lot to do tomorrow." Orihime nodded and the two stood up and got dressed. Holding hands, the two lovers walked back to the beach house, ready for tomorrow.

 _ **The Next Day….**_

 __"Here you go, Ichigo." Kisuke pushed a beaker full of clear liquid in front of Ichigo. The SWA had gathered round the dinner table, everyone packed and ready to leave. Ichigo gulped and took the beaker in her shaking hands. Kisuke arrived several minutes ago and revealed the cure to Ichigo's genderbending. "Don't worry, Ichigo. I made sure that the cure works."

"How so?"

Kisuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo for the rest to see. Everyone stared in shock, and in Yoruichi's case amusement, to see a female Kisuke Urahara in lingerie. "Because this whole thing started because of me, I felt that it should be fair that I tried the formula first to make sure nothing bad happened to Ichigo. So I genderbended myself then administered the antidote. As you can see," he opened his robe to show the girls his manly chest. "I'm one hundred percent man."

Ichigo was somewhat touched by Kisuke's gesture and the lengths the man went to in order to cure her. "Thank you, Kisuke."

Yachiru, strangely enough, was the one who spoke up next. "But what if the potion doesn't turn Ichi back to normal?"

Kisuke shrugged. "Well, if it does the opposite of what its intended I guess Ichigo will be…a double female?" he suggested. "I don't know." Suddenly, everyone had the mental image of Ichigo with four boobs pop into their heads.

Ichigo, deciding that the time for deliberation was over, took a deep breath before chugging the antidote. She didn't put the beaker down until she'd drunk it all. Everyone waited on edge for several tense minutes in silence, wondering what was about to happen. Just when Orihime was going to put a hand on her shoulder, Ichigo bent over and gasped in surprise. "OH! OH MY GOD!" she cried out, her hands going to her crotch. Her hair shortened and her breasts retreated into her chest. She felt her genitals morph and in a matter of seconds Ichigo's genderbended body had reverted back to normal.

In layman's terms, Ichigo was a man again.

Slumping back in his chair, Ichigo looked down at his body and sighed in relief. "Thank goodness…." The others congratulated Ichigo and Kisuke stood up. "How come it took so long to make it?"

"The materials I needed were very hard to procure. In fact, I thought early on that I wouldn't be able to do anything to help you. It was only after Mayuri provided the last of the materials I needed was I able to make a breakthrough."

"How'd you convince Mayuri to give you the materials?"

"I didn't, strangely enough. He said it was payment for data you provided him."

"Ah…."

Unohana turned to the others. "Alright then. Now that Ichigo's condition is cured, we'd best begin packing up and getting ready to return to the Soul Society.

Yoruichi turned to her two students. "Ichigo, Orihime. You two get your things. We'll leave with Kisuke in about twenty minutes."

Nodding, the two went into their room and grabbed their bags and headed outside, putting them in Kisuke's rental car. Before they left, Ichigo returned to the beach house and entered Captain Unohana's room. The woman was busy packing her things as he entered the room. "Hey, Captain Unohana?" the boy addressed.

Unohana turned around and saw the young man closing the door behind him, hiding something behind his back. "What is it, Ichigo? Yoruichi will leave without you if you don't hurry."

"I know," Ichigo nodded. "I'll catch up with them in a second. I just…came to apologize." He took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm sorry about what me and Isane did. I…didn't realize it would upset you."

Unohana nodded before smiling. "Apology accepted, Ichigo. I'm pleased to see that you've grown a little from your experience. For what it's worth, I too apologize. I might have overreacted."

"I know…" Ichigo said, his kind eyes hiding his intent. "Which is why I've something for you…."

"What is it?"

Ichigo whipped out the goo gun he nabbed from Nemu's room.

"Payback."

 _ **Later that day….  
**_ **Ichigo's house**

Ichigo walked into his house with a bag slung over his shoulder. He'd given most of his clothes to Orihime and Rukia since he wouldn't need them now that he was no longer a woman. "I'm home!" he announced.

His father exited the kitchen. "Ichigo! I'd heard from Kisuke. Good to see you back to normal!" He hugged his son and smiled. "Yuzu and Karin are at the grocery store. They figured you'd want a nice dinner to welcome you back home."

Ichigo smiled at his father. "Thanks, Dad. I appreciate-" he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw something next to the giant poster of his mother: a calendar…with the photos Ikumi took! "Dad!" he ran over and ripped the calendar off the wall. "You are _not_ to have this around Yuzu and Karin!"

"But Ichigo!" Isshin insisted. "Yuzu liked seeing her cousin!"

Ichigo did what Ichigo does best and kicked his dad out the window….

 _ **Meanwhile…  
**_ **Soul Society**

Renji walked by, carrying a huge load of paperwork his captain ordered him to take to Shinji. "Geez, why'd I get stuck with this job? Where's Rikichi when you need him?" he wondered. Because he couldn't really see anything below eye-level, he was caught off guard when he rounded a corner and hit someone.

"Renji!" a familiar face shouted before Renji tripped and fell on top of her, paper showering everywhere.

Renji found his face cushioned by two, soft boobs and he looked up and saw Rukia glaring at him. "Would you do me a favor and get your face out of my boobs?" she scolwed.

"R-Rukia?" Renji gaped. "What…what happened to you? Why're you so… _big?_ " he said, poking her boob.

Rukia bonked him on the head before sitting up, chuckling as the memories of her beach vacation came back to her. "It's a long story…."

Isane came round the corner and looked down at the two lieutenants. "Um…have either of you seen my captain? I thought she came back with Soi-Fon but there's no sign of her anywhere."

 _ **Meanwhile….  
**_ **Beach House; Unohana's Room**

"OHHHHHH!" Unohana moaned, her body trapped in a black latex bodysuit. Her breasts had swelled up to Kukaku-sized, spraying milk everywhere as her ass and pussy were filled by dildos. Her vision blinded by the mask on her head, all she could do was lay on the floor in agonizing pleasure. ' _I'll get you for this, Ichigo! Oh! As…As soon as I get out of…Ah!...here….'_

The End

 **A.N.: Can I get a show of hands of people who wouldn't mind an alternate chapter where Ichigo remained a woman? If I get enough people I'll do it.**


	15. Alternate Final Chapter

Final Chapter: Alternate Version

 **A.N.: You know, in hindsight I really should've have bothered asking….  
Warning: Lemon! Yuri! **

_**The day before the end of the SWA's vacation….  
**_ **Beach House**

Ichigo was on the couch, playing a video game with Orihime. The rain had come back and because of the harsh storm the girls were forced to stay inside. Ichigo was silent as she played the game, trying to take her mind off her current situation. Kisuke had called and said he'd arrive today, which meant that he must've had news for her about the cure; with luck, Ichigo would return home tomorrow in her natural gender and this whole vacation could be filled away in her mind as just another odd occurrence since becoming a Soul Reaper.

Then she heard the doorbell ring….

Everyone stopped what they were doing as Yoruichi let Kisuke in, the shopkeeper wet from the rain. "Greetings, ladies!" the chipper shopkeeper greeted. "My, such dreadful weather…." He shook the water out of his hat before putting it back on his head. "Where's Ichigo?" he asked bluntly.

Putting down her controller, Ichigo leapt off the couch and walked over to Kisuke. "Kisuke, where's the antidote?" she asked quickly, "When can I turn back to normal?" Her heart pounded in anticipation, hoping for the best and dreading the worst.

Taking off his hat, Kisuke looked at his genderbended protégé before his smile descended into a sad frown. "Ichigo…I'm so sorry…."

The SWA looked on in stunned silence as the color left Ichigo's face, her lower lip trembling. "You're…you're sorry? Why? Surely you've had enough time to develop a cure by now!" she insisted.

Kisuke sighed before sitting down in a chair. "I have spent the past few weeks researching and attempting to undo what'd been done to you, Ichigo. I have tried and tried to come up with a formula to reverse your condition but…" Kisuke could only shrug in defeat, "There's no cure. I've no way to return you to normal."

Ichigo's legs went weak and she slumped to the floor, her body growing numb from shock. Orihime and Rukia knelt down to make sure she was okay but they could tell their friend's world just got rocked to the core. Yoruichi looked up at Kisuke and scowled. "What the hell do you mean? Why can't you cure Ichigo?" she insisted.

Kisuke held up three fingers. "Firstly, the materials. The formula Ichigo accidentally drank was created from very rare substances. In order to get the stuff to make the original sample I had to go through fifty dozen hoops to obtain them. It wasn't meant for one person to drink all at once. Rukia, Momo and Soi-Fon were only supposed to take minute doses of it. Ichigo drank the whole formula and all of my research material with it. Secondly, her genetics. This isn't some superficial transformation, Yoruichi. Ichigo's female condition stems from the fact that her entire DNA code has been rewritten. I don't need to remind you that everyone, when they're conceived, is initially born female. But when a person's XX chromosome becomes an XY, they transition to a male. My formula has completely overridden Ichigo's XY chromosome and restored it to its original XX. I've researched it as hard as I could. I even compared notes with Mayuri after he received data on Ichigo's condition thanks to Nemu and we still came up short. Thirdly, the consequences. If I did manage to create a formula to revert Ichigo's DNA a second time, the result has a very high chance of causing Ichigo's DNA to unravel. In layman's terms: I cannot create an antidote and even if I could, I wouldn't give it to Ichigo out of fear that it'd do more harm than good."

A hushed silence fell upon the group. All eyes turned to Ichigo as she sat on the floor. "Ichigo?" Rukia gently shook Ichigo to snap her out of the shock. "Ichigo, are you okay?"

For a moment, everyone thought Ichigo had become catatonic but she slowly made it to her feet. "I…I need to be alone for a minute…"she murmured before shambling off out the door. The others watched in sadness as Ichigo walked out into the rain. Then they heard a very loud scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A few minutes, and screaming, later, Ichigo came back in, soaked to the bone from the rain. "Okay…" she panted, taking deep breaths. "I think I'm fine…."

Both Orihime and Rukia walked over to their friend and hugged her. "We're here for you, Ichigo," Orihime said, trying to calm her friend down.

Kisuke stood up and walked over to Ichigo. Bowing his head in penitence, Kisuke dropped to his knees before her in apology. "Ichigo, I swear I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you. And I promise I won't stop until I've discovered a cure for you."

Calming down, Ichigo nodded at the shopkeeper. "I…I understand, Kisuke. Thank you for trying." She looked down at her soaked clothes and broke away from her friends' embrace. "Excuse me, everyone. I need to change into dry clothes…."

Kisuke got up onto his feet as Ichigo left the room. He turned to Yoruichi and sighed. "Yoruichi, I'm so sorry…."

"You did everything you could, Kisuke. And I think Ichigo has become accustomed to being a woman. She's just in shock, just all."

"Alright then. I'll take my leave and arrange a few things for Ichigo when she gets home," Kisuke said.

When the shopkeeper left, the werecat turned to the rest of her friends. "So what now?" she asked.

"We should do something for Ichigo to let her know we're here to support her," Unohana said.

"Yeah!" Orihime chimed in, trying to cheer herself up after such a gloomy discussion. "But what?"

Yoruichi tapped her chin before her lips formed a wide smirk. "Well, since most of us have had… _intimate_ moments with her, we should have one last night with her…" she turned to the others and grinned. "Here's what we'll do…."

 _ **Later that Night….  
**_ **Ichigo, Orihime &Rukia's Room**

Orihime and Rukia poked their heads into the room and wondered if Ichigo was okay. While the others were planning for one last spicy night, they needed to make sure Ichigo didn't hurt herself out of grief for being stuck as a woman. Ichigo was sitting in a chair with her back to them and was in the middle of something. "Ichigo?" Orihime called out, wondering what Ichigo had in her arms.

Ichigo turned her head but didn't turn around to face them. "Oh…hey, guys…."

Stepping into the room and closing the door, the two girls stood behind Ichigo and scowled. "Ichigo, are you…" she cursed herself; of course Ichigo wasn't going to be okay. "I…Ichigo, we'll find some way to turn you back, no longer how long it takes.

"Mmmhmm…" Ichigo hummed, still not turning around.

"And…if you need help with anything, you know we're here for you," Orihime insisted. It killed her to not be able to help Ichigo. She wanted to use her Sōten Kisshun on Ichigo so bad to at least try to change her back to normal but Kisuke warned her against it over and over again. "And I'm sure your sisters will understand too. And Tatsuki. And Uryu and Chad."

"Mmmhmmmmm…" Ichigo hummed again.

Getting irritated, Rukia walked over to Ichigo. "Okay, that's enough, Ichigo! We get you're depressed but you could have the decency to at least…talk…to us…." When she walked around to Ichigo's front, her jaw dropped when she saw what Ichigo was doing. "Ichigo…are you _breastfeeding Yachiru?!_ "

Stunned, Orihime walked around and blushed at what Ichigo was doing. In her arms was the tiny Yachiru, the little girl sucking on her exposed breast. Ichigo held the girl tight as she was milked by the little girl. "Um…Ichigo?" Orihime felt like steam was going to burst out of her ears like a cartoon character. "Why're you breastfeeding Yachiru?"

Ichigo looked away, wishing she hadn't been caught. "Well…It actually started the night we came here….

 _Ichigo lay in bed, feeling uncomfortable despite the pleasurable evening with Orihime and Rukia. She reached below the covers for the billionth time and checked herself to make sure she was still a woman. Her body still tingled from the exquisite orgasms Orihime and Rukia helped her experience and it was definitely helping Ichigo come to understand the pleasures of a woman's body._

 _Hearing the door creak open, Ichigo sat up and turned to the door. She wondered if Rangiku was trying to sneak a peek after hearing them have fun but gaped at the person shambling in the doorway. "Yachiru?" she whispered, not wanting to wake her friends. "What are you doing in my room?"_

 _Like a zombie, Yachiru shambled into the room, dressed in pink pajamas covered in bunnies. When she walked over to Ichigo, she mumbled something that Ichigo couldn't understand. It wasn't until Yachiru turned to face her that Ichigo realized the little girl was sleepwalking. The tiny girl suddenly leaned forward and buried her face in Ichigo's cleavage, the sudden pull causing the buttons on her night shirt to pop open and exposing her bosom._

 _A loud gasp filled the room as Yachiru cupped Ichigo's rack with her tiny fingers. "Yachiru! Yachiru, wake-" another gasp left her when she felt Yachiru wrap her lips around her nipple. Ichigo's face turned bright red when she realized Yachiru was trying to feed off of her, suckling her bosom like a little baby. Ichigo would've stopped her…had her breasts not been so sensitive, making the act feel erotic to the girl. 'Maybe I'll just let her finish and then take her back to her room…' Ichigo thought, rubbing her legs together….'_

"When I told Captain Unohana about Yachiru's sleepwalking the next morning, she said it's happened before and it stemmed from the lack of a mother in Yachiru's life. I…didn't know why but I kept letting her do it every few nights…" she reluctantly admitted, hoping her friends didn't think her some sick pervert on top of everything else. "And thanks to Nemu my boobs are so filled with milk that the pressure sometimes becomes more than I can handle, so feeding Yachiru takes the pressure off…."

Rukia gave Ichigo an understanding smile. "How cute, Ichigo," she said as Yachiru, clearly asleep, fed off of her. "You look like a mother feeding her child."

The two looked at Orihime, who felt like she was going to explode from the cuteness of it all. Ichigo removed Yachiru from her nipple and held her gently while laying her head on her shoulder. A few pats to the back made Yachiru give a cute burp. "Aww! Ichigo's a mommy now!"

Ichigo deadpanned.

"Anyway," Rukia said. "We need you to come into the living room. The others want to talk to you."

Ichigo stood up and carried the little girl to her bed before tucking her in. "What is it?" she asked as she turned back to her friends.

Both Orihime and Rukia smiled at each other before Orihime revealed a blindfold. "Yoruichi and the SWA set up a party for you. We wanted to make you feel better after everything that happened.

Ichigo was touched. "A party? For me?"

Taking the blindfold, Rukia put it around Ichigo's eyes and took hold of her hand. "C'mon, let's go, Ichigo." She led Ichigo out the door with Orihime following them. Orihime turned off the light and closed the door to let Yachiru sleep undisturbed.

Ichigo, blind as a bat, was led down the hallway. "So what, is this where I hit a piñata of Kisuke or something?"

Yoruichi's voice cut through the blackness of the blindfold. "Well, we thought of that, but then we figured we show you just how much we wanted to show you how much we care about you." Even though she was blindfolded she could practically hear the smirk on her face. "Ladies, if you wouldn't mind making Ichigo comfortable?"

It didn't surprise Ichigo in the slightest when she felt hands on her person, tugging her shirt and shorts. Chuckling, she let herself be stripped bare, already figuring out where this was going. "Can I take the blindfold off now?" she asked.

"Yes, you may."

Ichigo pulled the blindfold off and saw that she was in the living room of the beach house. The rest of the others were all in front of her…completely naked. "Um…what is this?" she asked, blushing from the awkwardness of it all.

"Well, since this is our last night here, we figured that we'd celebrate with an all-girl's orgy," Yoruichi grinned.

All Ichigo could do was sweatdropped as her friends surrounded her. "You know, at this point I'm not even surprised…."

Smirking, Rangiku, swaying her hips with every step, stopping in front of Ichigo. She reached for Ichigo's enlarged breasts and palmed them, her fingers sinking into her huge puppies. "Oh my, Ichigo! Even when they're full of milk your breasts are so firm!" she said before taking Ichigo's hands and leading her to a large mat on the floor. The girls laid Ichigo down on it before sitting down all around her. All of the girls, even Soi-Fon, sat around in a close circle around Ichigo while looking down at her beautiful female body.

The ladies all began to get Ichigo comfortable by running their hands all over her body. Ichigo cooed as her friends touched every part of her, not leaving a single part untouched. Her body tingled as Yoruichi and Rangiku fondled her breasts while Kiyone and Soi-Fon paid attention to her smooth thighs. Isane and Nanao giggled as they rubbed Ichigo's feet, their delicate hands making the act sensual to the highest degree. Orihime smiled as she ran her hands through Ichigo's hair, her fingers gingerly massaging her scalp. Unohana smirked as she fingered Ichigo's honeypot, sensing the girl's arousal from her wet lips. Ichigo sucked on Rukia's fingers as she struggled to keep herself from going mad from pleasure. She should've been moritified to be naked in front of this many people but after having intercourse with most of them, being violated by a tentacle hollow, getting on stage and showing off her body in front of a crowd and getting into what devolved into an orgy with Nel and her friends caused all of her inhibitions to melt like wax.

"My, look at her go," Yoruichi teased while watching Ichigo suck Rukia's fingers like they were something a bit more phallic. "You'd think she was a natural girl with that kind of skill," she said grinning.

Ichigo ignored her mentor and reached for Orihime. The orangette smiled as Ichigo's hand grabbed her boob. Orihime leaned forward until her breasts dangled in front of Ichigo. Ichigo craned her neck and began to suck on her nipple, moaning as hot milk shot into her mouth. The taste of Orihime's breastmilk was something Ichigo had learned to crave, her legs spreading as she reached with her other hand to touch Rukia's inner thigh.

"Ichigo's got the right idea." Rangiku leaned forward and gave one of Ichigo's nipples a slow lick. The genderbended Ichigo arched her back as the strawberry blonde sucked on her breast. She could feel the hot tension build up inside her until her milk erupted into Rangiku's mouth. "Mmmmhhh!" Rangiku hummed as she greedily drank Ichigo's milk. Yoruichi took Ichigo's other nipple and sucked on it, giving Ichigo twice the pleasure.

Then Ichigo heard sounds of ecstasy and knew that she wasn't the only one being pleasured. She tried to keep herself from cumming so soon but with her friends sucking her milk and Unohana fingering her while drinking Orihime's breastmilk whittled down her resistance.

Then she heard buzzing.

"Mmmmmmmmmhhhhh!" Ichigo moaned as something, most like a small vibrator, was pressed against her clit. Her legs spread wide and she curled her toes before she felt the dam inside her burst. She took her mouth off of Orihime's tit and cried out in ecstasy, her pussy gripping Unohana's pussy. Milk from Orihime's boob sprayed all over Ichigo's face as she came.

"Oh my!" Rangiku purred, taking her lips off Ichigo's nipple and watching her cum. "She's quite the gusher."

"Indeed," Unohana said. "You know, Ichigo shouldn't be the only one to have fun…."

Yoruichi blushed when Unohana pulled her close and kissed her. With that, the room became the center of an orgy. Soi-Fon pushed Isane to the floor to eat her out while her sister, Kiyone, and Momo kissed each other. Nemu pulled out of her bag of toys a new vibrator and got behind Nanao, pressing the toy against her.

Ichigo sat up and turned around, pulling Orihime into a deep kiss. Orihime's tongue mingled with Ichigo's, tasting the milk on her lips. Ichigo purred as her breasts pushed against Orihime's. Her hands reached low and gripped the orangette's round ass.

Hot breath hit Ichigo's ear. "Oh my, Ichigo, you certainly have gotten used to kissing Orihime," Rangiku whispered into her ear. The lieutenant's hands cupped Ichigo's breasts while pressing her own bosom into her back. Rukia got behind and did the same to Orihime. Ichigo and Orihime moaned into each other's mouths as they were sandwiched between their friends. When they broke the kiss, they looked in each other in the eyes lovingly while sighing in ecstasy. "Ichigo…" Orihime moaned, her breasts heating up from Rukia's hands fondling her.

"Orihime…" Ichigo cooed, her body tingling as Rangiku's hand touched her sensitive pussy.

Rukia grinned as Ichigo and Orihime made out again. "They make a cute couple…"

"Yep," Rangiku smiled, happy for the two. "Let's help them out a little," she grinned while reaching into Nemu's bag. She grabbed two toys and tossed one to Rukia.

Orihime and Ichigo both gasped as their friends pressed two small vibrators against their clits. The two friends clung to each other as their friends pleasured them with glee. "Ahh! Rangiku!" Ichigo moaned, biting down on her lower lip as the strawberry blonde reached with her free hand to slip two fingers inside her. Her head rolled onto Orihime's shoulder, clinging to the girl. Orihime was in similar straits; Rukia was squeezing her breast while pressing the toy against her. Milk sprayed all over her and Ichigo's chests while she felt sparks of pleasure course through her.

"Ahhhh!" both girls shouted as they came. Rangiku chuckled as Ichigo tightened around her digits while soaking her hand. Rukia licked and nibbled on her friend's neck, letting go of the small vibrator to squeeze her milk-gushing breasts. Ichigo and Orihme clutched each other tihgly as they reache their peaks, Ichigo's head spinning as her already sensitive pussy gushed around Rangiku's hand.

The two girls slumped against each other as they came down, Ichigo panting hard. Hands pulled her away from her lover and laid her back down on the floor. She was expecting to see Rangiku but instead it was Soi-Fon, of all people, who was standing over her, leering down at the genderbended substitute with lust in her eyes.

And between her legs was a lubed strap-on dildo.

"You know, Ichigo," Soi-Fon said as she got between Ichigo's legs. "If you wanted to have girl-on-girl fun, you should've came to me. I could teach you things you'd never dream of." Rangiku, letting the captain have her fun, sat behind Ichigo's head and reached for the girl's ankles, pulling them back until they were on either side of Ichigo's head.

Ichigo's eyes widened as Soi-Fon got on top of her and pressed the tip of her toy against the entrance of her hole. Or rather, her other hole. "Soi-Fon! Ah! That's my butt!" Ichigo shouted as Soi-Fon pushed into her asshole. She cringed as her backdoor was stretched by the toy. "Ahh!"

"Just relax, Ichigo," Rangiku purred. "It'll feel good soon enough. Besides," she leaned forward until Ichigo could see her reflection in her pale blue eyes, "From what I heard, you got a taste of anal with that flower Hollow."

Ichigo would've shouted at Rangiku that she wasn't some anal-loving pervert, only to groan as Soi-Fon began to move. "Ah! Ah!" she moaned with each small thrust her asshole. Soi-Fon watched with glee as Ichigo's huge breasts bounced wildly once she began to pump the toy into her asshole faster. The small captain let out a husky moan while feeling the strap-on's harness rub against her own wet pussy.

Soon Ichigo had relaxed her ass, letting the toy go inside her unhindered. Like the time with the flower Hollow, Ichigo soon found herself loving the feel of having the toy in her ass, her gasps and groans of pain fading away, giving way to moans of plasuere and pleas for more. When Rangiku let go of her ankles, Ichigo's legs wrapped around Soi-Fon's waist in an iron grip.

"I think she likes it," Rangiku teased as she watched the erotic scene. She licked her lips when she saw Ichigo pull Soi-Fon into a bruising kiss, wishing she had a toy of her own to give Ichigo a little taste of double-penetration.

Ichigo's head was spinning. Her tongue slithered into Soi-Fon's mouth as the captain dominated her asshole. The small woman's hips slammed into hers as the toy plunged inside her. ' _So good! So good! She's touching my stomach! Oh god, more!'_ Ichigo's mind had given in to the lust and pleasure her friends gave her. She might've been mortified to be taking a toy in her ass before but she had fully embraced the fact that she was a woman and would remain a woman forevermore. Since that was the case…

…she would embrace a woman's pleasure wholeheartedly.

Her ass tightened around the toy as she felt the bubble inside her pop. Soi-Fon watched as she threw her head back and moaned to the high heavens before coming lewdly, her juices squirting from her pussy and soaking the strap-on harness. Feeling close herself, Soi-Fon pulled Ichigo's head close and kissed her passionately before kissing her as she climaxed. "Mmmmhhh!" Pulling away, a string of saliva still connecting them, Soi-Fon grinned evilly. "Don't pass out yet, Ichigo. By the time we're done, you'll have forgotten all about your problems…."

 _ **An hour later….**_

Ichigo was on the verge of passing out. She was currently scissoring with Rukia, their pussies pressing against each other hard, both girls close to climax. Behind her, the orgy had gone from zero to a hundred. Yoruichi and Unohana were busy giving Soi-Fon double, the small captain wailing in pleasure as her fellow captain and her former master fucked her senseless. Momo and Isane were in the 69 position, eating each other out while Nemu and Nanao shared a double-ended dildo. Orihime, meanwhile, was busy riding Rangiku and her strap-on like a stallion, her asscheeks red from when Unohana gave her a harsh spanking.

Rukia reached forward and grabbed Ichigo's nipple with her fingers, stretching it out. Ichigo's back arched and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "Yes! YES! RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted. She reached down and played with Rukia's clit, making the lieutenant see stars.

Both girls threw their heads back and moaned in unision as they gushed all over each other. "Ohhhh!" Ichigo's hands went to her breasts and squeezed to make milk shoot out, the hot liquid landing on Rukia's chest while their lower halves became soaked.

Exhaustion overwhelmed Ichigo and she fell backward, panting for air as she struggled to remain awake. "Ohhh…that was amazing…." She closed her eyes and hummed in contentment.

Hands gently cupped her face before lifting her head up. Ichigo opened her eyes to see that Yoruichi had put her head in her lap. "How're you feeling, Ms. Kurosaki?" she asked with a gentle smile, running her hand through Ichigo's long hair.

"Good," Ichigo replied, "Thanks, Yoruichi."

Patting her head, Yoruichi continued to smile. "We're here for you if you need us, Ichigo. Always remember that." She turned her head to the others, the orgy having ended by now, and nodded. "Before we all turn in for the night we've one last activity to do."

"What?"

Ichigo sat up as Soi-Fon walked back into a room, holding a large Kisuke Urahara piñata. "We figured you might like some fun with this…" Yoruichi said.

Ichigo steadied herself and grinned when Unohana handed her a bat.

 _ **Meanwhile….**_

"YOW!" Kisuke groaned, rubbing his sore temple.

Tessai poked his head into his room. "You okay, Boss?"

"No. It feels like someone took a baseball bat to my head…."

 _ **A week later….  
**_ **Karakura High School**

Ochi walked into the room to address her students. "Students, I've an announcement to make. It would seem that our friend, Ichigo, will not be joining us for our new semester." The students were all shocked to hear it, wondering what happened to Ichigo. "However, we do have a new classmate. Everyone, say hello to Ichigo's cousin, Ichika Kurosaki."

Ichigo, dressed in her school's female uniform, walked into the class and smiled. "Hello!" she greeted, already used to the stares. Uryu and Chad gave Ichigo knowing smiles, having understood Kisuke's failure to provide a cure. Orihime likewise smiled, her mind thinking about their date later tonight. Tatsuki, Mizuro and Keigo, however, all almost fell out of their chairs in total shock.

Ichigo sat down in her seat next to Tatsuki, who could only stare in amazement. "Um…Ichika?" Tatsuki asked, "Um…are you…you know…" she leaned forward and whispered, "Is that really you, Ichigo?" Orihime told her about Ichigo's condition but she couldn't believe it until she saw it. And now she couldn't believe what she was saying.

Chuckling, the former Ichigo Kurosaki, now Ichika, put a finger to her lips and winked.

The End


End file.
